The Half Blood Vampire
by BearBunny
Summary: KAIHUN KAILU. PENGUMUMAN. Jongin mendapatkan kutukan yang akan berjalan saat ia mulai memasuki usia ke 20 tahun, dan kutukan itu hanya bisa dipatahkan oleh seorang Half blood vampire. Siapakan diantara Sehun atau Luhan yang bisa mematahkan kutukan Jongin. Duh gak bisa bikin summary, dibaca plus review aza yaaa. Vampir AU.
1. Chapter 1

THE HALF BLOOD VAMPIRE

.

Chapter 1

.

Cast : Kai, Sehun, Luhan, Chanyeol, Suho, Baekhyun

.

Genre : Fantasy, Roman, Sad

.

Author KILLA8894

.

Rated T dulu yaaa

.

HAPPY READING

.

Duduk di tengah tengah sekelompok vampire yang sedang asyik bermain sungguh membuat Sehun tidak nyaman. Ia satu satunya manusia yang terjebak di antara mereka, dan itu sedikit banyak membuatnya takut. Bagaimana kalau tiba tiba ada yang menyerang dan menghisap darahnya ?

" Kau terlalu banyak berpikir Sehuna, kami tidak mungkin menghisap darahmu. "

Sehun menoleh kesamping dan menemukan Chen yang tersenyum lebar ke arahnya, ah tolong ingatkan ia kalau sahabat vampirenya itu bisa membaca pikirannya.

" Siapa tahu kau lapar setelah bermain dengan mereka. " Ucap Sehun polos.

" Hei, kau pikir aku mau meminum darah sahabatku sendiri, lagi pula... " Chen mengerutkan keningnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah cantik Sehun.

" Apa yang kau lakukan? " Sehun dengan panik menggeser posisi duduknya untuk membuat jarak dengan Chen.

" Bau darahmu tak setajam manusia yang lain Sehuna, apa darahmu sedikit sekali. Ah ituu mungkin saja karena kau kurus sekali. " Ucap Chen.

Plakk

" Aku tidak kurus tahu. " Sehun merengut lucu. Chen terkekeh gemas melihat raut wajah Sehun. " Kalau begitu ayo makan yang banyak agar aku tidak mengatakan kau kurus lagi. "

" Aku tidak mau, Ibu pasti memintaku makan sayur lagi. " Rengek Sehun.

" Jadi karena itu kau kabur kemari dan melupakan sarapanmu. Ayo ke dapur sekarang. " Chen menggenggam jemari mungil Sehun dan menariknya berdiri. " Aku tidak ingin makan sayur lagi. " Gumam Sehun.

" Kau tidak mau makin kurus kan Sehun, karena itu makan sayurlah yang banyak. " ucap Chen.

Sehun sudah ingin protes ketika dari ekor matanya ia melihat dua orang anak anak yang sepertinya sebaya dengan Chen dan itu artinya lebih tua darinya berjalan dari lorong samping menuju ke arah mereka. Chen yang mengikuti arah pandang Sehun ikut terdiam begitu melihat kedua anak itu, dengan cepat ia menarik Sehun untuk menepi dan membiarkan kedua anak itu lewat di depan mereka. Untuk sesaat mata coklat caramel Sehun beradu pandang dengan mata biru terang anak berkulit tan yang lewat dihadapannya. Hanya sekejap karena Sehun langsung menunduk. Tak ada yang menyadari saat kedua mata berbeda warna itu bertemu pandang, ada sekelebat cahaya biru lembut yang menghubungkan keduanya, hanya sekejap dan cahaya itu langsung memudar.

" Siapa mereka Chen hyung? "

" Kau tidak tahu itu tadi pangeran Jongin dan yang disampingnya itu putri Luhan. " Jawab Chen.

Sehun termangu jadi itu tadi anak dari Raja vampire tempat dimana ibunya bekerja sebagai pelayan. Tampan. Sungguh Sehun merasa iri, ia yang juga laki laki saja tidak diberkahi wajah setampan itu, wajahnya cenderung manis dan kata Chen, Sehun itu cantik seperti putri di dalam dongeng. Tapi bukankah wajar kalau Jongin itu tampan karena dia seorang pangeran.

" Ayo Sehun, kita temui ibumu. " Ajak Chen.

" Baik hyung. "

Kedua bocah itupun kembali bergandengan tangan menuju dapur istana, tanpa menyadari sepasang mata kehijauan yang terus menatap kearah keduanya dengan sendu.

" Anak yang malang, kau mungkin tidak tahu takdir apa yang sedang menantimu. "

" Ibu, apakah aku tidak mempunyai ayah? "

Pertanyaan polos dari anak semata wayangnya, membuat aktivitas Suho memotong sayuran terhenti. Ia menatap ke arah anaknya yang duduk manis di atas kursi kayu disampingnya. Dengan senyum yang dipaksakan wanita cantik itu mengelus lembut putra kecilnya. " Tentu saja Sehunie punya seorang ayah. "

" Tapi dimana ayah Sehunie, kenapa ibu tidak tinggal bersama ayah seperti ibu dan ayah Chen hyung. " Tanya Sehun lagi.

Senyum diwajah Suho memudar, ia sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk menatap wajah polos Sehun. " Ayah Sehunie tidak bisa tinggal disini bersama kita Nak. "

" Kenapa bu, apakah karena kita tinggal di istana ? kalau begitu ayo kita keluar dari sini, dan menemui ayah. " Rengek Sehun.

Suho menggelengkan kepalanya, sebelum memeluk erat tubuh mungil sehun. " Kita tak bisa tinggal bersama ayahmu nak, tidak akan pernah bisa. "

" Apakah ayah sudah meninggal? "

Suho melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap kearah luar jendela yang menghadap taman istana. Pandangannya terfokus pada dua orang sosok dewasa yang sedang bermain dengan seorang anak kecil. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak, untuk meredam rasa sakit yang tiba tiba saja menusuk didadanya. " Kelak, saat kau sudah tumbuh dewasa kau akan mengerti putraku. Sekarang Sehunie main dengan Chen hyung dulu ya, ibu mau meneruskan memasak. "

Sehun mengangguk, melompat turun dari kursi dan berlari dengan lincah keluar dari dapur istana. Meninggalkan Suho yang berusaha sekuat yang ia bisa untuk menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh ke pipi mulusnya.

' _Maafkan ibu Sehunie, karena ibu tidak bisa mengatakan siapa ayahmu. Dia bahkan tidak tahu kalau dirimu tumbuh di dalam rahim ibu. Kelak, saat kau mengetahui semuanya tolong jangan membenci ayahmu nak_.' Batin Suho.

Ibu muda itu kemudian menundukkan wajahnya dan kembali bekerja saat ia merasakan ada yang menatapnya dari arah jendela. Ya, tinggal selama sepuluh tahun di istana vampir membuat instingnya menguat. Bakhan tanpa memandang ia tahu siapa orang yang menatapnya itu. orang yang telah mengubah takdir hidupnya.

" Ayah, apa yang ayah lakukan, siapa yang ayah lihat? " suara anak kecil menyadarkan sosok dewasa itu kalau ia tidak sendirian di taman.

" Tidak ada sayang, ayah hanya memperhatikan sekitar, bukankah taman ini sangat indah? "

Anak kecil itu mengangguk antusias. " Kita akan tinggal disini kan ayah? "

" Tentu, Luhanie suka? "

" Umm, apa lagi disini ada pangeran Jongin. " Anak itu tersenyum manis.

Pria dewasa itu hanya tersenyum, entah kenapa sejak kedatangannya ke istana ini dua hari yang lalu, selalu ada perasaan tak nyaman yang menyelimutinya. Apakah sesuatu yang tidak ia inginkan akan terjadi ?

" Sayang, ayo kita masuk ke dalam. Luhanie sepertinya lapar dan ia butuh makanannya. "

Yang di ajak bicara hanya mengangguk, lalu melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti anak dan istrinya. Saat baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan, semilir angin yang berhembus membawa aroma harum yang sangat dikenalnya. Aroma yang berusaha ia cari selama sepuluh tahun ini. Aroma harum darah manusia yang pernah menjadi kekasihnya. " Suho, aku menemukanmu. "

Sehun berlari lari kecil di lorong istana menuju halaman belakang. Mulutnya tak henti hentinya bernyanyi, menyanyikan lagu yang di ajarkan ibunya setiap malam. Karena kurang hati hati tepat di belokan menuju halaman, tubuh mungilnya bertabrakan dengan seseorang yang berbadan lebih besar darinya. Sehunpun terjatuh dengan posisi lutut lebih dulu terhempas kelantai.

" Aduh... " Namja mungil itu meringis merasakan rasa sakit di kedua lututnya.

" Hei, kau tidak apa apa. "

Sehun mendongak dengan matanya yang berkaca kaca menahan tangis untuk melihat siapa orang yang menabraknya. " Hiks, lututku sakit. " Ucapnya lirih. Namja manis itu kembali menunduk saat mengetahui kalau pria yang ia tabrak adalah pangeran Jongin. " Maafkan hamba yang tidak melihat pangeran tadi. "

Jongin tidak menghiraukan ucapan Sehun, iapun berlutut dihadapan Sehun yang masih terduduk dilantai. Pangeran tampan itu melihat lutut Sehun yang berdarah. " Kau manusia? "

Dengan takut takut Sehun mengangguk. " Apa pangeran akan menggigitku? " Namja mungil itu menatap wajah pangeran yang tampak begitu pucat. Jongin tidak menjawab, pangeran muda itu merobek celana Sehun sebatas paha. Sehun tidak berani protes karena terlalu takut, namja mungil itu hanya bisa menutup matanya dengan erat saat Jongin menundukkan kepalanya dan menjilat lututnya yang berdarah.

Ada perasaan aneh dihati Sehun saat lidah jongin menyapu lututnya yang berdarah. Perasaan asing yang baru pertama kali ia rasakan. " Darahnya sudah berhenti sekarang, kau jangan menangis lagi. " Ucapan lembut Jongin membuat Sehun memberanikan diri membuka matanya dan memang benar lututnya tdak berdarah lagi bahkan bekasnya pun tidak ada lagi.

" Gomawo. " Ucap Sehun lirih. Jongin hanya mengangguk, pangeran muda itu membantu Sehun untuk berdiri dan ia tersenyum tampan saat menatap wajah merona Sehun. " Lain kali hati hati ya. " Sehun mengangguk, untuk sesaat ia terlihat bingung hingga tidak menyadari kalau pangeran Jongin sudah berlalu meninggalkannya. ' _Apakah aku salah lihat, tapi kenapa wajah pangeran tiba tiba berubah tidak pucat lagi?_ ' Batin Sehun.

' _Biarkan takdir yang menuntunmu untuk menemukan jawaban Sehuna_. '

Bocah itu cepat cepat menoleh saat mendengar ucapan itu, namun tak ada seorangpun disana, hanya ia sendirian. " Apakah aku salah dengar? " gumamnya sembari melanjutkan langkahnya menuju halaman belakang istana.

Setelah Sehun menjauh, sesosok tubuh berbadan kurus keluar dari persembunyiannya. " Maafkan aku yang tak bisa membantumu Sehuna. "

" Bagaimana keadaan Jongin hari ini? "

" Dia baik baik saja yang mulia. " Permaisuri menatap kearah rajanya dengan tatapan penuh kasih. Sang raja hanya diam, ia menatap peramal yang sedari tadi duduk bersimpuh dihadapannya. " Minho- ya, tolong ramalkan apa yang akan terjadi pada putraku kelak. "

Sosok bermata hijau dan bertubuh kurus itu segera duduk dengan tegak dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

" Aku melihat bayangan pangeran dengan seorang perempuan cantik. "

" Ah, itu pasti putraku dengan putri Luhan. " Ucap permaisuri senang.

" Pangeran akan berbahagia dengan perempuan itu sampai ketika... "

" Apa itu? " tanya raja penasaran.

" Kutukannya akan berjalan saat usia pangeran mencapai 20 tahun yang mulia, pangeran akan sakit sakitan, kondisinya akan semakin melemah. " Jelas Minho.

" Apakah tidak ada yang bisa menyembuhkan putraku? "

" Maafkan hamba yang mulia, kutukan itu hanya bisa dipatahkan kalau pangeran menikah dan menyatukan dirinya dengan seorang half blood vampire. Kalau itu tidak dilakukan maka pangeran akan mati. " Jelas Minho lagi.

Raja memejamkan matanya dengan erat. " Minho- ya, bukankah kau mengetahui sendiri tak ada manusia yang bisa bertahan saat mengandung janin bangsa kita? "

" Itu benar yang mulia. "

" Pergilah, aku harap kau nanti akan menemukan cara yang lain untuk menyembuhkan putraku. " Perintah Raja.

Minho bergegas berdiri, membungkuk hormat, lalu menghilang dari hadapan rajanya.

Hanya berselang beberapa detik, ia sudah muncul dihadapan Suho yang sedang merajut dihalaman belakang istana.

" Kau mengagetkanku. " Ucap Suho datar.

" Maaf, yang mulia baru saja memanggilku dan memintaku meramalkan putranya. "

" Oh ya, apa pangeran akan sembuh? " tanya Suho penasaran. Ya memang, kutukan leluhur yang berada di tubuh pangeran Jongin, semua penghuni istana mengetahuinya.

" Tidak, kutukan itu hanya bisa disembuhkan oleh orang yang tepat dan itu sangat mustahil. " Ucap Minho.

" Apa itu... "

Dan jawaban Minho sukses membuat tubuh Suho membeku,

" The half blood vampire... "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Ada yang berminat?

Kalau review lebih 25 bakalan lanjut yaa...

Untuk FF yang Killa bikin mungkin akan cukup lama baru update soalnya Kakek Killa kemarin baru meninggal jadi mohon pengertian dari readers yang suka baca FF Killa yaaaa.


	2. Chapter 2

THE HALF BLOOD VAMPIRE

.

Chapter 2

.

Cast : Kai, Sehun, Luhan, Chanyeol, Suho, Baekhyun

.

Genre : Fantasy, Roman, Sad

.

Author KILLA8894

.

Rated T dulu yaaa

.

HAPPY READING

.

Suho menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan gugup. "Apakah manusia setengah vampire itu benar benar ada? " bisiknya lirih.

Minho menatap ke arah Suho sejenak sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya. " Aku belum menemukannya, sejak kelahiran pangeran tiga belas tahun silam, aku diperintahkan Yang Mulia untuk mencari manusia pilihan yang mungkin bisa melahirkan benih dari kaum vampir. Namun sayangnya selama tiga belas tahun ini aku belum berhasil menemukannya, manusia itu selalu mati saat benih dari kaum kami masuk ke dalam rahimnya. "

Suho menunduk dan mengelus perut ratanya. Minho yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum. " Kau tidak perlu khawatir aku tidak akan memintamu melakukan itu. aku tak yakin itu akan berhasil padamu, lagi pula kau masih punya Sehun yang harus kau jaga. "

" Ya, apakah tidak ada cara lain untuk menyelamatkan pangeran? " Tanya Suho

Minho menggeleng. " Yang Mulia sudah melakukan kesalahan fatal dengan memasuki batas wilayah manusia dan meminum darah keturunan leluhur bangsa mereka, meski yang mulia terpaksa melakukan itu untuk memperoleh keturunan, akan tetapi tetap saja kutukan itu tak bisa dihindari. "

" Maaf, aku tidak bisa membantumu. " Suho menyentuh lengan Minho yang sedingin es, dan tersenyum lembut.

" Ya, ku rasa keberuntungan tidak akan berpihak pada Pangeran Jongin. " Minho memejamkan matanya sejenak. ' _Begitupun dengan anakmu_ ' bisiknya teramat pelan hingga Suho tidak mendengar ucapannya.

" Chen hyung, pangeran Jongin ternyata baik sekali ya. Dia mengobati lutut Sehunie tadi. Lihat bekasnya sudah hilang. " Sehun dengan polosnya memperlihatkan lututnya yang bersih dan mulus.

" Tentu saja Sehunie, dia kan calon raja kita. " Sahut Chen, ia memperhatikan lutut Sehun yang putih. " Suatu saat aku juga ingin menjadi sehebat pangeran Jongin supaya bisa melindungi Sehunie. "

Wajah Sehun merona mendengar ucapan Chen, bocah manis berusia sepuluh tahun itu menunduk dengan kedua tangan mungil yang menutupi wajah cantiknya. " Tapi Chen hyung tidak setampan pangeran Jongin. "

" Aku kan bukan pangeran. Hei, Sehunie tidak mungkin suka dengan pangeran kan? " tiba tiba saja hati Chen diliputi rasa cemas. Ia mendengar kabar kurang bagus bahwa Pangeran Jongin sudah memiliki kekasih dan kekasihnya itu adalah orang yang amat membenci manusia dan juga vampir rendahan.

" Umm, Sehunie suka pangeran Jongin. " Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya, hingga poninya terlihat berantakan karena ulahnya yang mengangguk terlalu bersemangat.

" Heh, jangan bermimpi bocah. Pangeran tidak akan mau dengan anak pelayan sepertimu, pakaianmu jelek dan kau juga manusia. "

Suara itu membuat Sehun dan Chen menoleh. Tampak seorang remaja cantik berdiri angkuh dengan tangan bersidekap di dada. Putri Luhan. Chen merapatkan tubuhnya ketubuh kurus Sehun dan menggenggam erat tangannya yang terasa dingin.

" Sadarlah anak pelayan, takdir tak akan pernah berpihak kepadamu. Jadi jauhi pangeran Jongin sebelum aku menghisap habis darahmu. " Ucap Luhan lagi.

Sehun menunduk, tak berani menatap ke arah Luhan yang melangkahkan kakinya dengan angkuh meninggalkan kedua bocah yang masih diam di tempat.

" Hyung... " panggil Sehun lirih.

" Ya... "

" Apa Hunnie benar benar tidak boleh berteman dengan pangeran jongin? " Tanya Sehun.

Chen memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum menatap ke arah Sehun dengan lembut. " Hunnie, ada peraturan di istana yang menyebutkan kalau kita para pelayan tidak boleh bergaul dengan para bangsawan, karena tugas kita disini hanya melayani mereka. Kau paham? "

Meski tak mengerti apa yang dikatakan hyungnya, Sehun menganggukan kepala.

" Oh Sehun ... "

" Pa... Pangeran ... " ucap Sehun gugup, bocah manis itu meremas jemari Chen yang masih menggenggam tangannya.

Jongin menatap ke arah tautan tangan Sehun dan Chen. " Bisakah kau melepaskan tanganmu dari pelayanku? "

Chen cepat cepat melepaskan genggamannya dan menatap ke arah Jongin dengan ragu. " Apa yang pangeran maksud dengan pelayan pangeran? "

" Bocah itu " Jongin menunjuk tepat ke depan hidung mungil Sehun. " Dia yang akan melayaniku dari sekarang. "

" Eh... " Sehun dan Chen saling pandang.

" Pangeran apa tidak bisa diganti yang lain, usia Sehun baru sepuluh tahun, ia masih tidak mengerti tugas tugas seorang pelayan dengan baik. " Jelas Chen.

" Aku tidak suka di bantah, ayo ikut aku. " Jongin menarik tangan Sehun dan dengan setengah menyeret tubuh mungil itu ia membawa Sehun masuk ke dalam istana.

" Bibi Suho harus tahu ini... "

Menggunakan kekuatan vampirenya Chen berlari secepat kilat menuju dapur istana.

" Bibi... " Teriakan Chen yang melengking itu membuat perhatian Suho yang sedang bicara dengan Minho teralih.

" Chen, kenapa kau berlari, dimana Sehunie. " Tanya Suho khawatir.

" Pangeran membawanya Bibi, ia bilang Sehun adalah pelayannya. " Jawab Chen dengan cepat.

" Apa... " Kaget Suho.

" Maafkan aku bibi, aku tidak bisa mencegah pangeran membawanya pergi. "

Suho berbalik dan menatap ke arah Minho dengan cemas. Minho yang mengerti arti tatapan Suho langsung memejamkan matanya. Gurat kekhawatiran tampak di wajah tirus Minho.

" Tak ada yang dapat kita lakukan untuk mencegahnya Suho- ya. Sehun sudah menjalani takdirnya untuk menjalani pelayan pangeran. " Ucap Minho.

" Tidak bisakah kita membawa Sehun kembali peramal Choi, putri Luhan sepertinya tidak suka dengan Sehun. " Ucap Chen cemas. " Kalau ia terus berada di samping pangeran, aku tak tahu apa yang akan putri Luhan lakukan. Bagaimana kalau ia menghisap darah Sehun? "

" Itu tak akan pernah terjadi. " Gumam Suho. " Aku tak akan membiarkan siapapun menyakiti putraku. "

Minho menepuk pelan pundak Suho, " Chen yang akan melindungi Sehun, pergilah ke istana Chen dan lindungi Sehun. "

" Baik... "

' _Aku tidak tau takdir apa yang akan kau jalani Oh Sehun, aku harap itu bukan sesuatu yang buruk._ '

Minho menghela napas lelah, sekilas ia melihat bulan purnama yang dikelilingi dua matahari, dan tak lama kemudian satu matahari kehilangan cahayanya. Siapa yang akhirnya harus tersingkir ?

' _Aku merasakan firasat buruk_ '

 **Tujuh tahun kemudian**

" Sehuna siapkan aku air hangat, aku mau mandi. "

Jongin memijat kepalanya yang akhir akhir ini sering sakit. Apa kutukan itu sudah menggerogoti tubuhnya, tapi bukankah masih ada waktu sebulan lagi baginya untuk berusia dua puluh tahun ?

" Airnya sudah siap pangeran. " Sahut Sehun.

Sehun membungkukkan tubuhnya dihadapan Jongin dan berbalik untuk menyiapkan pakaian baru untuk putra mahkota itu. Dulu saat Sehun masih berusia sepuluh tahun, ia pernah menanyakan kepada ibunya kenapa Raja dan juga pangeran memakai kemeja dan jas, tidak sama seperti yang selalu ibunya ceritakan dalam dongeng. Ibunya bilang itu karena mereka kini hidup di jaman modern. Meski Sehun tidak mengerti apa itu jaman modern, namun ia tidak berani bertanya lagi. Untuk orang yang sejak lahir hingga beranjak dewasa hanya berada di dalam lingkungan istana yang dikelilingi hutan lebat, tentu saja ia tidak mengerti hal yang seperti itu.

" Aku tidak ingin memakai kemeja hari ini, cukup kaos saja. Aku ingin memakai sesuatu yang santai untuk berkencan dengan Luhan. " Ucap Jongin.

" Baik Pangeran. " Ucap Sehun lirih. Ada sesuatu yang tak kasat mata yang menusuk jantungnya. Sehun menyadari kalau ia mencintai pangeran, namun seiring kesadaran itu, ia juga menyadari satu hal pangeran Jongin teramat mencintai putri Luhan, tunangannya. Mengabaikan rasa sakit itu, Sehun mulai menyiapkan pakaian Jongin dan segera mundur, untuk berdiri agak jauh dari ranjang pangeran. Berdiri dengan setia menunggu pangerannya selesai mandi. Seperti yang selalu ia lakukan selama tujuh tahun menjadi pelayan pribadi Jongin.

Cklek

Jongin berjalan santai keluar dari kamar mandinya, sudah berpakaian lengkap. " Setelah ini kau boleh pergi. Aku membebaskanmu seharian, akan tetapi datanglah kembali sebelum aku makan malam. "

" Baik pangeran ." Sehun menggigit bibirnya, berusaha meredam rasa sakit di dadanya. Seharian ia tidak akan bertemu pangeran, sebenarnya bukan itu saja yang membuatnya sedih, tapi bayangan pangeran yang bermesraan dengan putri Luhan seharian sukses membuat mata bening itu berkaca kaca.

Sebelum Sehun berbalik untuk melangkah keluar, pintu kamar itu dibuka dari luar, dan putri Luhan berlari masuk dan langsung menerjang ke arah Jongin. Jongin yang kaget dengan kedatangan Luhan yang tiba tiba, tidak sempat menyeimbangkan tubuhnya, hingga ia terjatuh ke atas ranjang dengan Luhan yang berbaring di atas tubuhnya. Untuk sejenak kedua sejoli itu saling pandang sebelum Jongin mulai mencium bibir penuh Luhan.

Sehun cepat cepat memalingkan wajahnya dan setengah berlari keluar dari kamar Jongin. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari air matanya yang jatuh bercucuran.

" Sehunie... "

Chen yang baru saja ingin menyusul Sehun ke kamar Jongin langsung kaget melihat Sehun yang berlari melewatinya sambil menangis. Chen tak perlu bertanya untuk tahu jawabannya saat ia menatap ke arah pintu kamar yang masih terbuka, Jongin dan Luhan sedang berciuman. Dengan perlahan Chen menutup pintu kamar itu dan berbalik untuk menyusul Sehun.

Chanyeol yang sedang berjalan santai di taman istana merasa sedikit terganggu saat seorang berpakaian pelayan yang berlari melewatinya sambil menangis dan tak lama setelah itu seorang yang ia kenal sebagai salah satu pengawal Jongin berlari menyusulnya.

" Sehuna, ku mohon berhenti. " Seru Chen.

Sehun berhenti dan berbalik untuk memeluk tubuh Chen yang baru tiba di dekatnya dan kembali menangis. " Hiks, aku bodoh hyung... "

" Aniyo, Sehunie tidak bodoh. "

" Tapi Sehunie menyukai pangeran yang sudah mempunyai tunangan. Dan lihat, aku bodoh hyung karena berani mencintai pangeran padahal aku hanyalah seorang pelayan. Hiks.. " Ucap Sehun sedih.

" Sehunie, tidak ada satupun dari kita yang bisa menolak saat perasaan itu muncul tiba tiba, Sehunie harus kuat. " Ucap Chen lembut menenangkan.

" Tapi aku tidak tahan lagi hyung, setiap hari aku harus melihat mereka bermesraan. Aku ingin berhenti, tetapi pangeran tidak mau membiarkan aku pergi. Apa yang harus aku lakukan hyung? " Sehuh terus menangis.

" Bersabarlah, suatu saat nanti Sehunie pasti akan menemukan orang yang bisa mencintai Sehunie dengan tulus. Sekarang berhenti menangis, nanti cantiknya hilang. " Bujuk Chen.

" Hiks, Sehunie kan memang jelek hyung.. "

" Aniyo, bagiku Sehunie yang paling cantik di istana ini. Sekarang ayo Senyum. Hyung akan membawamu ke bukit yang kemaren. Sehunie suka air terjun kan? " Ajak Chen sambil menarik Sehun.

" Umm... "

Chanyeol tertegun mendengar ucapan kedua anak muda itu. " Aku tahu cintamu tulus pada pangeran. Tapi maaf, aku tidak bisa menghancurkan kebahagiaan putriku demi dirimu. "

Ayah dari putri Luhan itu berbalik arah, namun saat ia ingin melangkahkan kakinya, seseorang dari masa lalunya melintas tak jauh darinya, membuatnya tertegun sejenak, sebelum menghilang dan muncul di belakang orang itu.

" Suho... "

Orang yang dipanggil itupun menoleh, wajah yang merona merah itupun langsung memucat saat tahu siapa orang yang memanggilnya. " Chanyeol... "

" Syukurlah akhirnya aku menemukanmu... "

" Jonginie... "

Luhan melepaskan ciuman Jongin dari bibirnya dan menatap wajah tampan tunangannya itu dengan raut wajah penuh pemujaan.

" Apa yang mengganggumu Luhan? " Tanya Jongin.

" Ayo kita lakukan sekarang. "

Jongin terdiam. Ia mengerti apa yang di inginkan kekasihnya. " Kita belum menikah Luhanie, bersabarlah sebentar lagi. "

" Tapi aku takut waktu kita tak akan banyak Jonginie, aku hanya ingin saat aku kehilanganmu, aku bisa mengandung anakmu. " ucap Luhan. ' _Anak yang akan menjadi pewarismu dan_ _menjadikan aku ratu di istana ini_ ' sambungnya di dalam hati.

" Aku tak ingin menyakitimu... "

" kau tak akan menyakitiku, bukankah kita saling mencintai Jonginie, aku percaya padamu. " Desak Luhan. Jongin tampak berpikir sesaat, sebelum tersenyum.

" Baiklah kalau itu yang kau inginkan. "

Luhan tersenyum sangan cantik, usahanya untuk menjadi ratu di negeri ini sedikit lagi akan tercapai, semua orang akan menghormatinya karena ia akan mengandung calon pewaris tunggal kerajaan.

Jongin membaringkan tubuh Luhan dengan lembut, untuk sesaat ia menatap wajah cantik Luhan. Saat ia membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk mencium bibir kekasihnya, rasa sakit yang amat sangat menusuk kepalanya. Jongin meringis sakit, ia memegangi kepalanya.

" Jonginie, ada apa? " tanya Luhan panik.

" Aku... " Jongin terbatuk, dan ia tertegun saat melihat darah keluar dari mulutnya. Darah hitam. Darah kutukan.

" Aku akan memanggil tabib istana. "

" Tolong panggilkan Sehun kemari. " Bisik Jongin sebelum terkulai pingsan disamping Luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Terimakasih untuk yang koment di chapter pertamanya, koment lebih dari dua puluh lima, aku akan kembali lanjut.


	3. Chapter 3

THE HALF BLOOD VAMPIRE

.

Chapter 3

.

Cast : Kai, Sehun, Luhan, Chanyeol, Suho, Baekhyun

.

Genre : Fantasy, Roman, Sad

.

Author KILLA8894

.

Rated T dulu yaaa

.

HAPPY READING

.

Suho menatap ke sekelilingnya, sepi, tak ada satupun pengawal yang terlihat di taman itu, ia mendesah pelan sebelum kembali menatap pria jangkung di hadapannya.

" Suho- ya... "

Suho menunduk, tak tahan melihat tatapan tajam itu. " Hamba permisi tuan... " gumamnya, membungkuk sekilas, sebelum berbalik.

" Tak adakah yang ingin kau katakan padaku setelah sebelas tahun menghilang dari hidupku, park Suho ?" satu tangan Chanyeol menahan lengan kiri Suho.

" Hubungan kita sudah berakhir tuan Park. " Ucap Suho lirih.

Chanyeol menggeleng. " Aku akan ingatkan kalau kau lupa, sampai detik ini kau masih berstatus istriku, dan aku tak pernah berniat menceraikanmu seumur hidupku. "

Suho mendongak menatap wajah tampan Chanyeol dengan matanya yang berkaca kaca. " Tidak bisakah kau melepaskan aku ? Kau sudah bahagia bersama anak dan istrimu. Jangan kau rusak lagi dengan kehadiranku. "

" Aku mencintaimu Suho- ya, tidak bisakah kau terus bertahan disisiku, seperti dulu. "

" Maaf, aku tak bisa... "

Chanyeol maju selangkah dan menarik tubuh mungil Suho ke dalam pelukannya. " Suho- ya, dengar, aku tak peduli meskipun kau hanya manusia biasa, yang suatu saat akan menua, aku ingin kau tetap disisiku, bahkan meski kau tak bisa memberiku anak, aku akan tetap mencintaimu. Kau dengar itu, hanya kau yang aku inginkan. "

" Tapi kau sudah punya anak dan istri yang begitu mencintaimu. " Ucap Suho.

" Tapi aku mencintaimu... "

" Chan, kau tahu apa yang kita lakukan selama ini adalah sebuah kesalahan. Tidak seharusnya manusia biasa sepertiku berhubungan dengan seorang vampire sepertimu. Seperti yang kau bilang, bahkan untuk memiliki anakpun itu adalah mustahil. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa membahagiakanmu kelak. Tidak bisalah kau lepaskan aku saja? " Jelas Suho.

" Tidak. " Ucap Chanyeol tegas. " Aku sudah pernah kehilanganmu, sekarang tidak akan pernah ku biarkan kau pergi lagi dari sisiku. " Namja tampan itu mempererat dekapannya di tubuh mungil Suho.

" Lalu bagaimana dengan istrimu? "

 _'_ _ _Ya Tuhan, apa yang harus aku lakukan. Aku tidak takut kalau harus menghadapi Baekhyun sekali lagi, tapi bagaimana dengan nasib anakku?__ _'_ Batin Suho.

" Ya Tuhan anakku... " Permaisuri menutup mulutnya saat melihat kondisi Jongin.

" Tenanglah permaisuriku, anak kita sedang di obati tabib. Jongin pasti akan baik baik saja. "

" Tapi sayangku, kutukan itu... "

Raja tampan itu menoleh pada tabib istana yang sedang mengobati anaknya. " Apa yang terjadi pada anakku, bukankah seharusnya kutukan itu baru akan terjadi sebulan lagi? "

" Maafkan hamba yang mulia, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang dilakukan pangeran Jongin yang membuat kutukan itu menghampirinya lebih cepat. " Jelas sang tabib.

" Apa yang bisa ku lakukan untuk mencegah kutukan itu semakin menyebar di tubuh anakku? " Tanya Raja.

" Sekarang sudah terlambat Yang Mulia, andai saja kita bisa menemukan seseorang yang bisa mematahkan kutukan itu dengan darahnya, pangeran Jongin mungkin masih bisa diselamatkan. "

" Tak ada manusia yang bisa bertahan dengan sperma dari kaum kami, jadi apakah kali ini aku akan benar benar kehilangan anakku? " Lirih Raja.

" Hamba akan berusaha dengan mempertaruhkan nyawa hamba demi kesembuhan pangeran Jongin yang mulia. "

Yang mulia raja menutup matanya dengan gusar, sesaat ia membuka matanya dan menatap tajam pengawalnya. " Junsu- ah, panggilkan peramal Choi kemari. " Perintahnya.

" Baik yang mulia. " Setelah membungkuk hormat, dalam sekejap pengawal kepercayaan raja Yunho itu menghilang.

Raja menatap permaisurinya yang menangis tersedu sedu di samping tempat tidur Jongin. " Tenanglah sayangku, kita pasti berhasil menyelamatkan putra kita. dengan apa pun caranya. "

" Hiks, aku hanya bisa mengandung sekali dan aku tak bisa kalau harus kehilangan anak yang kita dapatkan dengan susah payah. " Lirih Jaejoong.

" Jongin pasti akan baik baik saja, kita harus percaya pada tabib Zhang. " Yunho berlutut di hadapan Jaejoong istrinya dan memeluknya dengan erat.

 _'_ _ _Maafkan ayah, putraku, karena keegoisan ayah yang ingin memilikimu dalam kehidupan kami, dirimu yang akhirnya menjadi korban.__ _'_

" Tak bisakah aku menukar nyawaku dengan nyawa putraku, suamiku. Aku tak tega kalau harus melihatnya menderita. " Isak Jaejoong.

" Kalau itu bisa dilakukan, aku sudah melakukannya sejak dulu sayang, tapi sayangnya kita tak bisa melakukannya. Tubuh Jongin menolaknya. " Ucap Yunho sedih.

 _'_ _ _Seandainya half-blood itu benar-benar ada...__ _'_

" Paduka, anda memanggil hamba? " suara serak Minho membuyarkan lamunan Yunho. Ia segera melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh istrinya dan beranjak dari posisinya untuk berdiri dihadapan peramal Choi yang menunduk di hadapannya.

" Ya, aku memintamu untuk sekali lagi meramalkan tentang nasib putraku. " Yunho sedikit menunduk untuk membantu istrinya berdiri.

Minho menengakkan badannya dan segera melangkah ke samping tmepat tidur pangeran Jongin, dan menggenggam tangannya yang dingin itu dengan tangannya yang mulai keriput.

Yunho memperhatikan dengan serius saat peramal Choi itu memejamkan matanya. Berharap ada sedikit keajaiban yang di temukan.

Untuk sesaat tubuh Minho tersentak mundur. Sekilas sekelebat bayangan seraut wajah melintas di depannya. Kemudia beralih ke sebuah pemandangan air terjun dan juga bunga mawar biru di genggaman seseorang. Secepat kilat Minho membuka matanya dan menatap tepat ke manik mata rajanya.

' __Apa yang ku lihat, siapa pemilik wajah itu, wajahnya sepintas mirip dengan Sehun, tapi...__ _'_

" Apa yang aku lihat peramal Choi... "

" Aku melihat bayangan seraut wajah yang mulia, mungkin dia lah petunjuk yang selama ini kita cari. " Ucap Minho.

" Siapa ?" tanya Raja tak sabaran.

Minho mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok yang berdiri tak jauh dari mulia, orang yang sejak awal kehadirannya hanya berdiri memperhatikan. " Putri Luhan... "

" Bagaimana bisa, bukankan putri Luhan adalah vampire keturunan murni. " Raja menatap terkejut pada tunangan anaknya.

" Hamba tidak tahu yang mulia, wajah di bayangan hamba mirip dengan wajah putri Luhan. " Minho menunduk dalam.

Raja menghembuskan nafas lega " kalau begitu kita memilih calon pendamping yang tepat untuk putraku. Darah luhan akan menyembuhkannya. Bisakah kita melakukan itu sekarang. Aku tak ingin membuat putraku menderita lebih lama."

" Mohon ampun yang mulia, akan tetapi hal seperti itu hanya bisa dilakukan saat Pangeran genap berusia dua puluh tahun dan itu masih sebulan lagi, kalau itu dilakukan sekarang, maka pangeran akan mati. " Sela tabib istana.

" Lalu apa yang bisa membuat putraku sadar sekarang tabib Zhang? "

" Hamba akan mencoba untuk membuat ramuan untuk pangeran sekarang. Bisakah Yang Mulia meninggalkan hamba disini bersama dengan Pangeran Jongin dan peramal Choi. Hamba memerlukan bantuannya untuk membuat ramuan itu. "

Raja menatap wajah cemas istrinya sesaat. " Baiklah, lakukan apa yang bisa kau lakukan. "

Raja menoleh kepada Luhan yang masih berdiri kaku di tempatnya. " Ayo nak, biarkan tabib Zhang melakukan tugasnya. "

" Baik, yang mulia. " Ucap Luhan patuh.

Setelah semua orang pergi, tabib Zhang langsung mendekati peramal Choi dan menatapnya tajam. " Aku tahu ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan Minho- ya. "

Minho tersenyum tipis. " Kau memang tak bisa dibohongi... "

" Apa yang membuatmu yakin kalau itu adalah putri Luhan? " Tanya Yixing.

" Wajah dibayanganku mirip dengan wajahnya. " Gumam Minho.

" Lalu petunjuk apa lagi yang kau dapatkan? "

" Kau tahu siapa orang di istana ini yang menyukai mawar biru Yixingie? "

Tabib Zhang terdiam sejenak mencoba mengingat. " Hanya satu orang yang aku ketahui setiap pagi selalu menghirup aroma mawar biru. "

" Siapa itu? " tanya Minho tak sabaran.

" Oh Sehun, pelayan pribadi pangeran. "

Minho tertegun, mengingat wajah Sehun, sekilas ia menyadari kemiripan di wajah putra sahabatnya itu dengan putri Luhan. Mungkinkah ?

" Aku akan mencari Oh Sehun sekarang. " Tegas Minho.

" Hei, tunggu kau belum jelaskan... "

Terlambat, Minho sudah lebih dulu menghilang dari hadapan Yixing.

 _'_ _ _Jika Sehun__ __berada di air terjun sekarang maka benar, dialah orang yang kami cari selama ini. Tapi bagaimana bisa Suho...__ _'_

" Aku pikir kau ingin ke air terjun Hunnie. " Ucap Chen, digenggamnya tangan mungil Sehun dengan jemarinya yang dingin.

" Entahlah hyung, tadinya aku memang ingin ke sana. Tapi pemandangan di sini juga bagus. " Sehun memperhatikan sekelilingnya yang dipenuhi hamparan bunga beraneka warna.

" Ini adalah taman pribadi permaisuri, kalau kita ketahuan berada di sini, kita pasti akan di hukum. " Ucap Chen cemas.

" Hanya sebentar hyung. " Sehun melepaskan genggaman tangan Chen dan melangkah ke sekumpulan tanaman mawar biru.

" Lihat hyung ini, indah sekali bukan. " Sehun mengacungkan tangannya, memperlihatkan setangkai mawar biru yang baru saja ia petik.

Namun senyuman itu hanya bertahan sebentar saat ia melihat kemunculan peramal Choi tepat di hadapannya.

Dengan kekuatan vampirenya, Chen dengan cepat sudah berada di hadapan Sehun, melindungi orang yang sudah di anggapnya seperti adik kandung sendiri itu dari tatapan tajam peramal Choi.

 _'_ _ _Di tangannya ada setangkai mawar biru, tapi dia tidak berada di air terjun. Jadi ternyata memang bukan dia ya, tapi mawar itu dan wajah Luhan...__ _'_ batin Minho.

" Ada apa peramal Choi kemari? " pertanyaan Chen lebih terlihat sebagai kecurigaan namja itu atas kehadirannya yang mendadak.

" Pangeran Jongin sedang sakit dan ku rasa ia membutuhkan pelayannya sekarang. "

" Apa, Pangeran sakit? " Sehun muncul dari belakang Chen dengan raut wajah cemas yang begitu kentara. " Aku harus pergi sekarang. "

" Tunggu Sehunie, aku akan mengantarmu. " Chen segera menyusul Sehun yang berlari mendahuluinya tanpa menghiraukan peramal Choi lagi.

Namja separu baya itu tampat diam terpaku di tempatnya, sekilas saat ia bertatapan dengan Sehun tadi ia melihat masa depan namja mungil itu dengan Pangeran Jongin. Dia matahari kedua.

 _'_ _ _Lalu siapa yang pada akhirnya harus tersingkir ? Suho-__ _ _ya, takdir yang buruk sedang menanti putramu.__ _'_

Peramal choi menatap ke arah punggung Sehun yang semakin menjauh. " Kau manusia yang baik, Nak. Tapi kenapa takdirmu harus sepahit itu. ku harap ada keajaiban yang akan membimbingmu pada jalan hidup yang lebih baik. "

Peramal Choi baru akan pergi dari tempat itu saat penciumannya yang tajam mencium bau yang tidak familiar untuknya.

" Bau ini, dia manusia. Tapi bagaimana bisa dia masuk kesini, dan kenapa dia mengikuti Sehun. aku harus menyelidikinya. " Peramal Choi memejamkan matanya dan dalam sekejap, ia sudah menghilang.

" Kenapa terburu buru Hunnie, kau tahu. Putri Luhan sudah ada di sana, menemani pangeran. Kau hanya akan di usir olehnya. " Ucap Chen.

" Tapi Chen hyung, entah kenapa aku bisa merasakan kalau Pangeran sedang membutuhkan aku sekarang. " Sahut Sehun tanpa mengurangi kecepatan langkahnya.

" Pangeran pasti lebih membutuhkan tunangannya dibandingkan dirimu Hunnie. "

Ucapan Chen, menyadarkan Sehun pada posisinya sebagai pelayan. " Hyung benar, bahkan selama ini Pangeran tidak pernah menatap wajahku. Bagaimana mungkin Pangeran membutuhkanku sekarang. " Sehun menunduk dengan wajah murung.

" Hei, jangan murung lagi Hunna, bagaimana kalau kita ke tempat Bibi Suho dulu, kau pasti lapar kan. Setelah itu baru aku akan mengantarmu ke tempat Pangeran. " Ajak Chen.

Mendengar nama ibunya di sebut, wajah Sehun langsung berubah cerah. " Benarkah kita akan ketempat ibu, hyung? "

Chen mengangguk.

" Kalau begitu, ayo! "

Baru dua langkah Sehun menarik lengan Chen. Suara yang asing terdengar menyapanya. Spontan ia berhenti dan menoleh ke arah samping kirinya. Di sana berdiri sekitar beberapa langkah darinya seorang laki laki bertubuh tinggi dan berparas tampan.

Chen langsung waspada, ia tak pernah melihat lelaki itu, dan dari baunya ia tahu, kalau laki laki itu adalah seorang manusia, sama seperti Sehun.

" Oh Sehun, benarkan? "

Sehun menatap bingung ke arah laki laki itu. " Ya, aku Oh Sehun. Tuan siapa? "

Laki laki itu tersenyum. " Akhirnya setelah sekian lama, aku bisa melihatmu lagi. Kau tumbuh dengan baik, Nak. Wajahmu sangat cantik seperti ibumu. "

" Siapa kau? " tanya Chen.

" Ah, aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku. Sehun juga mungkin lupa ya, karena aku terakhir bertemu dengannya, saat ia baru lahir. Namaku Wu Yifan. "

" Wu Yifan? " Tanya Sehun bingung.

" Ya... dan Sehuna, bisakah kau mempertemukan aku dengan ibumu sekarang? "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Seperti biasa review lebih dari dua puluh, aku akan lanjutkan.


	4. Chapter 4

THE HALF BLOOD VAMPIRE

.

Chapter 4

.

Cast : Kai, Sehun, Luhan, Chanyeol, Suho, Baekhyun

.

Genre : Fantasy, Roman, Sad

.

Author KILLA8894

.

Rated T dulu yaaa

.

HAPPY READING

.

" Ibu... "

Suho yang sedang sibuk memasak di dapur istana segera menoleh begitu mendengar panggilan dari orang yang sangat dirindukannya.

" Hunnie... "

" Ibu... " Sehun segera berlari dan melompat ke pelukan ibunya. " Hunnie, rindu ibu... "

" Ibu juga sangat merindukanmu, bagaimana di sana, apakah pangeran Jongin memperlakukanmu dengan baik? " Suho menatap anaknya dengan cemas.

Sehun mengangguk, namun sebagai seorang ibu, naluri Suho cukup tajam untuk mengetahui ada yang tidak beres dengan anaknya. " Apa dia menyakitimu, apa kau terluka, sayang, katakan dengan jujur pada ibu. "

" Tidak apa apa ibu, Pangeran tidak pernah melukai Hunnie, lihat tidak ada luka kan di tubuh Hunnie. " Sehun memperlihatkan tangannya yang mulus pada ibunya.

" Vampire memiliki kemampuan untuk menghilangkan bekas luka Sehunie, katakan jujur pada ibu, apa yang terjadi? "

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh sang ibu dan menunduk. " Pangeran sakit bu... " ucapnya lirih.

Suho terdiam, dengan jari mungilnya ia memegang kedua sisi wajah Sehun dan mendongakkannya untuk menatap matanya. Untuk sejenak, pria manis dengan satu anak itu tertegun melihat tatapan terluka di mata Sehun. " Kau tidak mencintai pangeran kan Sehuna? "

" Eh, kenapa ibu berpikir begitu? "

" Ibu tahu, pangeran memang sangat tampan, tapi jangan sampai kau mencintainya. " Tegas Suho.

" Tapi kenapa bu? "

" Dia tidak ditakdirkan untukmu Sehuna. Dia seorang pangeran vampire dan kau hanyalah manusia biasa. Ada batasan yang tidak boleh di langgar Nak. Ibu tak ingin kau bernasib sama seperti ibu. Ibu tak ingin melihatmu terluka. "

" Apa maksud ibu? " otak polos Sehun belum mampu mencerna maksud dari ucapan ibunya.

" Jaga jaraklah dengan pangeran Jongin, kita tidak tahu apa yang terjadi nanti nak, ibu hanya tidak ingin kau celaka. "

Sehun mengangguk, tanda mengerti.

 _'_ _ _Bolehkah, aku berharap. Kali ini aku bisa melawan takdir atas anakku. Semoga kau akan baik__ _ _baik saja nak.__ _'_ Batin Suho.

" Suho- ya... "

Suara itu, Suho sangat mengenal suara itu, namja penyelamat hidupnya. Tapi mungkinkah ia ada di sini. Dengan ragu Suho membalikkan badan dan langsung bertemu pandang dengan seorang namja jangkung yang menatapnya penuh rindu. " Yifan... "

" Syukurlah, tuhan mengabulkan doaku, akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu. " Yifan melangkah mendekat dan ingin langsung memeluk Suho, namun Sehun bergerak lebih dulu menghalangi langkahnya.

" Ahjushi, kenapa kau ingin memeluk ibuku? "

" Ah, maafkan aku... " ucap Yifan.

" Ibu, dia siapa ? sejak tadi dia terus mendesakku untuk bertemu ibu. " Tanya Sehun.

" Dia... " Suho terdiam sejenak, saat melihat sekelebat bayangan berhenti tak jauh dari pintu menuju dapur. Bahkan meski tak bisa melihat wujudnya, Suho mengetahhui siapa dia yang terdiam di sana. " Dia, ayahmu Nak... "

Yifan mengangkat satu alisnya dan kemudian tersenyum pada Sehun yang menganga melihatnya. " Dia ayahku? " tunjuknya tepat di depan wajah Yifan.

" Sayang, turunkan tangannya, bertingkahlah yang sopan pada ayahmu. " Perintah Suho.

Sehun mundur selangkah. " Ibu tidak bohongkan, dia ayahku? "

" Ibu tidak bohong sayang. "

Sehun menatap wajah Yifan dengan mata beningnya yang berkaca kaca. " Hiks, ayah... aku merindukanmu... "

Yifan merentangkan tangan untuk membawa anaknya ke dalam pelukannya. " Maafkan ayah baru bisa muncul sekarang nak, butuh waktu yang sangat lama bagi ayah untuk bisa menemukan keberadaan kalian. " Bisik Yifan.

Sehun hanya terdiam di dalam pelukan Yifan. Keadaan menjadi hening karena baik Suho ataupun Yifan juga tak berniat untuk bicara, keduanya hanya bisa saling tatap. Mencoba menyelami hati masing masing lewat tatapan mata.

" Ada apa ini? "

Suara bass yang tak pernah di dengar Sehun sebelumnya terdengar ditelinganya. Dengan perlahan ia melepaskan pelukan Yifan dan mengintip dari balik tubuh jangkung itu. ada sosok tubuh berbadan jangkung lain yang berdiri di dekat pintu. Menatap tajam tepat ke arah ibunya. Meski tidak pernah berbicara dengannya, Sehun mengenalnya, dia adalah ayah dari putri Luhan.

" Chanyeol... " gumam Suho.

Yifan yang mendengar ucapan Suho, segera menoleh ke arah Chanyeol dengan tatapan menyelidik.

Chanyeol melangkah dengan tenang mendekati Suho, menyerahkan keranjang penuh buah di tangannya pada istrinya itu dan mengecup kilat bibir mungilnya.

Sehun yang melihat itu hanya bisa menatap bingung, apa hubungan antara ibunya dengan ayah dari putri Luhan ?

" Kenapa di sini ramai sekali sayang? " tanya Chanyeol.

" Ibu, kenapa ibu membiarkan ayah dari putri Luhan mencium ibu? " tanya Sehun penasaran.

" Ibu...? " Chanyeol menatap ke arah Suho dengan bingung.

Suho menelan ludahnya dengan gugup, tak menyangka situasi akan berubah menjadi seperti ini. " Sehunnie, dia suami ibu, namanya Park Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeollie, dia putraku Sehun. "

" Suami... " gumam Sehun, menatap tak percaya kearah ibunya, lalu beralih pada ayahnya yang tampak marah. Ada apa ini ?

" Putramu ? apa dia anak kita, sayang? " Chanyeol tak kalah terkejut dari Sehun.

Suho meremas ujung kemeja yang dipakainya dengan tangannya yang gemetar. " Bukan, kau tahu sendiri bukan, aku tak bisa mengandung anak dari dirimu. "

" Lalu bagaimana kau bisa mempunyai anak, kau tak mungkin menikah lagi saat menjadi istriku bukan, aku sudah menandaimu. " Chanyeol maju selangkah, menghilangkan jarak antara dirinya dengan Suho.

" Hiks, maafkan aku. Aku tak bermaksud mengkhianatimu. Tapi saat itu aku mabuk, dan tak sengaja melakukannya dengan Yifan. " Suho menggigit bibirnya sendiri.

" Maksudmu, laki laki itu adalah dia? " Chanyeol melirik sekilas ke arah Yifan yang tampak mengepalkan tangan.

Suho mengangguk dengan wajah berlinangan air mata. " Maafkan aku Chan... "

Chanyeol tersenyum sedih. " Tidak, ini juga salahku, karena aku tak bisa melindungimu saat itu, hingga aku harus kehilanganmu. " Pria tampan itu menarik tubuh Suho kedalam pelukannya, membiarkan pria mungil itu terisak di dadanya.

" Itu juga bukan salahmu, tak ada satupun yang menghendaki peperangan itu terjadi. " Bisik Suho.

" Tapi karena itu, aku kehilanganmu, dan kau harus menderita karena diriku. Aku berjanji sayang, kali ini aku akan melindungi kalian semampu yang aku bisa, aku tak ingin kehilangan lagi. " Ucap Chanyeol pelan.

" kalian? " Suho melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap bingung ke arah suaminya.

" Ya, kau dan Sehun. Di dalam tubuhnya mengalir darahmu juga sayang. Aku juga akan menganggapnya seperti anakku sendiri. " Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Sehun dan tersenyum lembut. Entah mengapa saat menatap wajah manis Sehun, ia menemukan kedamaian dihatinya.

" Aku tak akan membiarkanmu mendekati anakku tuan vampire. " Ucap Yifan sinis.

Sehun menatap ke arah Yifan dan Chanyeol bergantian. Masih terlihat bingung dengan kenyataan yang baru saja diterimanya. Ibunya menikah dengan seorang vampire dan kemudian di perkosa seorang pria hingga lahirlah dirinya. Apakah itu benar ?

" Ibu, apakah aku mempunyai dua orang ayah? " Tanya Sehun polos.

Suho melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol dari tubuhnya dan berjalan menghampiri Sehun yang kebingungan. " Iya sayang. " Jawabnya lirih. "Maafkan ibu yang merahasiakan ini darimu. "

"Tapi aku adalah ayah kandungmu nak. " Sela Yifan, ia melirik sinis pada Chanyeol yang tampak tenang.

" Umm, tapi ibu tidak menikah dengan ayah. " Gumam Sehun.

" Kalau kau tidak keberatan kau juga bisa menganggapku seperti ayah kandungmu sendiri. " Ucap Chanyeol. Ia melangkah mendekat dan menepuk punggung Sehun dengan lembut.

Pria manis itu hanya bisa menunduk. Jika itu semua benar, maka itu artinya ia bersaudara dengan putri Luhan, ya, saudara tiri. Dan itu artinya, ia tak akan pernah punya kesempatan bersama dengan pangeran Jongin untuk selama lamanya. Tanpa sadar, Sehun terisak. Chanyeol yang berdiri paling dekat dengannya segera menarik tubuh mungil itu ke dalam pelukannya. Sehun tak menolak, ia hanya terus menangis sambil melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Chanyeol. Kenapa takdirnya harus seperti ini ?

Sehun dengan setengah berlari memasuki kamar tidur pangeran Jongin. Di belakangnya Chen berjalan dengan lebih tenang mengikutinya. Namja yang juga merangkap sebagai pengawal pangeran itu baru saja mengabarkan kepada Sehun soal kondisi pangeran yang semakin melemah.

Raja Yunho dan juga Ratu Jaejoong menatap penuh tanda tanya pada pelayan yang baru masuk dengan mata membengkak seperti baru saja menangis itu. Sehun membungkuk memberi hormat sebelum melangkah menghampiri tabib Zhang.

" Apa yang terjadi pada pangeran? " tanyanya cemas.

" Kondisi pangeran semakin menurun, kau dari mana saja Sehun, kenapa lama sekali baru muncul. " Tanya tabib Zhang.

" Maafkan aku, pangeran memberiku waktu libur hari ini, jadi aku kembali ke tempat ibu. " Ucap Sehun lirih, ia menatap ke arah pangeran yang terbaring lemah di tempat tidur dengan wajah yang begitu pucat. " Pangeran... " bisiknya lirih. Sehun baru mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh kening pangeran, ketika suara dingin itu menghentikan pergerakan tangannya.

" Sedikit saja kau menyentuh tubuh pangeran tanpa seijinku, aku akan menghisap darahmu hingga kering, manusia. "

Sehun menoleh ke arah putri Luhan yang berdiri angkuh di samping Ratu Jaejoong. Ia menunduk. " Maafkan aku tuan putri. "

" Jangan pernah berniat menyentuh pangeran dengan tangan kotormu itu, aku tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan pangeran dulu, sehingga memilih manusia hina sepertimu menjadi pelayannya. " Putri Luhan menatap sinis ke arah Sehun yang masih menunduk.

" Jaga ucapanmu putri, Pangeran pasti sudah memikirkan alasan kenapa dia memilih manusia yang menjadi pelayannya. Sekarang lebih baik kita memikirkan bagaimana caranya untuk membuat pangeran pulih seperti semula. " Ucap Ratu Jaejoong tenang.

Begitu Ratu selesai berbicara, tubuh lemah Jongin bergetar hebat dan ia terbatuk. Darah hitam kembali menyembur dari mulutnya. Semua yang ada di sana terkesiap kaget. Terkecuali Sehun yang bergerak menghampiri tempat tidur pangeran sambil menangis.

" Pangeran... " bisiknya. Ia menyeka darah yang mengotori wajah pangeran dengan lengan bajunya. " Tabib Zhang tolong pangeran Jongin... " dengan wajah yang basah dengan air mata Sehun menatap ke arah tabib Zhang yang tampak masih kaget.

" Ah, iya, tak ada cara lain, selain melakukan ritual itu yang mulia. "

Raja Yunho mengangguk dan langsung berjalan keluar ruangan.

" Bertahanlah sebentar nak, kami akan menyembuhkanmu. " Bisik Jaejoong sebelum mengikuti sang Raja. "Ayo Luhan, kita harus bersiap siap untuk ritualnya. "

Dengan enggan, Luhan melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti sang Ratu. Haruskah kali ini ia mengorbankan darahnya untuk pangeran Jongin ?

Kini di dalam ruangan itu hanya tersisa tabib Zhang dan Sehun yang masih dengan telaten membersihkan wajah Pangeran Jongin, baju bagian depan dan juga lengannya berlumuran darah hitam yang baru saja kembali disemburkan pangeran Jongin.

" Sehuna, tunggulah di sini, aku harus mengambil ramuan untuk pangeran. "

Sehun hanya mengangguk, ia menatap sedih wajah pucat pangeran Jongin. " Pangeran, ku mohon, cepatlah bangun. Hiks, aku rela meski harus melihatmu menikah dengan putri Luhan. Asalkan kau cepat sembuh. " Sehun mencium jemari pangeran yang ia genggam. Terasa semakin dingin.

Tiba tiba saja mata pangeran terbuka, merah, melotot ke arahnya. Sehun tersentak kaget, namun ia tak bisa melangkah mundur, karena tangannya balik di genggam pangeran dengan sangat kuat, membuatnya meringis kesakitan.

" Hiks, pangeran... "

Dan, tanpa di duga, pangeran terbatuk batuk kembali dan menyemburkan darah hitam yang jauh lebih banyak dari sebelum sebelumnya, membasahi wajah, rambut, dan seluruh tubuh bagian depan Sehun.

" Pangeran.. ku mohon... Bertahanlah... " teriak Sehun panik, saat kepala pangeran Jongin terkulai ke samping. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sehun meraih pisau kecil milik tabib Zhang di meja samping tempat tidur pangeran dan menggores telapak tangannya hingga berdarah.

Dengan tangan gemetar Sehun membuka mulut pangeran dengan tangannya yang tak terluka dan meneteskan darah itu ke dalam mulut pangeran Jongin. " Hiks, bertahanlah pangeran... "

Begitu tetesan darah di tangan Sehun masuk ke dalam mulut Jongin, pangeran tampan itu langsung membuka matanya. Yang kali ini berubah warna kembali menjadi biru cerah. Tanpa Sehun sadari saat bertatapan dengan Jongin, warna matanya sekilas berubah menjadi biru seperti milik Jongin, namun hanya sekejap, matanya kembali berwarna kecoklatan seperti semula.

Jongin menarik tangan Sehun yang terluka dan kembali menghisap darahnya. Selama itu tak sedikitpun ia memutuskan kontak matanya dengan Sehun.

Hingga seseorang, kembali melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan dan menatap kaget melihat pemandangan di depannya. " Sehun, kau... "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Seperti biasa koment lebih dari dua puluh, aku lanjutin. Hehe...


	5. Chapter 5

THE HALF BLOOD VAMPIRE

.

Chapter 5

.

Cast : Kai, Sehun, Luhan, Chanyeol, Suho, Baekhyun

.

Genre : Fantasy, Roman, Sad

.

Author KILLA8894

.

Rated T dulu yaaa

.

HAPPY READING

.

" Tabib Zhang... " Sehun menatap ke arah tabib Zhang dengan tatapan yang tak kalah kaget.

Orang itu yang tak lain adalah tabib Zhang, menurunkan arah pandangannya dari wajah Sehun ke arah tangannya yang masih dihisap pangeran Jongin. Dengan kekuatan vampirenya, dalam sekejap mata ia sudah berada di sisi lain tempat tidur pangeran. " Hentikan pangeran, kau bisa membunuh Sehun jika kau terus menghisap darahnya. "

Jongin menoleh ke arah tabib Zhang dengan matanya yang kembali semerah darah. Untuk sesaat tabib Zhang merasakan sekujur tubuhnya merinding saat melihat tatapan mengerikan pangeran, apalagi dengan wajah yang penuh berlumuran darah itu. " Ku mohon pangeran, kau bisa menghabiskan seluruh darah Sehun... "

Jongin kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke wajah Sehun yang semakin memucat, ia melepaskan mulutnya dari tangan Sehun dan menggerakkan badannya untuk duduk berhadapan dengan wajah pucat itu.

" Syukurlah, pangeran baik baik saja. " Dengan bibir putih pucat yang gemetar, Sehun mencoba tersenyum ke arah pangeran, pandangannya memburam.

" Oh Sehun... " pangeran Jongin menarik tangan Sehun yang masih digenggamnya, hingga badan kurus nan mungil milik pelayannya itu menempel di tubuhnya. Tanpa di duga oleh Sehun, ataupun tabib Zhang yang menatap dengan mulut terbuka lebar, Jongin mencium pelayannya itu dengan mulutnya yang masih berlumuran darah. Hanya sesaat, karena Jongin dengan cepat melepaskannya. " Sudah lebih baik? " tanyanya singkat.

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya, merasakan pandangannya yang tadi buram kembali normal. Ia mengangguk. " Ya, pangeran... "

Jongin mengangkat tangan Sehun yang terluka dan menjilatnya. Seperti dulu, luka itu kembali menghilang dari tangan Sehun. " Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku, aku beruntung memiliki pelayan sepertimu. " Ucapnya tulus.

Sehun hanya menunduk, hatinya teriris, menyadari sampai kapanpun pangeran Jongin hanya akan menganggapnya sebagai pelayan pribadinya. Ya, mungkin Sehun harus mulai bisa menerima dengan ikhlas, seperti yang ia ucapkan sebelum memberikan darahnya untuk Jongin. Merelakan pangeran tampan itu untuk bersama dengan putri Luhan. Tanpa disadarinya, buliran air mata jatuh menuruni pipinya yang masih berlumuran darah Jongin. Sekilas terlihat seperti namja manis itu menangis darah.

" Oh Sehun kenapa kau menangis ? apa aku menyakitimu? "

Jongin menatap bingung ke arah Sehun. Namun namja manis itu hanya menggeleng. " Hamba tidak apa apa yang mulia. " Sahutnya lirih.

" Benarkah? " Jongin menoleh ke arah tabib Zhang yang masih berdiri di tempatnya.

" Benar yang mulia. " Kali ini Sehun mengucapkannya dengan lebih tegas.

" Ah, Sehuna, sebaiknya kau bersihkan dulu tubuhmu itu, aku akan memeriksa pangeran sekarang. " Usir Yixing dengan halus.

Sehun mengangguk, ia beranjak turun dari atas ranjang pangeran, membungkuk sekilas, sebelum berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar. Setelah namja manis itu keluar dari ruangan, Yixing segera melangkah lebih dekat ke arah pangeran Jongin.

" Aku tak menyangka, kalau darah manusia biasa akan bisa membangunkanmu pangeran. " Tabib kepercayaan Raja itu menempelkan telapak tangannya di kening pangeran. " Sepertinya semuanya kembali normal. " Gumamnya.

" Apakah kutukan itu sudah hilang? " tanya Jongin.

Yixing menggeleng. "Umurmu belum genap dua puluh tahun pangeran, kita masih belum tahu apa yang akan terjadi saat umurmu genap nanti. "

" Tetapi kutukan itu sudah datang sebelum umurku genap berusia dua puluh tahun. "

Yixing menatap pangeran Jongin dengan tenang. " Apa yang kau lakukan sebelum kau merasakan sakit akibat kutukan itu? "

" Aku tidak... " Jongin terdiam sejenak, teringat apa yang ia lakukan dengan tunangannya. " Saat itu aku hanya bercumbu dengan Luhan. "

" Pangeran, anda tahu, saat anda berhubungan intim sebelum anda terikat dengannya, kutukan itu akan semakin cepat menyebar di tubuh pangeran. "

" Ya, aku tahu, tapi aku tak bisa melihat kesedihan di mata Luhan saat ia bilang kalau ia ingin mempunyai anak dariku sebelum aku mati. "

Yixing mendengus kesal. " Apakah kau tidak menyadarinya pangeran, putri Luhan hanya menginginkan keturunan pewaris darimu, dia bahkan tidak peduli kalau kau akan mati. "

" Aku tahu, tapi aku mencintainya... " gumam Jongin.

" Tapi, sadarkah anda pangeran, saat tadi anda mencium Sehun, anda terikat dengannya seumur hidup anda. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu, hingga kau nekad menciumnya tanpa memikirkan akibatnya. "

Jongin memejamkan matanya. " Hanya itu yang bisa aku lakukan, jika aku membiarkannya pergi begitu saja tanpa menciumnya, Sehun akan berubah menjadi vampire sama seperti kita. "

" Aku mengerti. " Ucap Yixing. " Apakah sekarang, tubuh anda masih terasa sakit? "

Jongin menggerakkan tubuhnya, lalu menggeleng. " Ku rasa tidak, tubuhku terasa nyaman untuk digerakkan. "

" Ini aneh, bagaimana mungkin darah manusia biasa memiliki efek yang kuat seperti ini. " Gumam Yixing.

" Kau tidak berpikir dia adalah Half blood bukan? " tanya Jongin.

" Tidak, darahnya murni, darah manusia biasa. " Jawab Yixing. " Aku akan meminta Minho untuk menyelidiki ini nanti, tapi sebelum itu, sebaiknya anda membersihkan tubuh anda lebih dulu pangeran. Sementara itu aku akan ke kastil belakang untuk meminta Raja membatalkan ritual. "

" Ritual? " Jongin menatap penuh tanya.

" Ya, ritual untuk kesembuhan anda pangeran dengan melalui perantara darah tunangan anda. " Jongin menaikkan sebelah alisnya. " Entah kenapa aku tidak senang mendengarnya. " Ucapnya.

" Peramal Choi mengatakan kalau putri Luhan ada di dalam ramalannya, ramalan untuk kesembuhan pangeran. "

Jongin tampak berpikir. " Bisakah kau biarkan aku sendiri dulu? "

" Baik pangeran. "

" Sebelum kau menemui Ayah, tolong katakan pada Sehun, aku ingin ia menemuiku setengah jam lagi. "

" Baik. "

Sepeninggal Yixing, Jongin segera melepaskan bajunya yang berlumuran darah. Ia tampak merenung, memikirkan apa yang baru saja terjadi padanya. " Aku tak tahu siapa Sehun sebenarnya, namun aku merasa ada yang berbeda dengannya. Aku harap sebelum aku pergi, aku sudah mengetahuinya nanti. " Jongin melempar kaosnya ke sudut kamar dan melangkah dengan tenang ke kamar mandi.

" Ada apa bibi memanggilku kemari? " Chen menatap penuh tanya pada Suho yang menariknya ke taman belakang istana saat namja itu ingin menyusul Sehun ke kamar pangeran.

" Chennie, aku pikir kau sangat menyayangi Sehunku bukan? "

" Tentu saja bibi, Sehun adalah orang yang sangat berharga untukku. " Meski bingung, namun Chen tetap menjawabnya.

Suho tersenyum lembut. " Aku mengerti. Namun bisakah kau mengabulkan permintaanku kali ini? "

" Apa itu bibi? "

" Kurang dari sebulan lagi, Sehun akan genap berusia tujuh belas tahun. Aku ingin kau membawanya pergi jauh dari sini sebelum hari itu tiba. " Ucap Suho.

" Apa maksud bibi, kenapa aku harus membawa Sehunie pergi? "

" Kau tahu, Sehun dilahirkan di hari yang sama dengan pangeran. Kau pasti mengerti maksudku bukan? "

Mata Chen terbelalak lebar saat ia mendengar ucapan Suho. Tentu saja ia mengerti, peraturan istana vampire yang mengharuskan setiap orang yang di istana ini yang memiliki tanggal lahir dan hari yang sama dengan kelahiran keluarga Raja, akan dikorbankan saat usia orang itu beranjak dewasa. " Tapi bibi, apa aku bisa menjaga Sehun dengan baik? "

" Bibi percaya padamu, hanya kau satu satunya yang bisa menolong Sehun. Aku tak ingin melihat anakku dikorbankan. Ku mohon Chennie, selamatkan anakku. "

Chen mengangguk. " Aku akan berusaha sebisaku untuk menjaga Sehunie bibi, bibi tidak perlu khawatir. "

Suho tersenyum lemah, ia maju selangkah dan memeluk tubuh Chen dengan erat. ' __Ku__ __mohon untuk kali ini saja, Tuhan, jangan biarkan anakku bernasib sama sepertiku.__ _'_

Tanpa keduanya sadari, ada dua sosok lain yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

 _'_ _ _Maafkan aku Suho- ya, namun aku tak bisa membiarkan itu terjadi. Harus ada satu__ __yang dikorbankan '__ Sosok yang berada di pojok kanan taman itu menghilang seiring arah angin yang berhembus.

' __Kali__ __ini, aku harap aku bisa membantumu, Suho- ya '.__ Sosok yang berdiri tak jauh di belakang Suho itu berbalik arah dan melangkah dengan tenang meninggalkan keduanya.

" Bibi, aku harus menemui Sehun sekarang. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu padanya... "

Suho melepaskan pelukannya dan mengangguk. " Pergilah... "

Di lain tempat...

" Ibu, haruskah aku memberikan darahku untuk pangeran? " bisik Luhan, gadis cantik itu nampak gelisah melihat para pelayan istana yang sedang menyiapkan keperluan ritual di atas batu persembahan.

" Tak ada cara lain Luhanie, kau harus melakukannya. Hanya itu satu satunya cara kau mendapatkan simpati dari Raja dan Ratu, setelah itu aku bisa mendesak mereka untuk mempercepat pernikahan kalian. " Balas Baekhyun tak kalah pelan. Vampire cantik itu menatap ke arah ratu Jaejoong yang tampak cemas berdiri di sisi lain kastil, ia menyeringai. " Sebentar lagi, takhta ini akan menjadi milikku. " Batinnya menjerit puas.

Tepat di saat itu, Raja Yunho menoleh ke arah keduanya dan tersenyum. Untuk sesaat, Baekhyun merasakan ketakutan menyergap perasaannya, apa Raja vampire itu mendengar suara hatinya ? ketakutan itu semakin bertambah saat Yunho berjalan pelan ke arahnya.

" Aku minta maaf padamu karena anakku, anakmu harus mengorbankan sebagian darahnya. Aku mengerti kau pasti sedang mencemaskan anakmu bukan? "

Baekhyun merasakan kebahagiaan membuncah di dadanya, Raja bodoh itu tidak mengetahui isi hatinya yang sebenarnya. Tidak sia sia ia belajar pada penyihir tua itu untuk menutup rapat isi hatinya. " Merupakan suatu kehormatan bagi saya, bisa membuat anak saya berguna bagi calon suaminya. " Sahutnya dengan suara tenang.

" Ya, aku yakin Jongin pasti akan sangat bahagia memiliki kekasih yang begitu tulus mencintainya. " Raja Yunho tersenyum ke arah Luhan, yang dibalas senyuman manis gadis itu.

" Anda terlalu berlebihan yang mulia, mungkin saja hanya itu yang bisa putri hamba lakukan untuk yang pangeran Jongin. "

" Tapi, itu merupakan sesuatu yang sangat berharga untuk putraku. Jadi Park Luhan, apa kau siap dengan ritualnya? "

Luhan mengangguk, dan raja Yunho langsung mengulurkan tangannya yang dengan senang hati di terima oleh Luhan. Keduanya berjalan dengan langkah anggun menuju batu besar persembahan di tengah aula kastil itu. luhan tersenyum sinis, sebentar lagi, setelah ia mengorbankan darahnya, ia akan memiliki jiwa pangeran dan seluruh istana dan rakyat bangsa Vampire. Keinginannya akan segera tercapai.

" Berbaringlah anakku. " Perintah Yunho saat keduanya tiba di depan batu itu, Luhan mengangguk, dan Yunho segera melepaskan genggaman tangannya di jemari Luhan. Ia menatap sekilas ke arah Luhan yang dengan patuh berbaring di atas batu persembahan itu.

" Ini pisaunya, suamiku. " Jaejoong menyerahkan pisau yang terlihat berkilauan di terpa cahaya lilin yang mengelilingi seisi ruangan.

Yunho mengambilnya tanpa bersuara lagi, untuk sejenak ia ragu untuk menggoreskan pisau itu ke tangan Luhan. Ia seperti merasakan ada firasat buruk yang akan terjadi kalau ia menggoreskan pisaunya di lengan mulus itu.

" Apa yang anda tunggu yang mulia, kita tak bisa bersantai saat nyawa pangeran di pertaruhkan. " Desak Baekhyun. Batinnya menggeram kesal saat melihat tangan Yunho yang bergerak ragu ragu untuk menggores lengan anaknya.

Tepat saat pisau itu hampir menyentuh kulit putih pucat Luhan, suara seseorang menghentikannya.

" Hentikan yang mulia, pangeran Jongin sudah sadar. Anda tidak perlu melakukan ritual itu sekarang. "

Yunho menoleh ke arah belakang, tampak tabib Zhang tengah membungkuk ke arahnya. " Benarkah apa yang kau katakan, tapi bagaimana mungkin. Aku bahkan belum memulai acara ritualku. "

" Pangeran terbangun setelah ia meminum darah pelayan manusianya yang mulia. "

" Pelayan manusia ? Maksudmu Sehun? " Raja memandang ke arah istrinya yang tampak begitu terkejut mendengar berita itu.

" Benar yang mulia. "

" Tapi bagaimana bisa, darah seorang manusia bisa menyadarkan pangeran dari kutukannya? " Baekhyun tampak tak suka dengan berita yang baru saja disampaikan tabib Zhang.

" Hamba juga tidak mengetahui hal itu, tapi memang seperti itulah kenyataannya. "

" Apakah dia seorang half blood? " tanya Ratu, penasaran.

" Bukan yang mulia, dia hanya manusia biasa. Hamba sudah memastikan darahnya tidak memiliki campuran dengan darah bangsa kita. "

" Ini aneh, tapi mungkin putraku mengetahui kalau darah pelayannya akan berguna untuknya, karena itu ia memilih anak itu yang menjadi pelayan pribadinya. Katakan pada anak manusia itu, aku ingin bertemu dan mengucapkan terima kasih padanya. " perintah Yunho dengan suara tenang.

" Baik yang mulia. " Ucap tabib Zhang.

" Ayo, istriku, kita temui putra kita. " raja merangkul pinggang ramping istrinya, sesaat Raja melihat seseorang yang baru memunculkan dirinya di sudut ruangan. Ia mengamati pergerakan bibir orang itu dan mengangguk sekilas.

 _'_ _ _Ada apa lagi kali ini?__ _'_ Batin sang raja.

Pangeran Jongin berjalan dengan santai ke arah kamar pelayan pribadinya, tanpa kawalan pengawal pribadinya. Ia sudah menunggu cukup lama di kamarnya, namun pelayan mungilnya itu belum juga muncul, karena itulah ia berada disini sekarang, bermaksud menemui pelayannya itu.

Pangeran muda itu menghentikan langkahnya beberapa meter dari kamar Sehun, saat pintu kamar itu terbuka, menampilkan sesosok tubuh mungil yang tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya. " Ish, kenapa bau amisnya belum hilang juga, apa aku harus membersihkan tubuhku di air terjun itu lagi, tapi Chen hyung sedang tidak ada di sini. "

Jongin tersenyum kecil saat melihat tingkah imut pelayannya yang menghentak hentakkan kaki jenjangnya ke atas lantai.

" Ah, apa boleh buat, aku akan pergi sendirian ke sana. Semoga saja aku tidak bertemu vampire jahat di jalan. " Gumam Sehun.

Sehun kembali melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar, mengambil jubah hitamnya. Jubah itu terlihat kebesaran di pakai di tubuh mungilnya. Setelah merasa sudah siap, ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar, mengunci pintu dan dengan setengah berlari menuju ke arah belakang istana. Ia tak menyadari kalau pangeran Jongin mengikuti langkahnya di belakang. Salahkan pangeran itu yang menggunakan kekuatan vampirenya untuk mengikuti Sehun.

 _'_ _ _Tak ku sangka, manusia biasa sepertimu berani juga memasuki hutan terlarang ini, sepertinya aku tak pernah salah memilihmu menjadi pelayanku__ _'_ Batin Jongin.

Lamunan Jongin buyar, saat ia mendengar teriakan bahagia Sehun. untuk sesaat pangeran tampan itu terpesona dengan pemandangan di depannya. Air terjun itu tidak begitu besar dengan telaga di bawahnya yang begitu bening dan dikelilingi tanaman mawar biru yang tengah bermekaran. Sangat indah.

Jongin kembali terperangah saat melihat pelayannya ingin melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya dan bersiap masuk ke dalam telaga. Jongin tidak tahan lagi, dan ia pun memunculkan tubuhnya tepat di samping Sehun. " Tidakkah itu terlihat kurang ajar ketika kau ingin membuka pakaianmu di hadapanku? "

" Kyaaa... " Sehun terlonjak kaget, dan hampir saja terpeleset jatuh ke dalam telaga, namun pangeran Jongin dengan kekuatan vampirenya segera menahan tubuh ramping itu agar tidak jatuh ke dalam air. " Untuk ukuran laki laki, tubuhmu sangat ramping Sehuna, dan apa ini, ku rasa kau mempunyai lingkar pinggul yang lebih kecil dari Luhan. "

" Apa yang pangeran lakukan di sini. " Sehun berusaha melepaskan rangkulan Jongin di pinggangnya. Namun, pangeran tampan itu tidak membiarkannya.

Jongin tersenyum jahil ke arah Sehun. " Aku sedang lapar, tidak ada orang lain di sini. Sepertinya aku akan memakanmu saja. "

" Ehh... " mata sipit Sehun membelalak lebar. " Jangan lakukan itu pangeran, tubuhku kurus, dagingku tidak banyak, darahku juga hanya sedikit. " Tanpa sadar namja manis itu merengek.

" Benarkah? " tangan jahil Jongin merambat ke pantat berisi Sehun. " Tapi aku menemukan setumpuk daging lezat di sini. Lihat begitu kenyal. Aku jadi ingin cepat cepat memakannya. Akh, aku lapar sekali... "

" Kyaa... jangan makan aku... "

Sehun dengan brutal memukulkan genggaman tangan mungilnya di dada bidang Jongin, membuat pangeran muda itu tertawa terbahak bahak melihat ekspresi Sehun..

" Pangeran menyebalkan, jangan makan pantat Sehunie... " rengek Sehun, ia mendorong dengan sekuat tenaga tubuh Jongin.

Karena masih dalam keadaan tertawa, pangeran tampan itu hilang keseimbangan dan terjatuh masuk ke dalam telaga dengan Sehun yang masih berada di dalam pelukannya.

" Uhuks... " Sehun terbatuk, saat air masuk dengan tiba tiba ke dalam hidung dan mulutnya.

" Hei, Sehuna, kau tidak apa apa. " Jongin mengangkat tubuh mungil Sehun ke dalam gendongannya.

" Umm, hamba tidak apa apa pangeran. " Ucap Sehun lemah.

" Syukurlah, aku tidak ingin kehilangan pelayanku yang berharga. Apalagi sebentar lagi aku akan menikah. Aku ingin pelayan mungilku ini nanti ada di sisiku saat aku menikah. "

Sehun yang masih terbatuk batuk, kembali merasakan sesak di dadanya. Ia berusaha menekan rasa sakit itu dan tersenyum ke arah pangeran. " Hamba mengerti pangeran. " Ucapnya dengan mata yang mulai berkaca kaca.

" Kenapa menangis, ada yang sakit? " tanya Jongin, yang dijawab gelengan kepala Sehun. " Buka mulutmu Sehuna. "

Meski bingung, namun Sehun tetap membuka mulutnya sesuai perintah pangeran Jongin. Sesaat pangeran memperbaiki gendongan ala bridle stylenya pada tubuh Sehun, agar tubuh mungil itu tidak sepenuhnya masuk kedalam air. Perlahan kepala pangeran menunduk, dan ia menempelkan bibir tebalnya ke bibir tipis Sehun, terdiam sejenak, sebelum ia melumat bibir tipis itu dan mulai menyalurkan energi penyembuhnya.

 _'_ _ _Aku tidak tahu kenapa, energi penyembuhku hanya bisa ku pakai untukmu Sehuna, aku pikir ini adalah balasan karena darahmu telah menyelamatkanku.__ _'_ Batin Jongin.

Pangeran mulai memperdalam lumatannya, dan Sehun dengan tubuhnya yang gemetar perlahan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Jongin.

 _'_ _ _Biarkan untuk sesaat aku bisa memilikimu, pangeranku.__ _'_ Lirih batin Sehun.

Jongin melepas lumatannya dan menatap sayu ke arah bibir sehun yang membengkak. " Berjanjilah padaku Sehuna, jangan pernah tinggalkan aku. " Sebelum Sehun sempat menjawab, Jongin kembali merunduk dan mencium rakus bibir mungil bengkak miliknya, dan Sehun hanya bisa menerima dengan pasrah apa yang dilakukan pangeran Jongin padanya.

 _'_ _ _Aku berjanji pangeran, meski aku harus terluka melihatmu dengan putri Luhan nanti, aku akan setia di sisimu.__ _'_

Namun sekali lagi, takdir yang akan mempermainkan nasib keduanya.

" Kemana perginya putraku? " Jaejoong tampak panik saat tidak menemukan putranya di dalam kamar.

Yunho menatap seisi kamar itu dengan tatapan menyelidik, tak ada hal yang janggal di sana. " Bagaimana bisa semua pengawal tak ada yang mengetahui di mana keberadaan putraku. " Geram Yunho, ia menatap kesal ke arah para pengawal yang berjaga di depan kamar putranya.

" Maafkan kami yang mulia, akan tetapi pangeran Jongin tidak pernah keluar dari depan pintu kamar. " Para pengawal itu berlutut di hadapan Yunho.

" Lalu kemana perginya putraku, ia tak mungkin di culik seseorang kan? " tanya Jaejoong, cemas.

Yunho hanya menggeleng. " Aku akan mencarinya, sebaiknya kau kembali ke kamar, istriku. Putri Luhan dan ibunya akan menemanimu. "

" Tapi, suamiku... "

" Lakukanlah... "

Tanpa membantah lagi ratu Jaejoong keluar dari kamar Jongin, di ikuti Luhan dan ibunya. Saat di depan pintu, mereka berpapasan dengan tabib Zhang yang datang dengan raut wajah tegang. " Yang mulia, pelayan pangeran tidak ada di kamarnya, aku sudah mencarinya ke seluruh sudut istana, namun tidak menemukannya. "

Langkah Jaejoong terhenti, begitupun dengan Luhan dan Baekhyun.

" Apa dia pergi dengan putraku? " gumam raja.

Di sisi lain, Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya. ' __Manusia hina itu, aku harus cepat__ _ _cepat melenyapkannya, dia bisa menghambat tujuanku__. '

" Apa yang kau lakukan di sana sayang. Tunggulah di kamar. " Perintah Yunho.

Tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata lagi Jaejoong melangkah pergi diiringi Luhan dan Baekhyun yang tampak kesal.

Setelah hanya tinggal berdua di dalam kamar Jongin, tabib Zhang segera menutup pintu dan menguncinya.

" Keluarlah peramal Choi, apa yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku? "

Perlahan asap tipis kehitaman muncul di sudut ruangan, dan asap itu kemudian berubah menjadi sosok peramal Choi.

" Ini tentang Sehun, pelayan pangeran Jongin. " Ucapnya tanpa basa basi.

" Ada apa dengannya? "

" Hamba sudah mengetahui kenapa darah Sehun bisa menyelamatkan nyawa pangeran Jongin kali ini. Dia adalah anak yang dikorbankan yang mulia. "

" Anak yang dikorbankan? " Raja menatap ke arah peramal Choi dengan raut wajah terkejut, begitupun dengan tabib Zhang.

" Benar yang mulia, anak itu dilahirkan di hari, tanggal dan waktu yang sama dengan kelahiran pangeran. Anda tentu ingat, saat pangeran tiba tiba pingsan tepat di usia tiga tahun ? itu adalah hari di mana Sehun dilahirkan. Tanpa sengaja, pangeran mentransferkan kekuatan vampirenya pada anak itu. "

" Jadi... "

" Ya, kekuatan pangeran di dalam darah anak itulah yang akhirnya menyelamatkan nyawa pangeran kali ini. "

" Apakah itu artinya jika kita mengorbankan Sehun, maka pangeran akan bebas sepenuhnya dari kutukan? " tanya tabib Zhang.

Peramal Choi menggeleng pelan. " Tidak, pangeran Jongin sudah mengambil separuh kekuatan dirinya di dalam tubuh Sehun. Akan tetapi bila kita mengorbankan Sehun di saat usia pangeran Jongin genap berusia dua puluh tahun itu artinya, kita bisa memperpanjang usia pangeran, dan menghentikan kutukan itu untuk sementara. Kita akan mempunyai waktu untuk mencari half blood itu yang mulia. "

Raja Yunho terdiam sejenak. " Mulai dari sekarang, awasi Sehun. kita harus memastikan dia tetap berada di sisi putraku, sampai hari di mana ia harus di korbankan... "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Ada yang mulai bisa nebak jalan ceritanya ? konfliknya sudah di mulai chapter ini. Seperti biasa komen lebih dari dua puluh aku lanjutin.


	6. Chapter 6

THE HALF BLOOD VAMPIRE

.

Chapter 6

.

Cast : Kai, Sehun, Luhan, Chanyeol, Suho, Baekhyun

.

Genre : Fantasy, Roman, Sad

.

Author KILLA8894

.

Rated T dulu yaaa

.

HAPPY READING

.

Langkah kaki Sehun memasuki halaman belakang istana bersama pangeran Jongin langsung terhenti saat peramal Choi muncul dengan tiba tiba dihadapan mereka. Sehun langsung mundur satu langkah ke belakang Jongin saat melihat tatapan tajam peramal Choi, selama hampir tujuh belas tahun hidupnya, ia tidak pernah melihat peramal Choi menatapnya setajam ini.

" Dari mana saja kau? "

" Aku... " Sehun menelan ludahnya dengan gugup.

" Jangan pernah membawa pergi pangeran tanpa sepengetahuan pengawal lagi. " Tegas peramal Choi.

" Tapi aku... " Sehun ingin membantah, tetapi saat melihat peringatan di mata Jongin, ia pun diam.

" Peramal Choi, aku yang memintanya untuk menemaniku pergi. Jangan marahi dia, dia pelayanku, wajar saja ia mengikuti kemana aku pergi. " Ucap Jongin dengan tenang.

Peramal Choi mengerutkan keningnya, teringat ucapan pengawal yang mengatakan kalau pangeran Jongin keluar sendirian dari kamarnya, tanpa pengawal, menuju kamar pelayan. Ia merasakan ada yang janggal di sini.

" Tapi tetap saja pangeran, dia harus di hukum... "

" Eh... " Mata sipit Sehun terbelalak karena kaget.

Berbeda dengan Jongin yang menatap peramal Choi dengan tatapan dingin. " Apa maksudmu peramal Choi? "

" Pelayan anda harus di hukum, pangeran. "

" Tapi aku yang mengajaknya pergi. " Tegas Jongin. " Ini bukan salahnya. "

" Ini perintah dari Yang Mulia, anda tak bisa membantahnya pangeran. " Peramal Choi memperhatikan tubuh Sehun yang terlihat gemetar. " Kau tidak boleh keluar dari istana lagi. Akan ada pengawal yang mengawasimu. "

" Peramal choi, itu terlalu berlebihan, aku akan membicarakan ini dengan Ayah. Sehun, kau kembalilah ke kamarmu. Nanti sore, aku menunggumu di kamar. "

" Baik pangeran. " Setelah membungkuk singkat, Sehun bergegas meninggalkan keduanya di halaman belakang istana.

Jongin memperhatikan langkah pelayannya itu, sampai Sehun tidak terlihat lagi dari pandangannya. Setelah itu tatapannya kembali fokus pada peramal Choi. " Aku tau ada yang kau sembunyikan dariku. Dan kau tak mungkin mengaku di hadapan Sehun... "

" Anda benar pangeran. " Ucap peramal Choi dengan tenang.

" Jadi, apakah itu, aku menebak ini ada kaitannya dengan Sehun. "

" Maaf, aku tak bisa mengatakannya, anda bisa menanyakan langsung pada yang mulia. "

Sekali lagi Jongin menatap tajam ke arah peramal Choi sebelum menghilang dari hadapannya.

" Aku pastikan kau akan menyukai apa yang di katakan yang mulia, pangeran... ini demi masa depanmu... anak itu akan mengorbankan nyawanya demi dirimu... kau akan hidup bahagia dengan putri Luhan... "

" Benarkah itu? "

Suara yang datang dari arah belakang, mengejutkan peramal Choi. Ia tak sempat mendeteksi kehadiran seseorang saat pikirannya terfokus pada pangeran Jongin.

" Tabib Zhang... "

" Aku bertanya, apakah itu benar yang terbaik bagi pangeran Jongin ? Kenapa kita harus mengorbankan anak manusia tak berdosa itu demi pangeran, kalau akhirnya pangeran harus menikah dengan putri Luhan. Kau tau dengan pasti sifat tamak putri Luhan dan ibunya, Choi Minho. " Protes Yixing.

" Tapi itu takdir yang tak bisa dihindari, Yixingie. "

" Takdir bahwa putri Luhan adalah pembawa kehancuran kerajaan kita? "

" Takdir bahwa putri Luhan adalah orang yang bisa menyelamatkan pangeran Jongin. " Ucap peramal Choi. " Pangeran Jongin akan mampu mengatasi Luhan, Yixingie... kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkan itu. "

" Aku tak yakin... "

Peramal Choi menepuk pundak tabib Zhang pelan. " Aku tau kau sangat menyayangi anak manusia itu, tapi sekarang dialah harapan kita sebelum kita berhasil mendapatkan seorang half blood untuk pangeran Jongin. "

" Aku mengerti. " Ucap Tabib Zhang dengan suara lemah.

" Lebih baik kita sekarang menyusul pangeran Jongin. "

Tabib Zhang mengangguk, dan seiring angin berhembus keduanya pun menghilang.

.

.

.

" Ayah. Apa yang terjadi, kenapa peramal Choi menghukum Sehun dengan tidak memperbolehkannya keluar dari istana. " Begitu muncul dihadapan sang ayah, Jongin langsung memberondong ayahnya dengan pertanyaan.

Yunho mengerutkan keningnya sejenak sebelum tersenyum. _'_ _ _Jadi, peramal Choi sudah melakukan apa yang aku minta.__ _'_

" Ayah... " panggil Jongin tak sabaran, saat melihat ayahnya tidak merespons pertanyaannya.

" Ayah hanya ingin dia mengerti posisinya sebagai pelayan, yang tak bisa seenaknya membawa seorang pangeran jalan jalan keluar istana. "

" Tapi ayah, aku yang memintanya untuk menemaniku keluar. Ini bukan salah Sehun. Ayah tidak bisa menghukum orang yang sudah menyelamatkan nyawaku dengan cara seperti itu. "

" Ayah bisa nak, ini semua demi dirimu... " ucap Yunho dengan tenang.

" Apa maksud ayah...? "

" Sehun tak boleh keluar dari istana, hingga ia siap mengorbankan nyawanya demi dirimu... "

" Apa? " Jongin tampak sangat terkejut. " Kenapa Sehun harus mengorbankan nyawanya demi diriku. Ayah jangan bercanda, ini tidak lucu. "

" Ini bukan lelucon nak, fakta bahwa darah Sehun bisa memperlambat kutukan itu datang, membuatku harus mengambil keputusan ini. "

" Tapi ayah, bagaimana bisa kita mengorbankan seorang manusia biasa dengan begitu saja. Bagaimana dengan keluarganya, Sehun juga pasti punya keluarga kan. Bagaimana mungkin keluarganya akan setuju... "

" Keluarganya pasti mengerti. Ini demi penerus kerajaan kita, setiap rakyat harus rela mengabdikan dan menyerahkan nyawa mereka demi kerajaan. " Tegas Yunho.

" Apa kau tidak ingin hidup lebih lama bersama Luhan anakku? "

Suara lembut ibunya mengalihkan perhatian Jongin dari ayahnya. " Tentu aku ingin, ibu. "

" Kalau begitu, janganlah kau merasa bersalah dengan pengorbanan yang akan dilakukan pelayanmu. " Ucap Jaejong.

Jongin memejamkan matanya untuk sejenak. Saat ia membuka matanya, ia tersenyum kearah ibunya. " Aku mengerti bu, kalian semua ingin aku hidup bahagia dengan Luhan, aku tak akan menyia nyiakan pengorbanan Sehun dengan penyesalan karena telah mengorbankan pelayanku demi kehidupanku. "

Jongin membungkuk sekilas ke arah kedua orang tuanya dan membalikkan badan bertepatan dengan peramal Choi dan tabib Zhang muncul tak jauh darinya, keduanya membungkuk hormat saat Jongin lewat.

" Apa yang ingin kau sampaikan peramal Choi? " tanya Yunho saat ia sudah tidak merasakan kehadiran anaknya di sekitar mereka.

" Hamba sudah berhasil mengurung pelayan itu di istana ini yang mulia. Tak akan ada manusia biasa yang bisa keluar dari pagar yang melindungi istana. "

Yunho mengangguk puas. " Waktunya tinggal seminggu lagi, kau awasi lah terus anak itu, dan tabib Zhang... "

" Ya, yang mulia? " Jawab Tabib Zhang.

" Persiapkan dari sekarang ritual itu. " tegas Yunho.

" Baik yang mulia... " tabib Zhang membungkuk hormat dan segera menghilang dari hadapan raja.

" Yang mulia... " belum sempat peramal Choi menyelesaikan perkataannya, Yunho lebih dulu mengangkat tangannya, menyuruhnya diam.

" Ada apa yang mulia? "

" Ada yang mencuri dengar pembicaraan kita. kau hentikanlah dia, dia berlari ke arah belakang istana. " Desis Yunho.

" Baik yang mulia... "

.

.

.

Chen melangkahkan kakinya dengan gelisah, mencari keberadaan Sehun keseluruh sudut istana.

" Kemana perginya Sehun, aku harus cepat menemukan dan membawanya pergi. " Gumam Chen. " Mungkinkah ia berada di ruangan yang mulia? "

Menggunakan kekuatan vampirenya Chen berlari secepat yang ia bisa menuju ruangan yang mulia. Saat ia tiba di sana, suasana tampak sunyi, tak ada pengawal yang berjaga di depan pintu. Pemuda itu sudah hampir meninggalkan tempat itu, karena mengira raja sedang tidak berada di istana saat ia mendengar nama Sehun di sebut. Chen langsung merapatkan tubuhnya ke dinding, dan menajamkan pendengarannya untuk mendengarkan pembicaraan di dalam.

" Kenapa Sehun harus mengorbankan nyawanya demi diriku. Ayah jangan bercanda, ini tidak lucu. "

Deg

Chen kenal suara itu, itu suara pangeran Jongin. Ia semakin merapatkan tubuhnya ke dinding, dan apa yang ia dengar sukses membuat wajahnya memucat.

" Tidak, ini tidak mungkin, Sehun tidak boleh dikorbankan... aku tak akan membiarkan Sehun mati... aku harus mencari dan menyelamatkannya. " Lirih Chen.

Berusaha sebaik mungkin menghilangkan jejak, Chenpun berlari ke arah belakang istana.

" Ya Tuhan, ku mohon Sehun... cepatlah muncul... aku harus membawamu pergi... " Chen terus berlari tanpa mengetahui kalau ada sosok bayangan yang terus mengikutinya.

" Apa mungkin dia pergi ke taman terlarang? " Chen menghentikan larinya dan mengarahkan kakinya untuk berbalik.

Namun sebelum ia sempat membalikkan badannya, tengkuknya lebih dulu di pukul dengan keras. Chen langsung roboh dan terkulai di atas tanah.

" Aku tak akan membiarkan seorangpun menyelamatkan anak manusia itu. " orang yang memukul Chen menggeram pelan.

" Pengawal, bawa dia ke ruangan bawah tanah, kurung dan jaga dia dengan ketat. "

" Baik peramal Choi... "

Peramal Choi mengamati saat para pengawal itu mengangkat tubuh pingsan Chen. " Maafkan aku anak muda, tapi ini demi kesembuhan pangeran. Kau harus mengorbankan orang yang kau cintai. "

.

.

.

Selama enam hari ini Sehun terlihat kebingungan mencari sahabat baiknya. Ia tak mengerti kenapa Chen bisa menghilang begitu saja tanpa pamit kepadanya.

" Apa yang kau pikirkan Sehunie? " tanya pangeran Jongin, saat melihat Sehun yang terlihat gelisah saat menyiapkan air panas untuknya mandi.

" Tidak ada pangeran... "

" Apa kau mencemaskan kekasihmu? "

" Eh, kekasih ... " Sehun mengerjapkan matanya. " Hamba tidak mempunyai kekasih pangeran. "

" Lalu orang yang sering menemanimu itu? "

" Dia kakakku... " ucap Sehun lirih.

Jongin menatap Sehun dengan tatapan yang lembut. " Kau mencemaskannya? "

Sehun mengangguk. " Sudah enam hari aku tidak melihatnya. " Keluhnya lirih.

Jongin terdiam, ia memang sudah diberitahu oleh ayahnya, kalau peramal Choi sudah mengurung salah satu pengawalnya itu di ruang bawah tanah karena sudah mendengar pembicaraan mereka dan ingin membawa kabur Sehun.

" Ayah menyuruhnya untuk pergi melakukan tugas keluar istana. "

" Apakah itu masih lama pangeran? "

Jongin tersenyum hambar. " Mungkin besok dia akan kembali. "

 _ _Ya, setelah kau mengorbankan nyawamu malam ini, ayah akan membebaskannya, Sehuna.__

" Benarkah? " Sehun menatap ke arah pangeran Jongin dengan tatapan penuh harapnya.

" Iya, bukankah kau tau aku tidak pernah berbohong Sehuna. "

Sehun tersenyum dan mengangguk. " Silahkan mandi pangeran, airnya sudah siap. "

" Sehuna... " panggil Jongin saat Sehun ingin beranjak keluar dari kamar mandi.

" Ya pangeran...? "

" Malam ini, jangan keluar dari kamarmu. "

" Eh, kenapa? "

" Lakukan saja, ini perintah dariku. "

Meski masih bingung, Sehun hanya bisa mengangguk. " Baik pangeran... "

" Pergilah... "

.

.

.

Suho hampir mengiris jemarinya sendiri saat ia mendengar kabar dari salah satu pelayan istana, kalau anaknya kebingungan mencari sahabatnya.

" Apa kau bilang, Chen menghilang dari istana? " tanya Suho tak percaya.

" Iya, putramu beberapa kali menanyakan kepadaku tentang keberadaan hyungnya itu. "

Suho meletakkan pisau dan juga apel yang belum selesai ia kupas di atas meja. " Sudah berapa lama Chen menghilang, bibi Han? "

" Mungkin sejak enam hari yang lalu, apakah anakmu tidak mengatakan hal itu padamu? "

" Tidak, Sehun sudah seminggu tidak menemuiku di sini. " Gumam Suho, namja cantik itu mengerutkan keningnya saat ia mulai berpikir. Enam hari yang lalu adalah hari di mana ia dan Chen bertemu untuk meminta namja itu membawa anaknya pergi jauh keluar istana. Apakah mungkin...

" Bibi Han, apakah Sehun masih di istana? "

Bibi Han tertawa pelan. " Kau ini bicara seolah Sehun tidak ada di istana saja. Saat aku mau pergi menemuimu di sini. Aku melihat dirinya memasuki kamar Pangeran. "

Deg

Kekhawatiran Suho semakin menjadi, Chen menghilang dan anaknya dalam bahaya. " Bibi Han, jam berapa sekarang? "

" Mungkin setengah sepuluh. Kenapa Suho- ya? "

" Aku harus pergi menemui seseorang. " Tak ada cara lain, Suho harus menemui orang itu dan menceritakan segalanya. Hanya orang itu satu satunya harapan tersisa yang bisa menyelamatkan putranya.

" Ini sudah cukup larut malam, kau yang manusia tak bisa berkeliaran dengan bebas di istana. " Bibi Han mencoba memperingatkan Suho yang sudah memakai mantel panjangnya.

" Maafkan aku bibi, tapi ini darurat. Aku harus pergi dan... ya, aku akan berhati hati. "

Seiring berakhirnya ucapan itu, Suho pun berlari keluar. __Sehuna bertahanlah sebentar lagi sayang, ibu akan menyelamatkanmu...__

 _ _.__

 _ _.__

" Ibu... " Gumam Sehun dengan perasaan gelisah. Entah kenapa ia merasa teramat tidak tenang malam ini. " Haruskah aku menemui ibu, tapi pangeran memintaku untuk tetap diam di kamar. Tapi... "

Kilasan tentang sesuatu membuat tubuh Sehun membeku untuk sejenak.

" Chen hyung... aku harus ke sana. Maafkan aku pangeran, aku mengingkari janjiku. " Sehun segera mengambil mantel panjangnya. Setelah mengenakannya ia segera berjalan ke sudut kamarnya. Menyingkirkan pot tanaman yang sengaja ia taruh di sana dan mulai menggeser beberapa potongan batu bata di dinding. " Aku tau terowongan ini akan berguna untukku. Chen hyung, tunggulah aku... "

.

.

Raja Yunho mengamati tabib Zhang yang sedang sibuk menyiapkan beberapa ramuan yang akan ia gunakan untuk ritual itu. Yunho mengenali ramuan itu, ramuan yang sama yang ia gunakan saat ia melakukan ritual untuk memperoleh seorang anak.

" Tabib Zhang, waktunya hampir tiba. Apakah aku harus membawa putraku dan anak itu kesini sekarang? "

" Iya, yang mulia. Kita harus meminumkan ramuan ini kepada anak itu terlebih dulu. "

Yunho mengangguk dan segera memerintahkan beberapa prajuritnya untuk membawa Sehun dan juga putranya.

" Pastikan anakku tetap hidup, tabib Zhang... "

" Hamba akan berusaha semampu hamba, yang mulia. "

Raja Yunho menoleh ke arah ayah dari tunangan putranya yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. " Kalau ini berjalan sesuai rencana, aku akan menikahkan anakku dengan anakmu, Chanyeol- ssi. "

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis, ia melirik ke arah putrinya yang tampak tersipu malu saat bicara dengan Ratu Jaejoong dan juga istrinya, Park Baekhyun. Saat ini hatinya sedang bimbang. Haruskah ia mengorbankan kebahagiaan putrinya demi menyelamatkan Sehun yang juga anak dari orang yang amat di cintainya. Akan tetapi Suho mengatakan kepadanya kalau Sehun bukanlah darah dagingnya. Jadi, haruskah ia menyelamatkan anak itu ?

.

.

.

Jongin terbangun dari tidurnya saat ia merasakan, rasa yang teramat sakit menjalar dari ujung kakinya terus naik hingga mencapai bagian perutnya. Ia terbatuk saat rasa sakit itu menjalar semakin naik ke atas.

" Aaaakkkhhhh... " Jongin berteriak kesakitan saat rasa sakit itu berubah menjadi rasa panas yang terasa membakar tubuhnya dari dalam.

Jongin terjatuh dari ranjangnya saat tubuhnya menggeliat karena menahan rasa sakit dan panas yang semakin menjadi di tubuhnya.

" A... ayah... Tolong... " bisik Jongin lemah, ia terbatuk lagi. Kali ini disertai semburan darah hitam yang kental.

Jongin berusaha bangkit dari posisinya, namun tubuhnya terlalu lemah untuk melakukan itu.

" Aaarrggghhhtttt... "

Sekali lagi Jongin berteriak saat rasa sakit semakin datang menjadi jadi. Kepalanya tertunduk.

Brakk

" Pangeran... apa yang terjadi... " pengawal yang berjaga di luar pintu segera menerobos masuk dan menghampiri Jongin.

Jongin mendongakkan kepalanya, dan pengawal itu tersentak kaget melihat mata Jongin yang berubah menjadi semerah darah. Jongin mengusap darah yang mengotori sudut mulutnya dan menyeringai kearah pengawal itu. Pengawal itu tampak gugup melihat Jongin yang mengeluarkan taringnya.

" Pangeran... "

Jongin mengulurkan tangannya untuk menangkap lengan pengawalnya dan melemparkannya ke dinding. Pengawal itu langsung mati seketika saat tubuhnya jatuh ke lantai. Jongin dengan sisa sisa kekuatannya segera melesat pergi ke luar dari kamarnya dan menghilang di lorong istana.

Di ruangan tempat ritual, Raja Yunho tampak sangat murka saat para prajuritnya mengatakan kalau Sehun tidak ada di kamarnya.

" Apakah kau yakin Chen masih ada di penjara, peramal Choi? "

Peramal Choi memejamkan sejenak matanya. " Dia masih ada di selnya yang mulia. " Peramal Choi membuka matanya.

 _ _'__ _ _Kenapa aku tidak bisa melihat keberadaan anak manusia itu di manapun. Ada kekuatan yang melindunginya, siapa dia sebenarnya?__ _ _'__

Yunho sudah ingin membuka mulutnya untuk bicara dengan peramal Choi, ketika pengawal pribadinya datang dengan wajah gelisah. " Ada apa? "

" Maaf yang mulia, pangeran Jongin tidak ada di kamarnya. "

" Apa maksudmu putraku tidak ada di kamarnya? "

" Ada noda darah di lantai dan pengawal yang menjaga di depan pintu kamar pangeran mati di dalam kamarnya. "

" Apa? "

Semua yang ada di dalam ruangan itu tampak terkejut. Bahkan ratu Jaejoong sudah terlihat hampir pingsan, andai saja raja Yunho tidak datang menghampirinya. " Suamiku, apa yang terjadi dengan putra kita? " Tanya Jaejoong cemas.

" Cari putraku dan juga anak manusia itu sampai dapat. Dan jangan kembali sampai keduanya di temukan. " Tegas Yunho.

" Baik yang mulia. "

Chanyeol melangkah mendekati istri dan anaknya. " Aku akan ikut mencari pangeran Jongin. Kalian tunggulah di sini. "

" Baik ayah. " Ucap Luhan tenang.

Chanyeol segera melangkah keluar, mengikuti raja Yunho dan dan ratu Jaejoong.

" Anak manusia itu membuat masalah saja ibu. " Gumam Luhan saat keduanya tinggal berdua di dalam ruangan.

" Kita harus mencarinya sekarang. Saat kita menemukannya, kita akan langsung membunuhnya. " Geram Baekhyun. " Dia tak boleh berada di samping Jongin. Atau rencana kita akan gagal. "

.

.

.

Suho terus berlari di lorong istana, ia sudah ke kamar pelayan dan tidak menemukan anaknya di sana.

" Ya Tuhan, ku mohon selamatkan nyawa anakku. " Suho mulai terisak saat mengetahui sebentar lagi hari akan berganti, putranya akan genap berusia tujuh belas tahun. Dan segalanya akan menjadi rumit kalau putranya ketahuan.

" Hiks... hiks... Sehuna... "

Suho terus berlari di lorong istana mencoba mencari anaknya dan juga orang yang ingin ia temui.

Dari arah berlawanan tampak Chanyeol yang sedang memperhatikan sekitarnya langsung menghentikan langkahnya saat ia mencium bau darah manusia yang sangat dihapalnya. " Suho... apa yang dia lakukan di istana larut malam seperti ini. "

Chanyeol segera berlari kearah sumber bau khas itu. Dan ia sangat terkejut melihat Suho yang berlari kearahnya sambil menangis.

" Suho- ya... "

Suho menghentikan larinya saat Chanyeol menghalangi langkahnya.

" Hiks... Yeollie... syukurlah aku menemukanmu. " Suho segera memeluk tubuh Chanyeol dengan erat.

" Apa yang kau lakukan larut malam seperti ini dan kenapa kau menangis? "

" Hiks... Sehunie... "

Chanyeol mengusap punggungnya dengan lembut.

" Ada apa dengan Sehun? "

" Sehunie tidak ada di kamarnya. Yeollie, kali ini ku mohon tolong temukan dan selamatkan Sehun... "

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak. " Aku akan mencarinya. Sebaiknya kau istirahat saja di kamar sekarang, aku akan mengantarmu. " Chanyeol memeluk Suho dengan lebih erat dan kemudian membawanya menghilang.

" Hiks... kenapa kau membawaku kesini. Aku ingin mencari anakku. " Suho semakin terisak saat keduanya muncul di kamar Suho.

" Istirahatlah, biar aku yang mencarinya. " Bisik Chanyeol lembut.

Suho menggeleng. " Aku ingin mencarinya bersamamu. "

" Suho... "

" Tolong selamatkan Sehunnie... " ucap Suho lemah.

" Aku akan mencarinya.. " gumam Chanyeol.

Suho memegang lengan Chanyeol dengan erat. " Berjanjilah padaku kau akan menyelamatkan Sehun. Hanya dia kenangan tentangmu yang tersisa. "

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya. " Berikan aku alasan yang lebih jelas sayang, kenapa kau ingin aku menolong Sehun dan kenapa harus aku ? Bukankah ada Kris? "

" Hanya kau yang bisa menolongnya, Yeollie... "

" Aku...? "

" Ya, hanya kau... "

" Apa maksudmu... "

" Sehun... " Suho menelan ludahnya dengan gugup. " Dia... Putramu... "

Chanyeol terpaku. " Apa kau bilang? "

" Sehun... dia anakmu... darah dagingmu... "

" Bagaimana mungkin itu... tapi Kris... " Chanyeol tampak ragu.

" Aku sengaja mengatakan seperti itu karena... hiks... aku tak mau Sehunie dikorbankan untuk pangeran Jongin. Aku tak mau anak kita mati... "

Chanyeol memeluk tubuh Sehun dengan erat.

" Kita harus menyelamatkan Sehunie, sebentar lagi ia akan berusia tujuh belas tahun dan ia ... "

" Apa sayang... apa yang akan terjadi padanya? " Tanya Chanyeol.

" Dia tidak akan menjadi manusia biasa lagi. Sehunie akan berubah menjadi half blood seutuhnya. Semua akan terbongkar. Dan... kalau Baekhyun mengetahuinya... " Tubuh Suho tampak gemetar.

Chanyeol mendadak melepaskan pelukannya. " Kita harus mencari putra kita sekarang. "

Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Suho dengan erat. " Kita harus cepat menemukannya sayang. Kalau tidak... "

 _ _Putraku akan mati di tangan Baekhyun.__

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

Dan yang udah nebak alur ceritanya dengan benar, selamat ya. Wk wk wk...

Review lebih dua puluh bakalan lanjutt terusssss


	7. Chapter 7

THE HALF BLOOD VAMPIRE

.

Chapter 7

.

Cast : Kai, Sehun, Luhan, Chanyeol, Suho, Baekhyun

.

Genre : Fantasy, Roman, Sad

.

Author KILLA8894

.

Udah Rated M nich

.

HAPPY READING

.

" Sial." Kris mengumpat dengan kasar saat melihat Suho memeluk tubuh Chanyeol dengan erat di lorong istana. " Kenapa kau selalu datang kepadanya Kim Suho ? Tidak bisakah sekali saja kau menoleh kepadaku. Aku yang menolongmu dari kejaran Baekhyun, aku yang menolongmu saat kau melahirkan anak sialan itu dan kau tetap tidak menoleh kearahku... "

Kris mengepalkan jemarinya saat melihat Chanyeol menghilang dengan membawa serta tubuh mungil Suho dipelukannya.

" Kalau memang aku tidak bisa mendapatkan Suho, aku juga akan pastikan Chanyeol tidak akan bisa melihat anaknya hidup. " Kris menyeringai.

" Apa yang kau maksud dengan suamiku tidak bisa melihat anakku hidup, manusia? "

Suara dingin dari arah belakang, mau tak mau membuat Kris berbalik kearah belakang. Dan ia menatap baekhyun yang berdiri dengan angkuh dihadapannya dengan wajah memucat.

" Apa kau ingin membunuh Luhan anakku... ah, tunggu... sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu... " Baekhyun berjalan mengelilingi tubuh jangkung Kris dan menatap wajahnya dengan seksama. " Kau yang membantu manusia hina yang menjadi selingkuhan suamiku itu kan, tak ku sangka akhirnya kita bertemu disini. Apakah manusia sialan itu juga berada disini ? Ah, aku tak sabar ingin membunuh kalian berdua. " Baekhyun menyeringai, memperlihatkan taringnya yang tajam dan runcing.

Kris menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. " Ku mohon jangan bunuh aku... " pintanya.

" Ya, aku akan menundanya, jika kau bersedia mengatakan dimana manusia sialan itu bersembunyi. " Ucap Baekhyun dengan nada sinis.

" Dia... " Kris terdiam sejenak. " Dia... a... ada di istana ini bersama suamimu. "

" Apa kau bilang..? " Baekhyun nampak terkejut, begitupun dengan Luhan yang sedari tadi hanya diam memperhatikan ibunya bicara.

" Ya, benar. Dia ada di istana ini... Aku sudah mengatakannya, sekarang ku mohon biarkan aku pergi. " Mohon Kris.

" Tidak semudah itu, manusia. " balas Baekhyun.

" Apakah... Apakah jika aku mengatakan suatu rahasia kau akan melepaskan aku? " tanya Kris dengan gugup.

" Rahasia apa itu? "

" Kalau kau berjanji akan melepaskanku, aku akan mengatakannya sekarang. "

Baekhyun memandang kearah Luhan sejenak, meminta pendapat.

" Katakan saja manusia, aku dan ibu berjanji akan melepaskanmu. " Ucap Luhan dengan seringaian di wajah cantiknya.

" Suamimu dan Suho... Mereka... " Kris meremas ujung kemeja yang dipakainya dengan gugup.

" Ada apa dengan mereka, cepat katakan! " bentak Baekhyun.

" Mereka mempunyai seorang anak. " Ucap Kris lirih.

" Itu tidak mungkin... " bantah Baekhyun.

" Tapi itu memang benar, saat aku membantu Suho lari darimu dia... dia sedang mengandung anak suamimu. "

Baekhyun menggeram pelan. " Siapa nama anak itu? " tanyanya dengan nada marah.

" Sehun... namanya Kim Sehun. Kau mungkin mengenalnya karena ia adalah pelayan pangeran Jongin. "

" Bocah manusia itu... pantas saja aku tidak bisa mendeteksi keberadaannya. Jadi dia half blood ? kita harus cepat membunuhnya Luhan, sebelum yang lain mengetahuinya. "

" Baik bu... "

Kris menundukkan kepalanya dan menyeringai, sebentar lagi Chanyeol juga akan merasakan bagaimana rasanya kehilangan, ia sangat menantikan saat melihat vampire itu menangis. " Sekarang bolehkan aku pergi, aku sudah mengatakan semuanya. "

Baekhyun menatap ke arah Kris dengan dingin. " Ya tentu saja, manusia. " Dengan langkah pasti ia maju kehadapan Kris dan secepat kilat menusukkan tangannya ke perut Kris, hingga tembus kebelakang tubuhnya.

" Uhukk... " Kris terbatuk dan mengeluarkan darah di mulutnya. Ia menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan tak percaya. " K... Kau... "

" Aku sudah berjanji bukan untuk melepaskanmu, tepatnya melepaskan nyawamu. Orang yang sudah membantu buruanku kabur dan membiarkannya melahirkan anak suamiku, tidak pantas untuk hidup. Hanya kematian yang pantas untuk orang sepertimu. " Dengan kasar Baekhyun menarik tangannya yang berlumuran darah dan membiarkan tubuh Kris terhempas ke lantai dengan keadaan sudah tak bernyawa.

" Ayo kita cari anak manusia itu dan membunuhnya, Luhan. "

" Bagaimana kalau ia sedang bersama ayah, bu? " tanya Luhan. " Kita berdua tidak akan sanggup melawan kekuatan ayah. "

Baekhyun mendengus kesal. " Chanyeol ada bersama kita tadi, dan melihat raut wajahnya yang terkejut, ia pasti juga tidak tau keberadaan anak itu. kita harus mendapatkannya sebelum Chanyeol. Ayo pergi. "

.

.

.

Jongin berjalan tak tentu arah sambil memegangi perutnya yang terasa sakit. " Arghht, sial... apa aku harus mati sekarang. Dimana ayah dan ibu? "

Jongin menyandarkan tubuhnya di sebatang pohon, di tepi hutan terlarang. Ia tak tau apa yang membuatnya berjalan sejauh ini dari istana dan melangkah menuju hutan. Ia hanya berjalan mengikuti nalurinya saja.

Bunyi gemerisik dedaunan dan suara langkah kaki yang melangkah tak jauh darinya membuat Jongin menegakkan tubuhnya, berusaha menatap sekeliling, ia sedang dalam keadaan lemah sekarang. Kalau ada musuh ayahnya yang datang, mungkin ia akan mati dengan lebih cepat tanpa sempat melawan.

Jongin sudah hampir bersembunyi, saat ia melihat siapa orang yang keluar dari semak belukar dan berlari ke dalam hutan terlarang. Itu Sehun. Jongin tersenyum lemah, di saat ia membutuhkan bantuan, kenapa selalu Sehun yang muncul disekitarnya. Apakah ia dan Sehun terlahir sebagai jodoh ? Entahlah, Jongin meragukan itu. Dengan susah payah, ia berusaha bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan ikut melangkah masuk kedalam hutan. Berharap kali ini Sehun bisa membantunya lagi. Tapi, apa yang di lakukan Sehun di dalam hutan saat larut malam seperti ini ?

Dengan langkah terseok seok Jongin mengikuti Sehun, beruntung sepertinya Sehun tidak menyadari keberadaannya.

Bulan purnama yang terlihat dari sela sela rimbunnya dedaunan, membuat Jongin menyadari bahwa sebentar lagi, saat purnama berada sejajar di atas kepalanya, ia akan genap berusia dua puluh tahun. " Sebentar lagi... " gumamnya dengan lirih. " Mungkin aku akan mati, kalau kau tidak bisa menolongku Sehun. "

Pangeran tampan itu tertegun sejenak, saat ia menyadari tempat yang di tuju Sehun adalah air terjun yang pernah ia dan Sehun datangi seminggu yang lalu. Untuk apa Sehun ke sini ?

" Chen hyung... kau di sini? "

Suara Sehun menyadarkan Jongin, kalau pelayannya itu mencari hyungnya. Ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekat.

Sehun yang mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat segera menoleh dengan senyum cerahnya. " Chen hyung, kenapa baru da... Pangeran? "

Senyum di wajah Sehun memudar dan tergantikan raut wajah terkejut. Saat melihat wajah pucat Jongin dan noda darah di sekitar area bibir namja tampan itu. dengan cepat Sehun mendekat dan membantu Jongin berjalan ke tepi Sungai kecil di bawah air terjun.

Dengan telaten Sehun membersihkan area bibir Jongin yang dikotori oleh darah. " Nah, sudah bersih... Pangeran... apa yang anda lakukan disini dan kenapa wajah pangeran begitu pucat? " tanya Sehun cemas.

Jongin menatap kearah Sehun dengan seksama, tangannya perlahan bergerak untuk menggenggam jemari Sehun.

" Aku tidak tau apa yang membawaku kesini, naluriku menyuruhku untuk pergi ke tepi hutan dan aku melihat dirimu berjalan ke arah sini dan aku mengikutimu. "

" Aku sedang mencari Chen hyung, aku pikir dia kesini. Tapi ternyata tidak ada. Pangeran ingin aku antar kembali ke istana? " tawar Sehun.

Jongin menggeleng dan ia kembali menatap wajah Sehun. Tak menyadari posisi bulan yang sudah mencapai titik tertingginya.

Suasana mendadak sunyi senyap, tak ada lagi suara binatang malam dan juga hembusan angin malam. Udara terasa membeku disekitar mereka. Jongin memejamkan matanya sejenak saat ia merasakan rasa sakit yang menusuk kembali menyerang dadanya.

" Pangeran... " panggil Sehun dengan cemas. Ia ingin menggerakkan tangannya yang masih digenggam Jongin, namun tubuhnya terasa lemah tak berdaya. Apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhnya ?

Jongin perlahan membuka matanya dan menatap wajah Sehun lagi, entah hanya perasaannya saja, wajah Sehun terlihat juga berubah sedikit lebih pucat, warna bibirnya semakin merah dan pipinya bersemu pink merona, Sehun tampak luar biasa cantik berbeda dengan sebelumnya. Meski Jongin tau Sehun sehari harinya juga terlihat cantik, namun kali ini ia terlihat amat cantik.

Mendadak Jongin merasakan sesuatu yang aneh ditubuhnya, bukan perasaan sakit, ini lebih terasa seperti rasa panas yang tak biasa. Jongin menggeram pelan, merasakan hasratnya mulai bangkit. Dengan cepat Jongin menarik tubuh Sehun untuk berdiri, ia tak menghiraukan ekspresi kaget di wajah Sehun saat ia memaksanya untuk berdiri saling berhadapan.

Sehun berdiri dengan gemetar saat melihat taring Jongin muncul di sela- sela bibirnya. Apakah Jongin akan membunuhnya sekarang ?

" Jo.. Jongin.. Pangeran. Apa yang kau lakukan? " Tanya Sehun saat Jongin memojokkannya ke batu didekat air terjun.

" Ssstt... Sehun.. Tenang aku tidak akan menyakitimu. " Jongin menyurukkan kepalanya ke leher Sehun dan menghirup aroma kulit Sehun yang menggoda.

Dalam kabut otaknya Jongin tau hal yang ia lakukan ini salah tapi entah kenapa perasaan hatinya mengatakan hal ini terasa benar. Tubuh Sehun sangat pas berada dalam pelukannya, genggaman tangan mereka saling menyatu.

Jongin menggesekkan taringnya dikulit leher Sehun, sesekali memberi gigitan kecil. Hal itu membuat Sehun melenguh.

" Eungghh.. Pa... Pangeran... " Lenguh Sehun.

Jongin semakin menaikkan jilatan lidahnya ke rahang Sehun, mengarahkan bibirnya untuk mengecup bibir tipis Sehun. Kedua tangan Jongin menangkup wajah Sehun, mencoba memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Sehun melingkarkan lengannya pada leher Jongin, jemarinya meremas rambut lembut Jongin saat merasakan telapak tangan Jongin yang mengelus punggungnya.

Jongin melepas ciumannya, ia menghapus untaian saliva yang mengalir disudut bibir Sehun. Ia memandang mata sayu Sehun dengan takjub. " Kau terlihat cantik sekali, Sehun. "

Pujian Jongin membuat Sehun menunduk malu. Tapi kemudian ia mendongakkan kepalanya lagi saat merasakan kepala Jongin kembali menyuruk dilehernya. Jongin menurunkan ciumannya ke tulang selangka Sehun, tangannya yang bebas melepas pakaian dari tubuh Sehun, memperlihatkan dada putih Sehun yang tanpa noda.

Jongin kembali menurunkan ciumannya ke arah nipple Sehun yang menegang, menghisap, mengecup kemudian menghisap kembali sebelum menurunkan lagi kepalanya dan menyusurkan lidahnya dari dada ke pusar Sehun. Jongin menjilat pusar Sehun membuat Sehun melengkungkan perutnya ke belakang merasa geli sekaligus nikmat.

Jemari Sehun mencengkeram rambut Jongin saat Jongin menurunkan ciumannya ke pinggul Sehun dan akhirnya wajahnya tepat berada didepan kejantanan Sehun yang masih tersimpan dibalik celana.

" Jo...Jonginhh... "

Jongin menarik celana yang dikenakan Sehun, dengan lembut mengangkat satu kaki Sehun untuk melepas celana. Jongin kembali mengangkat kepalanya, satu tangannya ia susurkan dari mata kaki menuju kepaha Sehun, dan melebarkan kedua paha Sehun agar memudahkan posisinya.

" Pangeran.. Jangan... Itu kotor... Aaahhh... " Ucap Sehun saat melihat Jongin membuka mulutnya dan mulai memasukkan kejantanan Sehun kedalam mulut hangatnya. " Eeunggh... Jonginnnhh... "

Jongin semakin cepat memaju mundurkan kepalanya, dengan sengaja ia menggesekkan taringnya pada kulit kejantanan Sehun, membuat tubuh Sehun gemetar. Dengan mahir mulut Jongin menghisap, mengulum, mempermainkan kejantanan Sehun. Remasan tangan Sehun dirambut Jongin semakin kencang saat Sehun merasa ia akan klimaks.

" Pangerannn... Aaahhh.. Jonginnhh lepasshh... Aku... Aaaaahhhhhkkkhhh... " Belum selesai Sehun berkata, ia sudah mencapai klimaks dimulut Jongin.

Tanpa rasa jijik Jongin menelan sperma Sehun. Jongin bangkit berdiri dan mencium Sehun dengan cepat. Sehun bisa merasakan rasa spermanya yang masih tertinggal di mulut Jongin.

Sehun memukul dada Jongin saat ia kehabisan napas.

" Sehun, kau percaya padaku? " Tanya Jongin sambil menatap mata sayu Sehun.

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya.

" Sehun, angkat satu kakimu dan lingkarkan dipinggangku. " Jongin memposisikan satu kaki Sehun dipinggangnya, membuat Sehun kembali menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding batu air terjun. " Ya, benar seperti itu. "

Sehun mendorong tubuh Jongin menjauh saat merasakan kejantanan Jongin berada didepan Holenya, mencoba untuk masuk.

" Pa... pangeran... Ini salah... " Ucap Sehun sambil mencoba melepaskan tubuhnya dari pelukan Jongin.

Jongin mencengkeram kedua tangan Sehun dengan satu tangan dan mengukungnya di dinding batu. Jongin kembali mencoba memasukkan kejantanannya ke hole Sehun, ia tidak memperdulikan penolakan yang dilakukan Sehun dan tidak memperdulikan buliran air mata yang dikeluarkan Sehun.

Jleebb

Jongin berhenti sejenak setelah kejantanannya masuk sepenuhnya dihole Sehun. Ia mengangkat satu tangannya dan menghapus air mata yang jatuh di pipi Sehun.

" Aku tahu ini salah, Hun. " Lirih Jongin. " Tapi entah kenapa, aku merasa ini sangat benar. Seolah olah kita ditakdirkan seperti ini. " Dengan perlahan Jongin mengeluarkan sedikit kejantanannya dan kembali memasukkannya dengan cepat membuat tubuh Sehun terhentak.

" Aahhh... Jonginnnhh... " Desah Sehun.

Karena tidak ingin menyakiti Sehun lebih jauh, Jongin menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan perlahan, membiarkan Sehun beradaptasi. Sehun meletakkan kepalanya di pundak Jongin, tanpa sadar mulai mengecupi kulit leher Jongin.

Jongin mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan cepat, membuat gesekan punggung Sehun dengan dinding batu semakin keras membuat Sehun mengaduh kesakitan.

Tanpa melepaskan penyatuan mereka, Jongin mengangkat tubuh Sehun dan berjalan ke rerumputan. Ia mendudukkan dirinya dan membiarkan Sehun berada dipangkuannya. Sehun menggenggam kedua tangan Jongin untuk dijadikan tumpuan saat ia berjongkok. Jongin menaikturunkan pinggulnya dan terus menghujamkan kejantanannya dengan cepat dan keras di hole Sehun.

Jongin menggeram saat merasakan kejantanannya dijepit dengan keras oleh dinding rektum hole Sehun.

" Jonghh... Jongiinnhh.. Eemmhhh... Aku... " Sehun menurunkan tubuhnya dan kembali meletakkan kepalanya pada pundak Jongin. Ia merasa gelitik pada perutnya yang menandakan bahwa ia akan klimaks.

Jongin terus menghujam dengan keras, ia memposisikan taringnya dikulit leher Sehun, kemudian menusukkan taringnya. Darah Sehun mulai membasahi mulutnya, dan ia mulai menghisap darah Sehun dengan rakus sambil terus menghunjam kejantanannya di hole Sehun.

" Aaahhhh... Aku mencintaimu Jongin hyung. " Erang Sehun. Tanpa mereka sadari, Sehun mengeluarkan taringnya dan menusukkan taringnya kekulit leher Jongin, dan mulai menghisap darah Jongin.

Mereka terus saling menghisap darah masing masing, gerakan pinggul Jongin bertemu dengan gerakan pinggul Sehun sampai akhirnya mereka mencapai klimaks secara bersamaan. Jongin mencengkeram pinggul Sehun karena klimaksnya yang sangat intens.

Napas mereka beradu dan mulai melirih secara bersamaan. Mereka sama sama pingsan sebelum mereka sempat menyadari suasana mencekam disekitar mereka.

.

.

.

Suara langkah kaki yang berlari menyusuri hutan, semakin mendekati ke arah air terjun tempat Jongin dan juga Sehun berada.

" Aku mencium bau darah pangeran Jongin di sekitar sini. " Ucap orang yang pertama.

" Di mana ? "

" Sepertinya dari arah depan. "

" Aku mendengar suara air. "

" Kita sepertinya dekat dengan air terjun. "

" Ayo ke sana. Firasatku mengatakan dia ada disana. "

Keduanya terus berlari secepat yang mereka bisa menuju air terjun.

Setibanya di sana mereka segera mencari di sekitar area air terjun itu. " Kenapa sampai di sini. Bau itu menghilang. "

" Air terjun ini sepertinya menyamarkan bau mereka. Aku yakin ini bukan air terjun biasa. "

" Ya kurasa kau benar. "

Keduanya terus mencari di sekitar area itu, hingga salah satunya menemukan pakaian yang tergeletak di atas tanah. Dengan cepat ia melangkah ke balik batu besar.

Sejenak ia tertegun melihat kedua orang yang tergeletak pingsan di atas tanah.

" Dia ada di sini. Akhirnya kita menemukannya. "

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Special thanks to Kak Juju yang udah bantuin nulis bagian ekhemnya. Love U kaka sayang. Dapat civokan dari si kaca mata. He he he...

Seperti biasa review lebih dua puluh lanjut yaaaa...


	8. Chapter 8

THE HALF BLOOD VAMPIRE

.

Chapter 8

.

Cast : Kai, Sehun, Luhan, Chanyeol, Suho, Baekhyun

.

Genre : Fantasy, Roman, Sad

.

Author KILLA8894

.

Kembali ke Rated T

.

HAPPY READING

.

Orang itu, Tabib Zhang, berjongkok di hadapan kedua orang yang masih tergeletak pingsan di atas tanah, dengan kibasan tangannya, kedua orang yang tadinya tidak mengenakan sehelai pakaian apa pun itu, kini sudah kembali mengenakan pakaian lengkap.

 _'_ _ _Apa yang terjadi, kenapa mereka bisa pingsan dalam keadaan sendiri. Apakah pangeran...__ _'_

Yixing menatap kearah Sehun yang tampak luar biasa cantik. ' _ _Ada yang berubah pada__ __anak ini, mungkinkah penglihatan Minho salah atau dia sengaja menyembunyikan ini?__ _'_

Yixing melirik kearah Minho yang berjalan dengan tenang ke arahnya, namun tiba tiba saja sesosok bayangan dengan cepat menghampiri Minho. Sebelum Yixing sempat memperingatkan, tubuh Minho sudah jatuh tergeletak di atas bebatuan. Sesosok bayangan itu kini menampakkan wujudnya. Yixing mengenal orang itu dengan baik, Park Chanyeol.

" Tolong serahkan Sehun padaku. " Ucap Chanyeol dengan suara tenang.

Yixing bangkit dari posisi jongkoknya. " Apa yang akan kau lakukan, tidak akan ku biarkan kau membunuhnya. "

Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alisnya. " Apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku akan melakukan itu? "

" Kau adalah suami dari Baekhyun dan ayah dari Luhan, orang yang sangat berambisi memiliki takhta di kerajaan. "

Chanyeol melangkah mendekat, membiarkan Yixing mengawasinya dengan penuh waspada. " Meski aku suami dari Baekhyun dan ayah dari Luhan, bukan berarti aku sama dengan mereka. Tolong, serahkan Sehun padaku. "

Yixing melirik kearah Minho yang masih pingsan di belakang Chanyeol. Kekuatan namja dihadapannya ini tak bisa di remehkan, ia bahkan bisa mengalahkan peramal Choi yang terkenal dengan kekuatannya yang dahsyat hanya dalam waktu sekejap. " Katakan satu hal yang bisa membuatku percaya padamu, bahwa kau tidak akan membunuh anak ini. Aku tahu, aku mungkin disebut pengkhianat, tapi sangat penting bagiku untuk menyelamatkan anak yang telah ku bantu untuk lahir ke dunia ini. "

" Apa? " Chanyeol tampak terkejut, orang dihadapannya ini, tabib Zhang Yixing, adalah orang yang telah membantu istrinya melahirkan ?

" Kau pikir kenapa Suho ada di kerajaan Vampire, akulah yang membawanya kesini. Aku yang membantunya melahirkan dan aku yang menjamin keamanannya selama dia dan anaknya ada di kerajaan ini. Karena itu aku tak bisa melanggar janjiku untuk selalu menjamin kehidupannya yang aman di sini. "

" Tapi kau membantu Yang Mulia untuk mengorbankan nyawa Sehun demi kesembuhan Pangeran Jongin. " Ucap Chanyeol.

" Ya, tapi aku punya rencana untuk itu. "

Chanyeol menatap tajam kearah Yixing. " Dengan mengorbankan kehidupan Sehun dan mengubahnya menjadi vampire yang sesungguhnya. Itu kan yang kau rencanakan. "

" Ku akui kau memang cerdas, karena itu pergilah. Aku tak ingin bertarung denganmu. " Ucap Yixing dengan suara pasti.

" Kita tak perlu bertarung kalau kau mau bekerja sama denganku. Aku juga tak ingin membunuhmu di sini. Kau orang baik, aku tahu itu. "

" Katakan alasannya kenapa aku harus mau bekerja sama denganmu. "

Chanyeol memandang tajam ke arah Yixing mencoba membaca pikiran namja itu. " Aku sangat berterima kasih karena berkat dirimu, Sehun bisa lahir ke dunia. "

Yixing mengerutkan keningnya. " Kenapa kau harus berterima kasih padaku. "

" Sehun... dia adalah anakku... "

" Apa...? " Yixing terlonjak kaget, jadi karena itu wajah Sehun terlihat mirip dengan Luhan. " Karena itu darah Sehun bisa mengobati pangeran Jongin ? dia.. half-blood... "

Chanyeol mendongak ke arah langit, bulan purnama sudah bergeser dari posisinya. Sudah lewat tengah malam. " Untuk sekarang aku bilang iya, umur Sehun sudah tujuh belas tahun sekarang. " Gumam Chanyeol. Ia menunduk lagi untuk menatap putranya yang masih pingsan.

" Aku pikir dulu itu hanya halusinasiku saja, ternyata itu benar benar nyata. " Gumam Yixing.

" Apa maksudmu? "

" Saat Sehun baru lahir aku melihat taringnya keluar, tapi hanya sekejap setelah itu kembali normal. Aku pikir itu hanya bayanganku saja, karena Suho jelas jelas seorang manusia. Tapi ternyata... itu semua nyata. "

" Apakah ada yang mengetahui tentang ini selain dirimu? "

Yixing menggeleng. " Tidak. "

" Apa kau bisa merahasiakan tentang Sehun dari semua orang? "

" Ya, aku bisa. Aku tahu bagaimana jadinya hidupnya kalau semua orang mengetahuinya. Hidup Sehun tidak akan pernah tenang. " Yixing melirik kearah Sehun dan juga Jongin.

Chanyeol berdiri di hadapan Yixing, menepuk bahunya sekilas, sebelum tubuhnya membungkuk untuk menggendong tubuh putranya.

" Aku tak tahu harus mengatakan apa, tapi aku sangat berterima kasih padamu tabib Zhang. "

" Tidak usah pikirkan itu, sekarang kau akan membawa Sehun kemana dan bagaimana dengan Suho? "

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis kearah Yixing. " Suho dan Sehun akan aman denganku. "

" Berhati hatilah, aku rasa Baekhyun cepat atau lambat akan menemukan mereka berdua. " Ucap Yixing.

" Aku tahu... dan kau juga harus berhati hati, kemampuan Baekhyun mungkin berada di atasmu. "

Yixing terdiam sejenak. " Chanyeol- ssi... " panggilnya saat Chanyeol berbalik memunggunginya.

" Aku rasa pangeran Jongin sudah melakukan mating dengan anakmu, aku menemukan mereka dalam keadaan tanpa busana. " Gumam Yixing.

Untuk sesaat ia bisa melihat gerakan tubuh Chanyeol yang menegang. " Kau pasti tahu bukan, keduanya sudah melakukan hal yang tak seharusnya mereka lakukan. Pangeran Jongin mungkin bisa sembuh karena itu, akan tetapi dengan Sehun... tubuhnya yang memiliki separuh darah darimu mungkin bisa bertahan untuk beberapa waktu. Akan tetapi... itu... tak akan bertahan lama... "

Chanyeol menunduk, memandangi raut wajah tenang anaknya. " Apakah itu artinya... anakku akan... "

Yixing menunduk. " Mereka melakukannya tanpa ikatan, dan kau tahu pasti itu... "

" Apa tak ada kemungkinan ia akan bertahan sama seperti ibunya? " suara Chanyeol terdengar sarat kesedihan.

Meski Chanyeol tidak berbalik untuk melihat kearahnya, Yixing tetap menggelengkan kepalanya. " Kau juga pasti mengetahui hal ini, syarat untuk bisa mating dengan kaum darah murni haruslah melalui sebuah ikatan, dan kita tidak melakukan ritual itu, aku takut tubuh Sehun tak akan sanggup menahan kekuatan milik Jongin... "

" Tidak bisakah kau melakukan sesuatu...? "

Yixing menggeleng lagi. " Aku tidak tahu apakah aku bisa, tapi aku akan mencobanya... Suho bisa bertahan dengan mengandung benih darimu. Aku harap tubuh Sehun juga akan bisa bertahan. "

" Aku mengerti. "

" Pergilah, aku akan menyusul nanti setelah mengurus peramal Choi dan juga pangeran Jongin. "

Tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi, Chanyeol segera menghilang bersama dengan Sehun.

 _'_ _ _Maafkan aku Park Chanyeol, aku tak bisa mengatakannya padamu, akan tetapi... meski darah Sehun berhasil mematahkan kutukan yang di terima Jongin... aku bisa__ __melihat dampaknya di dalam tubuh Sehun.__ _'_ Yixing memejamkan matanya. _'_ _ _Waktunya__ __tidak banyak, tapi aku harus melakukan sesuatu sebelum Sehun benar__ _ _benar mati.__ _'_

.

.

.

Jongin terlonjak kaget saat ia merasakan rasa panas yang teramat sangat menusuk kulitnya. Dengan cepat ia membuka matanya, dan menemukan seraut wajah cemas yang menatapnya penuh dengan rasa khawatir.

" Tabib Zhang... "

" Ya, pangeran... "

Jongin bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya dan menoleh ke sekeliling. " Apa yang terjadi, kenapa aku bisa berada di hutan? "

" Anda tidak bisa mengingatnya pangeran? " tanya Yixing.

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia memegangi keningnya dan berusaha berpikir. " Apa yang terjadi padaku? "

" Anda pingsan saat kutukan itu menyerang anda pangeran. "

" Benarkah ? Lalu bagaimana bisa aku ada di sini? "

" Anda berlari ke arah sini pangeran, dan hamba menyusul pangeran hingga kesini, akan tetapi saat aku tiba, aku sudah menemukan pangeran pingsan. "

"Dimana Ayah dan Ibu, lalu dimana Luhan? "

Deg

 _'_ _ _Dugaanku benar, pangeran melupakan apa yang terjadi. Satu__ _ _satunya cara untuk menyembuhkan Sehun adalah dengan mengembalikan ingatan pangeran Jongin dan mencari tahu apa yang menyebabkan Sehun menjadi seperti itu, sehingga aku bisa menemukan obatnya. Akan tetapi bagaimana caraku mengembalikan ingatan pangeran?__ _'_

" Tabib Zhang, kau melamun? " tanya Jongin.

" Ah, maafkan hamba Pangeran... " Yixing membungkukkan badannya. " Pangeran... " sambungnya dengan ragu ragu.

" Ya..." Jongin bangkit dari posisinya dan berdiri tepat dihadapan Yixing.

" Apakah pangeran tidak merasakan rasa sakit lagi atau rasa panas di dalam tubuh pangeran? "

Jongin meraba tubuhnya sendiri, sejujurnya ia juga merasa aneh, kenapa tiba tiba saja ia tidak merasakan rasa sakit sedikitpun sejak ia bangun dari pingsannya. " Tubuhku tidak merasakan rasa sakit apapun, apakah aku sudah sembuh ? siapa yang mengobatiku? "

" Se... " Belum selesai Yixing berbicara, suara nyaring seorang yeoja menghentikannya.

" Jongin... "

Jongin dan Yixing sontak menoleh ke sumber suara. Di sana tak jauh dari keduanya tampak Luhan berdiri dengan raut wajah cemas.

" Luhanie... " Jongin tersenyum cerah melihat tunangannya. Luhan membalas senyuman itu dan Jongin tak tahan untuk tidak segera menghampiri orang yang dicintainya itu.

Luhan tersenyum sinis ke arah Yixing saat Jongin memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat, yang dibalas tak kalah sinis oleh tabib kepercayaan Raja itu.

Di sisi lain Jongin yang tidak menyadari tatapan sinis Luhan kepada tabibnya, sedikit mengernyitkan alisnya saat sekelebat ingatan di air terjun menembus pikirannya. Perlahan ia melepaskan pelukannya. " Luhanie, apa kau orangnya yang sudah menyembuhkanku? "

Luhan melirik sekilas ke arah Yixing yang tampak terkejut mendengar ucapan pangeran Jongin. " Ya... " jawab Luhan dengan suara lembut. " Apa tabib Zhang tidak memberitahumu? "

" Memberitahu apa? "

" Kalau aku yang menyembuhkanmu di sini. " Ucap Luhan. " Bukankah ia juga berada disini sejak tadi, apakah dia berbohong padamu pangeran? "

Jongin terdiam sejenak, entah apa yang dipikirkannya. " Kita bahas itu nanti. Sekarang ayo kita kembali ke istana. " Jongin menggandeng Luhan dan dalam sekejap keduanya menghilang dari hadapan Yixing.

Yixing memejamkan matanya, menyadari situasi akan menjadi semakin rumit kalau pangeran Jongin benar benar percaya kalau orang yang menyembuhkannya adalah Luhan, lalu bagaimana dengan Sehun ? ia tak bisa membiarkan anak itu mati dengan begitu saja.

" Kalau kau pikir aku dan anakku akan membiarkanmu menjauhkan kami dari pangeran Jongin, kau salah besar Zhang Yixing. "

Yixing melirik kearah belakangnya dan tersenyum sinis. " Suatu saat api ambisimu itu pasti berhasil aku padamkan Park Baekhyun. "

" Teruslah berharap, sebelum aku membunuhmu. " Desis Baekhyun.

Yixing tersenyum sinis. " Kau tak akan bisa membunuhku secepat itu Park baekhyun, Kau tau pasti, dirimu masih membutuhkan aku jika ingin anakmu menikah dengan pangeran Jongin. "

" Kurang ajar... " geram Baekhyun.

" kau tak akan mendapatkan apa yang kau mau jika kau membunuhku. " Yixing tampak puas melihat Baekhyun yang tampak menahan amarahnya.

" Kita lihat saja nanti. " Seiring dengan berakhirnya ucapan itu, tubuh Baekhyun pun menghilang dari hadapan Yixing.

" Bisakah aku menolong Sehun kali ini, pangeran... aku harap kau bisa mengingatnya secepatnya. " Gumam Yixing dengan perasaan sedih.

Di sisi lain, Raja vampire nan tampan itu tengah berbahagia melihat putranya kembali dengan keadaan selamat dan juga sehat. " Aku senang kau bisa selamat dari kutukan itu nak. "

Jongin tersenyum tipis. Ia melirik kearah Luhan yang tampak tersenyum cerah disisi ibunya. _"_ _ _Benarkah yang aku lihat, apakah itu bayanganmu putri Luhan, kenapa aku__ __melihat ada yang berbeda?__ _"_

" Ayah ingin kau secepatnya menikah dengan putri Luhan nak, dia telah berjasa untuk menyelamatkan hidupmu dari kutukan itu. " ucap Yunho dengan suara tegas.

" Apakah itu tidak terlalu cepat suamiku? " tanya jaejoong.

" Tidak sayang, usia putra kita telah genap 20 tahun, bukankah aku menikahimu juga di usia dua puluh tahun? "

" Tapi bagaimana dengan orang tua Luhan. Apa mereka setuju? "

" Tentu saja hamba setuju yang mulia Ratu, apapun yang dikatakan yang mulia Raja demi kebaikan putri hamba, hamba akan setuju. " Ucap Baekhyun yang baru saja tiba di ruangan itu.

Jongin melirik kearah calon mertuanya sesaat. " Maafkan putramu ini, ayahanda. Tapi aku ingin pernikahan ini di tunda dulu, aku baru saja sembuh dan tak ingin terburu buru menikah. Luhanie juga harus banyak beristirahat karena tubuhnya juga pasti lemah setelah banyak memberikan darahnya untukku. "

Yunho terdiam, terlihat berpikir untuk sejenak. " Aku mengerti nak, dan baiklah... aku akan memberi waktu untuk kalian beristirahat. " Putusnya.

Jongin tersenyum dan membungkukkan badannya. Setelah itu ia berbalik dan melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu.

.

.

.

" Apa ada yang tak kau ceritakan padaku? "

Yixing yang sedang menyiapkan ramuan di ruangannya langsung menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia berbalik dengan tenang dan menatap ke arah pangeran Jongin yang berdiri di dekat pintu, tengah menatap kearahnya.

" Apa maksud pangeran? "

" Saat di hutan terlarang, secara sekilas aku melihat bayanganku dengan seseorang di air terjun. "

Deg

" Apa pangeran mengingat siapa orang itu? " tanya Yixing penuh harap.

Jongin mengernyitkan alisnya. " Tentu saja itu Luhan bukan ? aku mengenali wajahnya. "

Yixing menunduk.

" Aku mempercayai Luhan dan aku yakin ia tak akan mengkhianatiku, akan tetapi... aku tak tau kenapa ia berbohong tentang satu hal padaku. Apakah kau yang mengancamnya. "

" Apa maksud pangeran, hamba tidak pernah mengancam putri Luhan. "

" Dia mengatakan kalau ia mengobatiku tepat dimana aku terbangun dari pingsanku, namun aku tahu pasti, tempatnya bukan disana. Tapi di air terjun itu, apa kau mengetahui sesuatu ...? "

" Itu... "

" Jujurlah padaku tabib Zhang ... "

Yixing berdehem pelan. " Bagaimana kalau orang yang menyelamatkan anda itu bukan putri Luhan, pangeran? "

" Itu tidak mungkin, kalau bukan dia lalu siapa? "

" Bisa saja itu Se... "

" Jonginie, aku mencarimu kemana mana ternyata kau ada di sini. Aku pikir kau istirahat di kamarmu. "

" Luhanie, kenapa kau kemari? " tanya Jongin kaget.

" Aku ingin bicara denganmu. " Luhan melangkah mendekat dan menggenggam jemari Jongin. " Ayo ikut denganku. "

Luhan melirik sekilas kearah Yixing dan menyeringai, dengan sekali kedipan mata ia menghilang dari pandangan Yixing dengan membawa serta pangeran Jongin.

" Sial... anak itu selalu menggagalkan rencanaku untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Pangeran Jongin. " Geram Yixing.

" Tentu saja, kami tak akan membiarkanmu menggagalkan rencana kami. "

" Baekhyun. " Dengan cepat Yixing berbalik kearah belakang, dan...

Jleb

" Kau lamban dan sangat payah Zhang Yixing, aku tak butuh orang sepertimu. " Desis Baekhyun.

Yixing mundur kebelakang dan menatap perutnya yang terasa sakit, Baekhyun telah menancapkan belati peraknya disana.

" Kau... "

" Ck, ternyata kau lumayan kuat juga ya, apa aku harus menusukmu lagi. "

Sebelum Baekhyun sempat menggerakkan tangannya, Yixing buru buru menghilang dari hadapannya. " Sial, kalau ia berhasil menemui raja, aku dan Luhan akan mendapatkan masalah. Aku harus mencarinya. "

Dengan cepat Baekhyun menghilang dan mulai mencari jejak Yixing.

Yixing muncul tepat di sebuah ruangan yang gelap, dan juga sepi hanya ada satu orang di sana, yang kini menatap terkejut menatapnya.

" Tabib Zhang, apa yang terjadi denganmu. " Orang itu dengan cepat menghampiri Yixing yang berjalan dengan terhuyung hyung berusaha mendekatinya.

Yixing tanpa mengatakan apa apa segera mencabut pisau yang menancap diperutnya dan menyerahkan pisau itu ke tangan orang yang kini menopang tubuhnya.

" Bawa itu dan pergi dari sini. "

" Apa maksudmu, aku tak mungkin akan pergi sebelum mengobati lukamu. "

" Pergilah, kau lupa aku seorang tabib, aku bisa menyembuhkan lukaku sendiri. Cepatlah pergi, cari Luhan dan bunuh dia dengan pisau itu. "

" Apa... "

" Pergilah dan lakukan perintahku. Kau harus membunuhnya, setelah itu pergilah temui pangeran Jongin dan bawa dia ke air terjun terlarang itu. Aku akan menunggumu di sana. "

" Tapi... "

" Cepatlah, waktumu tidak banyak. "

Dengan hati hati orang itu menyandarkan tubuh Yixing ke dinding, ia menggenggam erat pisau itu di tangannya.

" Aku pergi tabib Zhang, dan carilah bantuan untuk mengobati lukamu. "

Yixing tersenyum lemah saat orang itu menghilang. ' __Aku harap kau bisa melakukan__ __tugasmu dengan baik. Apa yang kau lakukan akan berpengaruh besar untuk keselamatan nyawa Sehun.__ _'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Maaf kalo pendek ya, aku kehilangan mood untuk ngetik ff ini, sejujurnya aku pusing dengan alurnya yang menurut aku terlalu ribet, berasa kayak detektif. Hahahaha...

Review lebih dua puluh lanjut lagiiiiii


	9. Chapter 9

THE HALF BLOOD VAMPIRE

.

Chapter 9

.

Cast : Kai, Sehun, Luhan, Chanyeol, Suho, Baekhyun

.

Genre : Fantasy, Roman, Sad

.

Author KILLA8894

.

Kembali ke Rated T

.

HAPPY READING

.

 _ _Flashback__

 _ _Chen menatap orang yang menemui di dalam penjara dengan tatapan menyelidik. "__ _ _Mau apa kau kesini?__ _"_

 _ _Orang itu tak menjawab, ia malah membisikkan kata kata yang tak bisa dipahami oleh Chen.__

 _"_ _ _Apa yang kau lakukan, apa kau ingin membunuhku.__ _"_ _ _Chen menatap orang yang kini berjalan semakin mendekat padanya. ia melangkah mundur dengan perlahan, bagaimanapun ia tahu kemampuan orang di hadapannya ini tak bisa di anggap remeh.__

 _"_ _ _Aku sudah membuka pagar gaib yang mengelilingi penjara ini.__ _"_ _ _Ucap orang itu dengan suara tenang.__

 _"_ _ _Apa maksudmu ? Kau ingin membebaskanku ? Ini terdengar seperti omong kosong. Kau ingin menjebakku ? Bukankah kau juga salah satu dari mereka, orang orang jahat yang mengurungku di sini.__ _"_

 _ _Orang itu tak menjawab, ia malah menatap kearah Chen dengan tajam, sebelum berbalik memunggungi Chen.__

 _"_ _ _Jawab pertanyaanku.__ _"_ _ _Bentak Chen. "__ _ _Kalau kau ingin bertarung denganku, aku dengan senang hati akan menerima tantanganmu.__ _"_

 _"_ _ _Tetaplah disini, jangan keluar sebelum aku datang menemuimu.__ _"_

 _"_ _ _Apa?__ _"_

 _"_ _ _Lakukan saja apa yang ku katakan, itu kalau kau menginginkan orang yang kau sayangi selamat.__ _"_

 _ _Chen tertegun sejenak. "__ _ _Sehun...?__ _"_

 _ _Orang itu mengangguk. "__ _ _Nyawanya sedang dalam bahaya.__ _"_

 _"_ _ _Aku harus pergi.__ _"_ _ _Ucap Chen.__

 _"_ _ _Sekali lagi kau maju selangkah, nyawa Sehun mungkin akan melayang.__ _"_ _ _Desis orang itu.__

 _"_ _ _Tapi kenapa aku harus tetap disini. Aku harus menolongnya sekarang. Aku sudah berjanji pada bibi Suho untuk...__ _"_

 _"_ _ _Dia akan selamat, kalau kau tetap disini dan tidak mengacaukan apa yang sudah ku rencanakan. Dengar, tetaplah disini sampai aku datang kembali.__ _"_

 _"_ _ _Apa aku bisa mempercayaimu?__ _"_ _ _tanya Chen dengan nada ragu.__

 _"_ _ _Harus. Hanya ini yang bisa kita lakukan. Menunggu dan sedikit bersabar, hingga tiba saatnya kita balas menyerang mereka.__ _"_

 _"_ _ _Mereka ? siapa yang kau maksud?__ _"_ _ _tanya Chen bingung.__

 _"_ _ _Kau akan mengerti suatu saat nanti. Sekarang yang aku minta adalah, kau sabar menunggu di sini.__ _"_

 _ _Chen terdiam, ia terlihat berpikir. "__ _ _Baiklah, aku akan mencoba percaya padamu... Tabib Zhang.__ _"_

 _ _Flashback End__

Chen berlari dengan membawa pisau berlumuran darah itu di genggaman tangannya. " Kemana aku harus mencari Putri Luhan dan Pangeran Jongin. " Ucapnya dengan nada putus asa.

Saat berbelok di lorong yang mengarah ke belakang istana, ia melihat bayangan keduanya yang menyelinap menuju kearah hutan terlarang. Chen menghembuskan napas lega. Ia mepercepat larinya.

" Pangeran Jo... "

Dduakk

Chen terpental sebelum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya. Ia terguling di lantai sebelum akhirnya terkapar setelah tubuhnya menghantam dinding istana. Chen terbatuk, tendangan itu terasa begitu menyakitkan. Ia meraih pisau yang tergeletak di sampingnya, sebelum bangkit dengan susah payah. Saat ia telah berhasil berdiri dengan susah payah. Ia segera mendongak, untuk menatap wajah orang yang tadi telah menendangnya dan kini berdiri tepat dihadapannya.

" Kau... " ucapnya dengan nada tak percaya.

Orang itu tersenyum sinis. " Setelah berhasil kabur dari penjara, kau berniat menghalangi pernikahan Pangeran Jongin dan Putri Luhan demi anak manusia itu. Tak akan pernah ku biarkan kau melakukannya. Sekarang bersiaplah untuk menerima kematianmu, prajurit kecil. "

Chen menelan ludahnya dengan gugup, mengerti kalau harapan untuk menang dari orang ini begitu tipis. Kekuatannya tak akan cukup untuk melawan kekuatan orang ini. Chen mengeratkan pegangan pada gagang pisaunya. Demi Sehun, ia akan berjuang untuk mengalahkan orang ini, meskipun nyawanya harus menajdi taruhan.

" Aku tak akan kalah darimu. "

Suho menatap cemas ke arah Chanyeol yang melangkah masuk kedalam gua tempat ia berada dengan wajah muram, di gendongannya tampak Sehun yang masih dalam keadaan pingsan. Dengan hati hati Chanyeol meletakkan tubuh Sehun di atas sebuah batu yang memiliki permukaan datar dan cukup untuk menampung tubuh Sehun secara keseluruhan.

Dengan langkah perlahan Suho mendekat dan mengamati wajah pucat putranya. Matanya terbelalak saat melihat tanda bekas gigitan di leher Sehun.

" Yeollie, ini... "

Chanyeol mengangguk, masih dengan wajahnya yang terlihat murung. " Jongin berhasil menandainya. "

Tangan Suho terlihat gemetar saat ia menyingkap kaos yang dipakai Sehun ke atas hingga mencapai dadanya. Air matanya menetes melihat tanda tanda kemerahan yang ada di tubuh anaknya. " Sehuna... hiks... maafkan ibu yang tidak bisa menjagamu, Nak. "

Tubuh mungil Suho jatuh terduduk di atas tanah. Chanyeol dengan cepat merunduk dan menopang tubuh Suho yang terlihat begitu lemah. " Maaf... " bisiknya dengan suara serak. " Maafkan aku yang terlambat datang menolongnya, Suho- ya. "

Suho memeluk erat tubuh Chanyeol dan menangis terisak di dada bidang suaminya itu. " Apa yang harus kita lakukan. Bagaimana kalau Sehunie hamil ? Tubuhnya tak akan sanggup menerima kekuatan bayi itu. Ini terlalu berbahaya untuk Sehun, bayi itu akan menjadi monster di dalam tubuhnya. Hiks... dia seorang half blood dan Jongin adalah Pangeran berdarah murni. Mereka tak seharusnya bersama. Aku tak mau anakku mati demi bayi yang dikandungnya. Hiks.. "

" Tenanglah, kita masih belum tahu, apakah anak kita akan hamil atau tidak. " Hibur Chanyeol. " Aku sudah berbicara dengan Yixing. Dia akan menemui kita disini. Dia pasti bisa menyembuhkan Sehun. "

" Hiks... lalu bagaimana dengan Baekhyun dan Luhan ? Mereka pasti akan terus mencari kita, Sehunie tidak aman disini. "

" Kalau mereka berani mendekat dan menyentuh kalian. Aku bersumpah akan membunuh keduanya dengan tanganku sendiri. "

" Yeollie... "

" Itu janjiku sayang, aku sudah pernah kehilanganmu dan juga anak kita, kali ini aku tak akan membiarkan mereka memisahkan kita lagi. Tenanglah, mereka tidak akan bisa menyentuhmu dan Sehun, selama masih ada aku. "

Suho kembali terisak, dan Chanyeol hanya bisa mempererat pelukannya di tubuh mungil Suho.

Tanpa mereka sadari, Sehun perlahan lahan menggerakkan tangannya dan membuka matanya yang sayu. " Jongin... "

Jongin berjalan perlahan mengikuti langkah kaki Luhan di depannya. Ada banyak hal yang ia pikirkan sekarang. Kebohongan Luhan, dan juga Sehun. kemana menghilangnya pelayannya itu. ia merasa ada bagian dari ingatannya tentang pelayannya itu yang hilang. Tapi apa ?

" Jonginie, apa yang kau pikirkan? "

" Ah, tidak... " gumam Jongin.

" Jonginie, kalau kau merasa aku masih belum siap dengan pernikahan kita, kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan itu, karena aku siap kapanpun kau bilang kita akan menikah. " Ucap Luhan dengan nada meyakinkan.

Jongin tersenyum tipis. " Aku tak meragukan itu, tapi aku masih ragu dengan satu hal. "

" Apa itu? "

Jongin menyandarkan tubuhnya di batang pohon yang ada di dekatnya. " Aku ragu, apakah kita bisa menikah, sementara aku masih tidak yakin dengan sesuatu. "

" Kau meragukanku? " tanya Luhan dengan nada tak percaya. " Jongin, bukankah kau mencintaiku. Kenapa sekarang kau meragukanku? "

" Justru karena aku mencintaimu, aku jadi meragukan apakah kau tulus mencintaiku. "

Deg

Luhan merasa gelisah. " Apa maksudmu, aku mencintaimu Jonginie. Tidak ada yang perlu kau ragukan dengan itu. "

" Kau membohongiku Park Luhan, itulah yang membuatku meragukanmu. "

" Aku tidak... "

" Kau, iya... aku mengingatnya. Bukan kau yang menolongku, tapi Tabib Zhang. Itu artinya bukan kau juga yang memberikan darah untukku. "

" Kalau bukan aku, lalu siapa ? bukankah seperti kata peramal Choi, hanya darahku yang bisa menyelamatkanmu. Kau melupakan itu, Jonginie. Dan... bisa saja bukan, Tabib Zhang membohongimu. " Bantah Luhan. Ia berusaha menahan rasa amarahnya. Ia harus membunuh tabib Zhang begitu pergi dari hadapan Jongin, tabib itu bisa membocorkan semuanya.

" Aku memang tak mengingat siapa dia, tapi aku ingat dia begitu lembut, kulitnya terlihat bersinar dan... " Jongin terdiam berusaha mengingat wajah yang terlihat buram di ingatannya. " Aku merasa familiar dengan bentuk tubuhnya. Tapi entahlah... yang jelas dia bukan dirimu. "

" Jonginie... pikiranmu sedang kacau sekarang. Mungkin kau memang tidak bisa mengingat kalau itu adalah aku. Tabib Zhang pasti berbohong padamu. "

" Apa kau meragukan ingatanku, Park Luhan? " ucapan dingin Jongin membuat Luhan bungkam seketika. Ia tak akan mampu menghadapi kemarahan Jongin.

Tak jauh dari mereka, Baekhyun berdiri dengan menahan amarahnya. " Di dalam darahnya telah mengalir darah manusia hina itu, tak ada cara lain, aku harus membunuhnya dan menguras semua darahnya, sebelum menjadikannya vampire yang baru. Tak akan ku biarkan mereka menghalangi semua rencanaku. "

Berusaha menghilangkan jejak dan aroma tubuhnya, dengan perlahan Baekhyun berjalan menghampiri Jongin yang tampaknya tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Ia menyiapkan pisau perak di tangannya, bersiap menghujam jantung Pangeran vampire itu. tinggal beberapa langkah lagi, sebelum ia berhasil mendekati Jongin. Ketika seseorang dengan kecepatan cahaya, menarik tubuhnya menjauh dan sebelum Baekhyun sempat menyadari sesuatu, ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang basah mengalir melewati perutnya.

Itu darah.

Perlahan baekhyun mendongak, menatap sosok yang berdiri menghimpit tubuhnya di antara pohon besar di belakangnya.

" Kau... "

" Ya, ini aku... Park Baekhyun... "

" Jongin... "

" Sehunie... kau sudah bangun nak... " Chanyeol berdiri dari posisinya dan segera menghampiri Sehun di ikuti oleh Suho.

Tubuh Sehun langsung bergetar hebat begitu melihat tubuh jangkung Chanyeol, ia merasa takut.

" Sayang, jangan takut. " Suho yang menyadari anaknya tengah ketakutan. Segera menarik Sehun untuk duduk dan memeluknya dengan erat. " Dia ayahmu... " bisiknya pelan.

" Ayah... " Sehun menatap kearah Chanyeol yang tersenyum ke arahnya. " Ayah... "

" Iya, nak, aku ayahmu... " Chanyeol memeluk tubuh anaknya dan istrinya sekaligus. " Maafkan ayah yang baru mengetahuinya sekarang. Ayah janji tidak akan pernah meninggalkan kau dan ibumu lagi. "

" Ayah... " Sehun dengan tangannya yang masih gemetar, mengelus pipi Chanyeol dengan lembut. " Aku merindukanmu... "

" Ayah juga nak... " Chanyeol mengecup sayang kening Sehun.

" Jongin... dimana Jongin, bu... " Sehun yang baru menyadari bahwa Jongin tak ada di sana segera melepaskan pelukan kedua orang tuanya dan memandang sekeliling.

" Jongin ada di istana sayang. " Ucap Chanyeol.

" Ibu, ayo kita pulang ke istana, pangeran Jongin pasti sedang mencariku. " Sehun berusaha menggerakkan kakinya ketika sesuatu yang terasa asing menyerang perutnya.

" Aaarrgghht... " Sehun mencengkeram perutnya dengan erat.

" Sayang ada apa? " tanya Suho panik.

" Hiks, perut Hunnie sakit eomma... Akkhh... "

" Chanyeol- ya, coba lakukan sesuatu, anak kita kesakitan. " Ucap Suho, ia memeluk tubuh Sehun yang tampak tegang dengan erat. Wajah pucat Sehun, sekarang semakin pucat, dan ekspresi kesakitan tampak begitu jelas di wajahnya.

" Aku... Aku tak tau harus melakukan apa... " Chanyeol menatap ngeri kearah perut Sehun yang secara perlahan mulai berubah. Terlihat membuncit. Chanyeol meneguk ludahnya dengan kasar. Apa lagi yang akan terjadi pada Sehun.

" Ibu... Hiks... ini sakit... " ucap Sehun dengan suara lemah.

" Sayang, ku mohon bertahanlah... " bisik Suho.

" Aku akan mencari Yixing. Sementara itu kau jaga Sehun. " putus Chanyeol.

Suho hanya mengangguk. " Cepatlah Chan, anak kita kesakitan. "

" Ya, aku akan cepat. " Janji Chanyeol. Saat ia berbalik untuk menuju mulut gua, kehadiran seseorang menghentikan langkahnya. Untuk sesaat ia nampak terkejut, sebelum jemari kedua tangannya terkepal di sisi tubuhnya. " Kau... "

Jongin menatap tajam kearah Luhan. " Aku rasa, aku tak bisa meneruskan pertunangan ini denganmu. "

" Tapi... " sebelum Luhan sempat membantah ucapan Jongin, ia melihat seseorang membawa tubuh ibunya kearah sela sela pepohonan lebat. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata lagi, Luhan segera mengejar bayangan itu, membiarkan Jongin yang terlihat bingung dengan kepergiannya.

" Apa yang terjadi? " ucapnya bingung.

" Pangeran Jongin... "

Mendengar ada yang memanggil namanya, Jongin segera menoleh ke arah belakang, dan di saat itulah...

" Maaf... "

Sreet

Brukk

Orang itu tersenyum kearah Jongin yang jatuh tergeletak di tanah.

" Maafkan aku, Pangeran... " ia melirik kearah tangannya yang berlumuran darah Jongin. Darah dari perut pangeran yang ia tusuk tadi. " Akhirnya... "

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Ini pendek, dan maaf kalo masih banyak hal yang ga ngerti di sini. Hahahaha...

Bagi yang bisa nebak apa dan siapa siapa saja orang yang aku maksud, di chapter depan. Aku ucapin selamat.

Dan tolong kalau mau nagih FF, katanya diperhalus ya sayang.

Bukannya gak mau update cepet, tapi kehidupan kami kan bukan hanya di dunia FF doank. Jadi mohon pengertiannya. Tapi kalo review udah lebih dari target, FF nya pasti dilanjut gak bakalan digantungin. Jadi, dimohon sebelum mau nagih FF ato review kata kata tolong diperhalus jangan asal cuap aza ya sayang.

Review lebih dua puluh bakalan lanjut lagi.


	10. Chapter 10

THE HALF BLOOD VAMPIRE

.

Chapter 10

.

Cast : Kai, Sehun, Luhan, Chanyeol, Suho, Baekhyun

.

Genre : Fantasy, Roman, Sad

.

Author KILLA8894

.

Kembali ke Rated T

.

HAPPY READING

.

Dduakk

Sekali lagi Chen terpelanting ke belakang saat orang yang itu menendang perutnya dengan telak, Chen terbatuk dan lagi lagi mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya. Ia menatap benci ke arah orang yang kini menyeringai ke arahnya.

" Menyerahlah sebelum aku membunuhmu anak muda. "

" Kau pikir aku akan menyerah begitu saja, Choi Minho. Tidak sebelum aku berhasil mengatakan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya pada Pangeran Jongin dan menyelamatkan Sehun. "

" Kau berani melawanku, dengan tubuh selemah itu, kau pikir kau bisa apa... " orang itu yang ternyata adalah peramal Choi, menatap remeh kearah tubuh kurus Chen yang tampak begitu menyedihkan dengan banyaknya luka di tubuhnya.

" Aku mungkin memang tak sekuat dirimu, tapi aku yakin kalau aku pasti menang darimu. " Sambil memegangi perutnya yang terluka, Chen berusaha bangkit untuk berdiri kembali. Tak dihiraukannya rasa sakit yang menjalar di tubuhnya.

Peramal Choi menatap tenang ke arah Chen sambil mengeluarkan pedangnya. " Aku sudah memperingatkanmu sekali, dan jangan salahkan aku kalau kau akan mati disini. Tak ada seorangpun yang boleh menghalangi takdir yang yang sudah digariskan langit pada kerajaan ini. Pangeran Jongin harus tetap menikah dengan Putri Luhan, keturunan mereka harus berkuasa di kerajaan ini. Itulah yang harus terjadi. "

" Aku tak akan membiarkannya, kau pasti akan membunuh Pangeran Jongin begitu Putri Luhan berhasil mendapatkan pewaris bukan. Kau licik, apa salah pangeran dan kerajaan ini padamu. "

Minho menyeringai sinis. " Salah mereka ? tentu saja banyak, mereka telah merebut calon pengantinku, Kim Jaejoong. Karena itu aku harus merebut dirinya kembali, dan satu satunya cara adalah dengan membunuh Raja kerajaan ini dan juga pangeran Jongin. Tentu saja aku tak akan bisa melakukannya sendirian, karena itulah... "

" Kau bekerja sama dengan Putri Luhan dan ibunya bukan. Dasar vampire licik. " Teriak Chen marah. " Karena ambisi kalian, nyawa adikku dalam bahaya. Kau sengaja berpura pura menjadi peramal dan menjadikan adikku umpan untuk menjadi makanan Pangeran Jongin. "

" Kau tak tau anak muda, aku memang benar benar bisa meramal masa depan. "

" Dan kau pasti juga tau kalau hasil ramalanmu tidak sejalan dengan apa yang kau inginkan. " Balas Chen.

" Kau sudah bicara terlalu banyak, sekaranglah saatnya kau untuk mati. "

Chen melompat kesamping saat kibasan pedang Minho terarah ke perutnya. Belum lagi ia sempat untuk berdiri dengan tegak, kaki Minho sudah lebih dulu menendang bekas lukanya yang masih menganga diperutnya.

Chen terhuyung kebelakang, sebelum jatuh berlutut di atas tanah. Ia benapas dengan terengah engah, tenaganya sudah hampir habis, Choi Minho terlalu kuat untuknya.

Minho menyeringai dan dengan sekali lompatan indah ia menebas leher Chen, namun sesaat sebelum mata pedang itu menyentuh leher Chen, ada pedang lain yang menahannya.

Trang.

Minho mundur satu langkah dan menatap kearah orang yang telah menyelamatkan nyawa Chen. Ia menelan ludah dengan gugup. Di hadapan Chen yang masih berlutut di atas tanah, berdiri dengan tegapnya, orang yang selama ini ia benci. Kim Yunho. Raja Vampire yang kemampuannya jelas bukanlah tandingannya.

" Jadi, selama ini kau sudah merencanakan semuanya, Choi Minho. " Ucap Yunho dengan nada dingin. " Aku tak pernah menduganya. "

Minho menyeringai. " tentu saja kau tak akan pernah menduganya, karena kau terlalu disibukkan dengan istri dan anakmu yang penyakitan itu. " Minho melirik kearah samping, mencari celah untuk kabur.

Yunho memejamkan matanya dengan erat, mencoba meredam amarahnya saat mendengar ucapan Minho. Melihat ada kesempatan, Minho segera melompat, mencoba untuk kabur.

Jleb

Crash

Dua suara berturut – turut mengiringi jatuhnya tubuh Minho di atas tanah. Mata Minho membelalak lebar sebelum tubuhnya terbelah dan mengeluarkan api. Api yang dalam sekejab membakar habis tubuhnya. Meninggalkan sebilah pedang yang tadi di lemparkan Chen tepat di jantungnya.

Yunho melirik ke arah Chen yang bangkit dengan susah payah, diam – diam ia mengagumi kecepatan dan ketepatan lelaki itu dalam membunuh lawannya, suatu saat nanti ia akan bisa menjadi seorang ksatria yang tangguh, Yunho tidak meragukan itu. dan betapa beruntungnya ia, karena dia adalah pengawal khusus anaknya.

Yunho kembali menyarungkan pedangnya yang tadi ia pakai untuk menebas tubuh Minho. Ya, siapa sangka di saat bersamaan ia dan pengawal itu bisa menghabisi Minho.

" Yang Mulia, kita harus bergegas, nyawa pangeran dan Sehun dalam bahaya. " Ucap Chen.

" Apa...? " Yunho mengerutkan keningnya.

" Tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan sekarang, yang Mulia, kita harus cepat menemukan Pangeran Jongin dan Sehun. "

Tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun lagi, Yunho segera mengikuti Chen, berlari ke arah tempat di mana Luhan membawa pergi Jongin.

" Di mana mereka? " tanya Yunho.

" Ke arah sini yang Mulia. " Chen mengarahkan Yunho ke arah hutan terlarang.

Setelah cukup lama berlari, akhirnya mereka melihat pangeran Jongin yang sedang berbicara serius dengan Putri Luhan. Dan Yunho menggeram pelan saat melihat calon mertua anaknya menghunuskan pisau perak ke arah Jongin yang tampaknya tidak menyadari kehadirannya.

" Jadi dia juga... "

" Benar yang Mulia. " Ucap Chen.

Yunho melirik kearah Chen. " Bantu aku menghabisi orang itu dan alihkan perhatian Luhan. "

" Tapi, pangeran Jongin... "

" Dia akan baik baik saja. " Potong Yunho.

Chen mengangguk. " Baik, yang mulia. "

Yunho segera bergerak secepat kilat menarik Baekhyun, saat melihat gelagatnya yang ingin menusuk pangeran Jongin. Chen mengikutinya di belakang. Namun ia menjaga jarak saat melihat Yunho menyudutkan Baekhyun ke sebatang pohon besar. Chen memilih untuk berjaga jaga kalau Luhan datang mencari mereka. Karena ia sadar, kalau Luhan pasti melihat saat Raja membawa pergi ibunya.

" Kau... " Baekhyun tampak terkejut saat melihat wajah orang yang sudah membawanya pergi

Jlebb

" Aku tak akan mengampuni siapapun yang berniat jahat pada anakku. Tak terkecuali dirimu. " Desis Yunho dingin.

Baekhyun dengan tangan gemetar menyentuh perutnya, tempat belati itu menancap. Itu belati perak miliknya sendiri yang ingin ia gunakan untuk membunuh Jongin. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, racun yang ingin ia gunakan pada Jongin kini malah berbalik menyerang dirinya sendiri.

" Aku tau aku salah. " Ucap Baekhyun dengan nafas tersengal. Racun dari belati yang menancap ditubuhnya mulai menjalar, dan ia merasakan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat tepat dijantungnya. " Tapi... anakku tidak tau apapun... "

" Pembohong, kau dan anakmu yang merencanakan ini semua kan. Kalian berencana merebut kekuasaan yang mulia dan membunuh Pangeran Jongin setelahnya. Minho sudah mengatakan itu semua padaku. " Sela Chen.

Yunho menatap kearah Baekhyun dengan dingin. " Kau dengar sendiri bukan, anakmu pun tak akan luput dari murkaku. "

" Ibu... "

Di saat itulah Luhan datang, ia langsung berlari ke arah ibunya. Dan Yunho dengan senang hati memberi jarak antara dirinya dan Baekhyun. Luhan dengan cepat memeluk tubuh ibunya yang semakin dingin.

" Apa yang anda lakukan pada ibuku yang mulia. " Luhan menatap marah kearah Yunho.

" Harusnya pertanyaan itu kau ajukan pada dirimu sendiri. Apa salah putraku sehingga kau dan ibumu berniat untuk membunuhnya. "

Luhan menunduk menatap wajah ibunya yang kini membiru. Efek racunnya mulia bekerja. " Hiks, ibu... kau kejam yang mulia, kenapa kau lakukan ini pada ibuku. "

" Aku hanya melakukan apa yang harusnya memang aku lakukan... " jawab Yunho dengan tenang. Ia memfokuskan matanya pada Baekhyun yang mengeluarkan suara seperti tercekik, sebelum tubuhnya menggelepar di pangkuan Luhan.

" Ibu... yang mulia... aku mohon tolong ibuku... " ucap Luhan dengan panik.

" Percuma, racunnya sudah menyebar keseluruh tubuhnya. Dan ia akan mati sebentar lagi. "

Seiring berakhirnya ucapan Yunho, tubuh Baekhyun sekali lagi menggelepar di pangkuan Luhan, sebelum diam dengan mata membelalak.

" Ibuuuuu... " Luhan histeris saat tubuh ibunya berubah menjadi kumpulan asap dan menghilang.

Yunho melirik ke arah Chen, memberi isyarat padanya untuk membawa Luhan. Chen mengangguk dan segera menarik tubuh Luhan untuk berdiri.

" Lepaskan, jangan sentuh aku dengan tangan kotormu. " Jerit Luhan mencoba berontak. Namun Chen malah mengeratkan cengkraman tangannya di lengan Luhan.

" Sekali lagi kau berontak, aku tak akan segan menarik lepas kedua tanganmu ini dengan tangan kotorku. " Ancam Chen.

Luhan langsung terdiam, merasa gentar, bagaimanapun ia tau kalau Chen tidak main main dengan ucapannya.

" Ayo pergi. " Ucap Yunho.

Ketiganya berjalan dengan cepat ke tempat Jongin berada dengan Chen yang sesekali mendorong tubuh Luhan, memaksanya untuk berjalan lebih cepat.

" Jongin... "

Yunho berlari dengan cepat menghampiri anaknya yang terkapar di atas tanah dengan perut bersimbah darah. Sementara Chen dan Luhan terpaku di tempat mereka berdiri.

" Bukan aku yang melakukannya. " Ucap Luhan dengan suara bergetar, ia merasa tulangnya hampir remuk saat Chen semakin erat mencengkramnya. " Aku bersumpah tidak melakukannya. Kau harus percaya padaku. "

Chen hanya diam, ia tahu kali ini Luhan tidak berbohong padanya. tapi siapa yang melakukannya pada pangeran Jongin ?

Yunho merobek kemeja yang di pakai Jongin dan memeriksa lukanya. Tidak terlalu parah, tapi kenapa putranya tidak melawan dan malah pingsan ? ini bukan tabiat putranya. Yunho tau, Jongin bahkan sudah melampaui kekuatannya sebagai Raja vampire, tapi kenapa kekuatannya akhir akhir ini terlihat melemah. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di malam itu ?

Yunho mengusap luka di perut Jongin, berusaha menyembuhkan lukanya dengan kekuatannya sendiri. Luka itu perlahan menutup dan hilang tanpa meninggalkan bekas. Sekali lagi Yunho di buat bingung. Semua orang tau kalau kaum vampire mempunyai kemampuan menyembuhkan luka mereka sendiri dalam sekejap, pengecualian kalau yang melukai mereka mengenakan suatu benda yang terbuat dari perak. Dan itu sepertinya terjadi pada anaknya. Namun, kalau orang itu melukai Jongin dengan benda perak, kenapa ia tidak melukai alat vitalnya, dan hanya melukai perutnya saja ? Yunho yakin pasti ada alasan di balik ini semua. Tapi apa dan siapa yang melakukannya ?

Luhan. Gadis itu tak mungkin melakukannya. Namun secara samar Yunho dapat mencium bau vampire lain yang sempat berada di sini. Mungkinkah...?

" Ayah... "

Suara lemah itu mengalihkan perhatian dari yunho yang tengah berusaha mengingat pemilik bau itu. " Anakku, kau sudah sadar. "

Jongin menatap kosong ke arah yunho, wajahnya tampak masih begitu pucat. Namun kata kata yang ia ucapkan membuat Yunho menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

" Di mana pasanganku... Sehun... "

Yunho menarik lepas kemeja yang di pakai Jongin hingga anaknya topless, dan ia menyentuh dengan tangannya yang gemetar tanda di pundak Jongin. Tanda ini...

.

.

.

.

Yixing menatap ke arah Sehun yang terus meringis kesakitan, memegangi perutnya yang terus membesar setiap jamnya.

" Yixingie, tidak bisakah kau melakukan sesuatu untuk mengurangi rasa sakit anakku? " tanya Suho dengan wajah pucat pasi. Ia terus memeluk tubuh Sehun, berusaha menenangkan anaknya itu.

Yixing menggeleng. " Bersabarlah sampai Chanyeol kembali dan membawakan penawarnya untuk anakmu. " ucapnya pelan.

" Sebenarnya penawar apa itu ? kenapa wajah Chanyeol pucat pasi ketika kau mengatakan penawar itu padanya? "

Yixing menghela napas panjang, ia teringat wajah pucat pasi Chanyeol tadi. Dan sedikit merasa bersalah karena setelah ini Chanyeol pasti akan mendapatkan masalah dengan pihak kerajaan. Tapi hanya itu satu satunya cara untuk menghentikan kesakitan Sehun untuk sementara.

 _ _Flashback__

 _"_ _ _Tabib Zhang...__ _"_

 _ _Yixing tersenyum lemah, "__ _ _Bagaimana keadaan Sehun.__ _"_

 _ _Chanyeol menoleh kebalik pundaknya. "__ _ _Tidak terlalu baik ku rasa. Dia terus kesakitan dan perutnya...__ _"_ _ _chanyeol terdiam, tak sanggup lagi meneruskan kata katanya.__

 _"_ _ _Sesuai dugaan, dalam hitungan jam dia akan melahirkan bayinya.__ _"_ _ _Ucap Yixing dengan perasaan campur aduk.__

 _"_ _ _Tidak bisakah kita mengeluarkan bayi itu sekarang?__ _"_ _ _tanya Chanyeol penuh harap.__

 _"_ _ _Andai aku bisa.__ _"_ _ _Bisik Yixing, ia menatap lurus kearah Suho yang tampak kewalahan menenangkan Sehun. "__ _ _Kekuatan bayi vampire itu jauh di atas kita,__ _ _dan sepertinya darah ayahnya melindunginya.__ _"_

 _"_ _ _tapi aku tak bisa membiarkan anakku terus kesakitan seperti itu.__ _"_ _ _ucap Chanyeol dengan nada putus asa.__

 _"_ _ _Sudah berapa lama?__ _"_

 _"_ _ _Mungkin empat jam.__ _"_

 _"_ _ _Berarti bayinya sudah berusia empat bulan sekarang. Chanyeol-__ _ _ah, pergilah ke kerajaan. Kita membutuhkan darah untuk Sehun sekarang, sebelum semuanya terlambat.__ _"_

 _"_ _ _Darah?__ _"_ _ _Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya. "__ _ _Darah apa?__ _"_

 _"_ _ _Ayah dari bayi itu, Pangeran Jongin. Lukai dia dengan pisau ini dan tampung darahnya, lakukan dengan cepat dan lakukan secepat yang kau bisa. Waktu kita hanya 5 jam sebelum bayi itu lahir, jangan sampai terlambat. Sekarang pergilah.__ _"_ _ _Ucap Yixing dengan nada panik.__

 _"_ _ _Aku mengerti.__ _"_ _ _Chanyeol mengambil pisau itu dari tangan Yixing dan bergegas pergi.__

 _ _Flashbak end__

" Darah Jongin... " bisik Suho, ia menatap ke arah anaknya dengan putus asa. " Tidak bisakah kau membuat ramuan untuk membunuh anak yang dikandung Sehun. aku tak ingin anakku kesakitan seperti ini. "

" Aku bahkan tidak tau ramuan seperti apa yang bisa menghentikan pertumbuhan pesat bayi itu. "

Sehun menggeram pelan mendengar ucapan ibunya. " Ja.. jangan bunuh bayiku. " Bisiknya dengan suara bergetar menahan sakit. " Biarkan dia hidup bu... "

" Tapi sayang, dia menyakitimu. " Ucap Suho lembut. Ia menangis melihat tatapan terluka putranya.

" Dia anakku, bu, anak dari orang yang ku cintai. Biarkan ia hidup, aku mungkin tak bisa memiliki ayahnya, tapi aku bisa memiliki anaknya. " Bisik Sehun.

Yixing memejamkan matanya dengan erat. Tak ada seorangpun yang tau, dan ia tak bisa mengatakannya pada Suho. Sehun akan mati saat melahirkan bayi itu nanti. Tak ada takdir yang lebih kejam dari seorang half blood yang mengandung benih dari vampire darah murni, keduanya menghasilkan seorang bayi monster, yang bahkan kekuatannya tak akan bisa di tandingi oleh ayahnya sendiri, kekuatan yang mengerikan. Yixing bahkan tak berani meramalkan bagaimana kehidupan anak itu nanti, apakah ia akan membahayakan kehidupan mereka kelak ?

" Taeoh... " bisik Sehun.

" Apa? " tanya Suho tak mengerti.

" Saat dia lahir aku ingin menamakan bayiku, Kim Taeoh, kalau dia laki laki. " Sehun mengelus perutnya yang semakin membesar. " Kalau dia perempuan, aku ingin memberinya nama Kim Rahee... " senyuman Sehun terlihat begitu menyedihkan. Bibir namja manis itu sudah seputih salju, namun ia berusaha menghilangkan ekspresi kesakitan dari wajahnya, walau itu terlihat sia sia. Karena baik Suho ataupun Yixing masih bisa merasakan penderitaan Sehun.

" Bersabarlah anakku, sebentar lagi ayahmu akan membawakan obat penawarnya. " Bisik Suho, diiringi dengan jatuhnya air matanya untuk kesekian kalinya.

Sehun mengangguk pelan. " Kita akan merawat anak ini kan bu? " bisiknya.

Suho memandang kearah Yixing, tabib itu menganggukkan kepalanya. Akan lebih beresiko kalau bayi itu tidak di rawat oleh mereka dan jatuh ke tangan orang yang berhati jahat. Karena itu, tak ada solusi yang lebih baik selain merawatnya.

" Tentu saja anakku. "

Sehun ingin mengatakan sesuatu lagi, namun tiba tiba ia merasakan tendangan yang begitu menyakitkan dari dalam perutnya dan ia meringis kesakitan.

" Ada apa sayang...? " tanya Suho panik.

Sehun tidak menjawab, ia terus meringis kesakitan.

" Bayinya... " gumam Yixing. Ia mengingat sudah berapa lama ia berada di sini. Empat jam. Itu berarti sebentar lagi Sehun akan melahirkan bayinya.

" Ada apa dengan bayinya? " tanya Suho dengan suara bergetar ketakutan.

" Bayinya sudah tidak sabar lagi ingin keluar. Di mana Chanyeol, kenapa ia belum datang juga. " Yixing terlihat panik. Ia segera mengambil pisau yang telah ia siapkan dari balik mantel panjangnya. Melepas mantel itu dan melemparnya ke atas tanah. Kemudian diam sambil menatap kearah Sehun. menunggu. Ya, menunggu hingga waktunya tiba, ketika takdir Sehun sudah ditetapkan.

Suho menatap gelisah kearah mulut goa, tak ada tanda tanda Chanyeol akan datang. " Ku Mohon demi anak kita, cepatlah datang. Sehun membutuhkanmu suamiku. Cepatlah, kau tak ingin melihat anak kita terus kesakitan bukan? "

Yixing yang mendengar ucapan Suho hanya bisa menunduk, hanya tinggal hitungan detik, hingga bayi di dalam perut Sehun genap berusia sembilan bulan. Walau dalam hitungan normal, itu artinya baru sembilan jam, namun bukankah anak seorang half blood dan vampire murni akan selalu menjadi istimewa ?

" Aaarrgghhttt... " Teriak Sehun kesakitan saat perutnya semakin membesar lagi, hingga mencapai ukuran seseorang yang mengandung sembilan bulan.

" Hiks, ibu... " isaknya lirih.

" Chanyeol- ah, cepatlah datang. Ku mohon... " rintih Suho. Ia menggenggam jemari anaknya dengan erat.

Seakan mendengar ucapannya, Chanyeol muncul di mulut goa, dan berlari cepat kearah mereka, di tangannya tampak sebuah botol kaca yang berisi cairan berwarna merah. Darah pangeran Jongin.

" Aku berhasil mendapatkannya. " Ucapnya dengan suara tersengal, ia menatap kaku kearah Sehun yang sepucat mayat dan perutnya... Chanyeol tak sanggup melihatnya.

" Berikan padaku. " Yixing menyambar botol kaca itu dari tangan Chanyeol dan segera membuka tutup botolnya.

" Sehuna, buka mulutmu dan minum ini. " Perintahnya yang segera di turuti Sehun.

Chanyeol beranjak ke samping Suho dan memeluk tubuh istrinya dengan erat. Ia tau Suho pasti merasa tak tega melihat anaknya harus meminum cairan merah itu. " Percayalah, ini semua demi anak kita. " bisiknya lembut. Dan Suho hanya bisa mengangguk lemah dipelukannya.

Yixing menatap kearah Sehun yang tampak gemetar sesaat setelah menghabiskan isi dalam botol itu. Sekilas Yixing bisa melihat taringnya keluar, namun hanya sesaat karena Sehun terlihat kembali normal selayaknya manusia biasa.

" Apa yang kau rasakan? " tanya Yixing.

Sehun menggeleng. " Aku tidak merasakan apapun. " Ucapnya lirih.

Yixing menatap kearah Chanyeol dan juga Suho. " Aku harap ini berhasil dan darah Jongin bisa menaklukkan bayi di dalam perut Sehun. " bisiknya.

" Kau yakin? " tanya Chanyeol.

Yixing menggeleng. " Untuk saat ini, sepertinya berhasil. " Gumamnya saat melihat Sehun yang terlihat tenang.

Ketiganya memperhatikan ekspresi tenang Sehun saat mengelus perutnya yang besar. " Kita harus bersiap siap, sebentar lagi waktunya bayi itu lahir. " Yixing mengambil lagi pisau yang tadi ia letakkan dia tas batu disamping Sehun saat meminumkan darah Jongin pada namja manis itu.

" Aku harap anakku tidak akan kenapa kenapa. " Gumam Chanyeol.

" Yang bisa kita lakukan hanya berusaha. " Yixing berusaha membuka kemeja yang di pakai Sehun. kemeja itu sudah robek di kedua sisinya karena tidak sanggup menahan desakan dari perut Sehun yang membesar. Tepat saat kancing di dada Sehun terbuka, ada sesuatu kekuatan yang tak kasat mata menyentak tubuh Yixing untuk menjauh.

" Ada apa? " tanya Suho panik.

" Bayinya... dia tidak menginginkan aku mendekat. " Ucap Yixing dengan ekspresi kaget.

" Biar aku yang coba. " Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh mungil Suho dan mencoba melangkah mendekat, namun baru selangkah ia berjalan tubuhnya langsung terpental hingga menabrak dinding gua.

" Chanyeol. " Seru Suho dengan perasaan takut.

" Aku tidak apa apa sayang. " Ucap Chanyeol.

Suho melangkah dengan ragu ragu mendekati Sehun, namun seperti yang terjadi pada suaminya, tubuhnya pun terpental ke belakang dan hampir menabrak batu berujung curam andai saja Chanyeol tidak bergerak dengan cepat untuk menangkap tubuhnya. " Apa yang terjadi Yixing? "

" Bayi itu bisa menaklukkan darah Jongin. Kekuatan yang mengerikan. " Ucap Yixing yang berusaha bangkit dari posisinya setelah lagi lagi terpental saat mencoba mendekati Sehun.

" Aarghhhttt... " Sehun berteriak keras.

Dan ketiganya dengan cepat menoleh kearah Sehun dan terpaku melihat darah merembes dari perutnya yang terluka.

" Tidak... bayinya ingin keluar dan merobek perut Sehun. Chanyeol- ah kita harus melakukan sesuatu. " Teriak Yixing panik.

Namun bahkan ketiganya tak bisa menggerakkan seluruh tubuh mereka, seperti ada kekuatan besar yang menahan mereka untuk diam di tempat.

" Anakku... " Jerit Suho saat melihat robekan di perut Sehun bertambah parah. Darah muncrat kemana mana, sementara Sehun terus menjerit kesakitan.

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya mendengar suara robekan di perut Sehun, ia tak sanggup lagi melihat keadaan anaknya. Disisinya Suho terus menangis tanpa bisa berbuat apa apa.

Crash

Sebuah tangan mungil dengan kuku runcing keluar dari tempat perut Sehun yang sobek. Sehun bernapas tersengal sengal, tidak lagi merasakan sakit karena kondisinya semakin melemah.

Yixing menatap ngeri saat berikutnya terdengar robekan lagi dan akhirnya kedua tangan mungil berkulit putih itu terbebas. Kedua tangan mungil itu mencengkeram kedua sisi perut Sehun dan tanpa perasaan menyentaknya dengan kuat hingga luka di perut Sehun semakin terbuka lebar. Tanpa dosa, bayi mungil itu merangkak keluar dari perut Sehun dengan tubuhnya yang masih berlumuran darah. Bayi itu mengerjapkan matanya menatap kearah Yixing dengan mata birunya yang terlihat berkilat terang. Sebelum warna biru itu berubah perlahan menjadi kecoklatan, dan bayi itu jatuh berbaring di sisi Sehun. Menangis dengan kuat.

Yixing mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya dan berhasil. Ia segera menghampiri Sehun dengan langkah gemetar. Bayi di sampingnya terus menangis meminta perhatian.

" Anakku... " Suho menyusul Yixing dan segera memeluk tubuh Sehun yang sedingin es. Napas Sehun terdengar satu satu. Ia menggenggam jemari ibunya dengan lemah. " Ibu... "

" Jangan bicara dulu Sehun, biarkan ayah dan Yixing membantu menyembuhkan lukamu. " Ucap Suho dengan air mata yang terus menetes di pipinya. Ia melirik kearah Chanyeol dan Yixing yang berusaha menggunakan kekuatan mereka untuk menutup luka itu dengan cepat.

" Bayiku... " bisik Sehun.

Suho melirik kearah bayi mungil yang terus menangis itu dengan ragu.

" Gendong saja, dia sudah kembali normal. " Gumam Yixing tanpa menoleh.

Dengan tangan gemetar Suho mengangkat tubuh bayi mungil itu kedalam gendongannya dan menggunakan mantel milik Yixing untuk membersihkan darah yang menempel bayi itu. setelah cukup bersih, ia mendekatkan bayi itu ke wajah Sehun. Bayi itu langsung berhenti menangis saat di dekatkan pada ibunya.

Sehun menatap ke arah bayi itu dengan matanya yang sayu. Ia tersenyum bahagia melihat wajah anaknya yang sempurna.

" Dia laki laki. " Ucap Suho lirih.

" Tampan seperti ayahnya. " Ucap Sehun dengan napas tersengal. Tangan namja manis itu gemetar saat menyentuh pipi bayinya. " Taeoh... Kim Taeoh... Bayiku... "

Perlahan tangan yang di gunakan untuk menyentuh wajah bayinya itu terkulai dan jatuh di sisi tubuhnya. Napas Sehun sekali lagi tersengal sebelum akhirnya diam.

" Sehuna... " panggil Suho dengan panik.

Chanyeol dan Yixing yang baru berhasil menutup luka di perut Sehun langsung menoleh.

" Yixing- ah lakukan sesuatu. " Ucap Suho, ia mengeratkan gendongannya di tubuh mungil Taeoh yang masih telanjang.

Yixing bergerak cepat untuk menyentuh leher Sehun, dan ia langsung jatuh terduduk di atas tanah dengan ekspresi menyedihkan.

" Anakku... " ucap Chanyeol tak percaya. " Tidak... ini tidak mungkin... " air mata jatuh membasahi kedua pipi namja tampan itu. Bahkan tanpa penjelasan dari Yixing ia mengetahui kalau jantung anaknya sudah berhenti berdetak.

" Tidak... " jerit Suho sebelum jatuh terduduk di tanah, tepat di samping Yixing. " Anakku masih hidup. Hiks... Chanyeollie... lakukan sesuatu... ku mohon... "

Chanyeol hanya diam masih terpaku menatap wajah tenang putranya yang terlihat seperti tertidur dengan pulas.

" Aku bahkan baru bisa bertemu dengan anakku. " Ucapnya dengan suara lirih.

Seakan mengerti keadaan ibunya, bayi mungil di gendongan Suho menangis dengan suara yang begitu kencang, hingga memekakkan telinga.

Suara itu bahkan mampu menembus masuk kedalam kamar Jongin , membuat namja tampan itu tersentak kaget bangun dari tidurnya. " Sehun... " tanpa di sadari Jongin air mata jatuh mengalir di pipinya. Ia merasakan kesedihan seolah separo nyawanya di tarik keluar dari tubuhnya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ?

Yixing menatap Sendu kearah mayat Sehun. Inikah takdir yang telah ditetapkan untuk Sehun.

 _ _Hanya ada satu matahari untuk bulan. Ketika saat itu tiba maka satu matahari akan redup dan kehilangan sinarnya.__

 _ _.__

 _ _.__

 _ _.__

 _ _.__

 _ _.__

 _ _.__

 _ _.__

 _ _.__

TBC

Yeahhh, akhirnya selesai juga chapter ini. Ekhem, ada yang tebakannya benar gak ?

Review lebih dua puluh lanjut lagi yaaaaa


	11. Chapter 11

THE HALF BLOOD VAMPIRE

.

Chapter 11

.

Cast : Kai, Sehun, Luhan, Chanyeol, Suho, Baekhyun

.

Genre : Fantasy, Roman, Sad

.

Author KILLA8894

.

Kembali ke Rated T

.

HAPPY READING

.

Jongin menatap ke arah Luhan yang terus menunduk di hadapannya. Ini sungguh berat untuknya, menghukum tunangannya sendiri bukanlah hal yang ingin dilakukan Jongin. Namun melihat tatapan tegas dari ayahnya, Jongin tau, ia harus tetap melakukannya, suka ataupun tidak.

" Aku benci melakukan ini padamu, tapi... kau dan ibumu sudah melakukan pengkhianatan. " Gumam Jongin.

" Tidak bisakah kalian memaafkanku, sungguh bukan ini yang ingin aku lakukan, aku hanya... terpaksa... ya, terpaksa... ibuku yang memaksaku. " Ucap Luhan dengan raut wajah memelas.

" Jangan tertipu dengan wajahnya Pangeran. " Ucap Chen memperingatkan. Ia sudah muak berada di tempat ini. Kalau saja dibolehkan, ia sudah ingin kabur dari tempat ini dan mencari Sehun. ia merasakan firasat yang buruk pada orang yang dikasihinya itu.

" Bagaimana dengan ayahmu, apakah dia juga ikut campur dalam hal ini? " tanya Jongin pelan.

Luhan tertegun untuk sejenak, benar, dimana ayahnya sekarang, kenapa tidak muncul juga, apakah ayahnya tau perbuatan jahat yang dilakukan ia dan ibunya ? " Aku tidak tau. " Jawab Luhan lirih.

" Kau yakin ? aku mendengar ayahmu sempat bicara bertiga denganmu dan ibumu sebelum ia pergi entah kemana. "

" Aku benar benar tidak tau Jonginie. " Ucap Luhan.

Jongin memejamkan matanya sejenak. " Baiklah, aku akan meminta pengawalku untuk mencari keberadaan ayahmu nanti, sementara itu... "

" Ku mohon Jongin, bagaimana bisa kau melakukan ini padaku. Ingat, aku ini tunanganmu, orang yang kau cintai. Kau tak mungkin tega melakukan ini padaku kan. " Ucap Luhan penuh harap. Ya, satu satunya jalan untuk menghindari kematiannya adalah dengan menggoyahkan tekad Jongin. Dan ia yakin kalau Jongin masih sangat mencintainya, dan itu akan mempermudahkannya untuk memuluskan jalannya.

" Apa kau juga mencintaiku? " tanya Jongin pelan.

" Tentu saja, aku sangat mencintaimu Jonginie. " Jawab Luhan yakin.

Jongin membuka matanya yang sedari tadi terpejam, lalu tersenyum tampan. " Aku tak meragukan itu Luhanie. "

" Pangeran... " ucap Chen tak percaya. Sihir apa yang dilakukan Luhan, hingga seorang pangeran vampire seperti Jongin terlihat menatapnya dengan aura penuh cinta. " Sadarlah pangeran, Luhan tidak bersungguh sungguh mencintaimu. "

" Diamlah pengawal... " desis Jongin. " Aku tau apa yang harus aku lakukan. "

Dalam sekejap semua rantai yang mengikat tubuh Luhan menghilang, dan gadis cantik itu terlihat bernapas dengan lega saat menatap kearah Jongin.

" Maukah kau ikut denganku tuan putri? " Jongin melangkah mendekat dan mengulurkan tangannya.

" Tentu saja pangeranku. " Luhan tersenyum manis dan segera menyambut uluran tangan Jongin.

Keduanya berjalan menyusuri aula istana dengan diiringi Chen yang meski masih terlihat marah karena tindakan pangeran Jongin, namun tetap tak bisa mengabaikan tugasnya sebagai pengawal pangeran Jongin.

" Kita mau kemana Jonginie? " tanya Luhan dengan suara manja, yang membuat Chen mengeluarkan ekspresi ingin muntah di belakangnya.

" Sabar sebentar putri, kita hampir sampai. " Jawab Jongin dengan tenang. Ia menuntun langkah Luhan untuk menyusuri lorong yang gelap.

Saat ketiganya tiba di tempat yang terbuka di ujung lorong, Jongin segera mengisyaratkan pada Chen untuk menjauh. Meski enggan, namun akhirnya ia melangkah menjauh dari keduanya saat Jongin menarik Luhan untuk berdiri tepat di tengah tengah ruangan yang terbuka itu.

" Bagaimana dengan lukamu Luhanie? " tanya Jongin penuh perhatian. Ya, saat di lorong tadi, secara tak sengaja tangan Luhan terluka karena pedang milik Jongin.

" Sudah tidak apa apa Jonginie. " Ucap Luhan lembut. " Sudah tidak berbekas. "

Jongin tersenyum tipis dan menatap Luhan dengan penuh arti. " Aku senang mendengarnya, karena itu artinya, tujuanku akan segera tercapai. "

" Tujuan ? apa maksudmu? " tanya Luhan tak mengerti.

Jongin melepaskan pegangan tangannya dan melangkah agak menjauh dari Luhan. " Tujuanku, untuk menghukummu. " Jelas Jongin dengan suara dingin.

" A... Apa... " baru saja Luhan ingin melangkah, entah datang dari mana tiba tiba saja seluruh tubuhnya sudah terlilit rantai dari perak. " Jonginie, apa yang kau lakukan? " tanya Luhan dengan rasa panik yang begitu kentara.

Jongin tersenyum dingin. " Kau pikir aku tidak tau apa yang ada di pikiranmu itu, kau berkali kali ingin mencari kesempatan di lorong tadi untuk menusukku dengan pisau perak yang kau sembunyikan di balik pakaianmu itu, karena itulah aku sengaja menggores tanganmu dengan pedang beracunku. "

" A... Apa... " mata Luhan terbelalak kaget. Pedang beracun ? ia melirik kearah lengannya. Tak ada bekas goresan ataupun sesuatu yang nampak seperti terkena racun.

" Racun yang ku miliki berbeda dengan yang dimiliki ibumu. Ini adalah racun terkuat yang kumiliki, sebentar lagi... seluruh isi perutmu akan hancur dengan perlahan. Aku sengaja melakukannya, karena ku pikir ini hukuman yang paling pantas untuk seorang pengkhianat sepertimu. "

Jongin melangkah mengelilingi Luhan yang tampak mulai melemah. " Kau sudah berkhianat kepadaku, apa kau pikir aku akan memaafkanmu begitu saja. Aku tak mencintaimu seperti apa yang kau pikirkan Park Luhan. Sekarang nikmatilah beberapa jam kehidupanmu, sebelum matahari terbit. "

" Jongin... aku membencimu... "

" Dan aku lebih membencimu Park Luhan. "

Seiring berakhirnya ucapan Jongin, Luhan berteriak kesakitan. Tubuhnya ambruk keatas tanah dan terus menggeliat.

Chen yang mendengar teriakan Luhan segera melangkah mendekat. " Pangeran anda tidak apa apa? " tanyanya cemas.

" Tidak. Sepertinya racun yang ku masukkan ke tubuh Luhan, mulai menghancurkan tubuh bagian dalamnya. Karena itu ia berteriak. "

" Maksud pangeran? "

" Aku sudah bilang kepadamu, bahwa aku akan menghukumnya dengan caraku sendiri. " Jongin menjentikkan jarinya, dan seketika tubuh Luhan tergantung di udara dengan sebuah tali yang melilit lehernya. " Nikmati kesakitanmu Putri Luhan. "

Jongin yang ingin melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan tempat itu, tiba tiba saja terdiam, saat ia merasakan perutnya terasa basah. Ia meraba perutnya dengan kedua tangannya yang bebas.

" Pangeran, apa yang terjadi, kenapa perut anda berdarah. Apa wanita itu yang melakukannya? "

Jongin terdiam, perutnya tidak terluka namun kenapa ia mengeluarkan darah ? __Sehun__. nama itu terlintas seketika di pikirannya. Mate. Telah terjadi sesuatu pada pasangannya itu. Jongin memejamkan matanya sejenak, mencoba mencari tau apa yang sedang terjadi.

" Sial... " gumam Jongin. " Chen- ya, bantu aku membuat pagar gaib untuk Luhan, setelah itu kita pergi. "

" Baik pangeran. "

 _'_ _ _Sehuna, ku mohon bertahanlah.__ _'_

.

.

.

.

Suara tangisan seorang bayi terus terdengar di dalam hutan terlarang itu. Tepatnya berasal dari gua yang masih ditempati oleh beberapa orang vampire dan juga seorang manusia itu.

" Apa yang harus kita lakukan. Taeoh terus menangis. " Bisik Suho dengan nada putus asa. Ia melirik kearah putranya yang terbaring kaku dengan tubuhnya yang ditutupi memakai mantel panjang milik Chanyeol.

" Kita tak mungkin membawanya pergi dengan keadaan seperti ini, sangat berbahaya. " Gumam Chanyeol. Ia mengelus lembut surai Sehun. Masih tak bisa menerima kalau anaknya telah pergi meninggalkan mereka disini untuk selamanya.

" Huweeeee... Huweeee... "

Suara tangisan Taeoh terdengar begitu memilukan. Bayi vampire itu mungkin bisa merasakan kalau ibu yang telah melahirkannya sudah tidak ada lagi.

Suho terlihat mulai kewalahan menggendong Taeoh yang terus menangis dan menggerak gerakkan tangan dan kakinya.

Yixing melirik kearah bayi yang terus menghadapkan wajahnya kearah Sehun itu, lalu beralih pada wajah lesu Chanyeol dan Suho. " Mungkin ia ingin berada di dekat ibunya untuk terakhir kalinya. " Ucap Yixing.

Suho menatap kearah Taeoh dan tubuh kaku Sehun bergantian sebelum meletakkan tubuh mungil Taeoh yang hanya dibalut kain seadanya, tepat disamping Sehun. Bayi mungil itu langsung berhenti menangis, ia mengerak gerakkan tubuh mungilnya, hingga mantel yang menyelimuti tubuh Sehun perlahan melorot, hingga menampilkan dada mulusnya. Ketiga orang dewasa itu hanya bisa menatap tak percaya kearah Taeoh saat bayi itu berguling hingga berada tepat di atas dada Sehun.

Suho kembali menangis saat Taeoh dengan rakus menghisap puncak dada ibunya. Seakan tak peduli dengan kenyataan bahwa tubuh Sehun yang sedingin es.

Chanyeol menggerakkan tangannya untuk merangkul tubuh Suho. Ia berusaha keras menahan kesedihannya melihat cucunya yang sepertinya berusaha untuk mendapatkan susunya.

" Apa yang harus kita lakukan pada taeoh? " bisik Suho.

" Entahlah sayang, kita bahkan tidak tahu apa yang bisa dimakan olehnya. " Ucap Chanyeol dengan nada putus asa.

" Haruskah kita serahkan bayi ini pada pangeran Jongin? " tanya Yixing dengan suara pelan.

" Tidak. " Sahut Suho dengan suara tegas. " Aku sudah kehilangan anakku dan aku tak bisa lagi kalau harus kehilangan satu satunya peninggalan anakku. "

" Ya Tuhan Taeoh. " Ucap Chanyeol dengan nada kaget.

Yixing dan Suho serentak menatap kearah Taeoh dan keduanya langsung melotot melihat Taeoh dengan tanpa perasaan menancapkan taringnya di dada Sehun.

" Sayang, jangan lakukan itu pada ibumu. Kita akan mencarikan susu untukmu, berhentilah menyakiti tubuh ibumu. " Suho dengan suara putus asa segera mengangkat tubuh mungil Taeoh. Dan ia membersihkan sudut bibir Taeoh yang sedikit berlumuran darah Sehun.

Yixing menatap kearah wajah pucat Sehun, tak ada perubahan yang terjadi. Namja itu tetap terdiam dengan tubuh kakunya. " Setidaknya kali ini Sehun tidak merasakan lagi rasa sakit yang sempat dirasakannya saat Taeoh merobek perutnya. " Bisik Yixing.

Chanyeol tak mengatakan apa apa. ia hanya terdiam sambil menatap wajah tenang Sehun.

" Chanyeol- ah, kau harus memutuskan sekarang, apa yang harus kita lakukan dengan mayat Sehun. "

" Aku bahkan tidak tau lagi apa yang harus aku lakukan Yixing- ah. "

Tepat di saat itu, tubuh Sehun tersentak satu kali. Ketiganya membeku, sementara taeoh hanya diam sambil menghisap jempolnya di gendongan Suho.

" Taeoh- ya, apa yang kau sudah kau lakukan pada ibumu. " Bisik Suho. Taeoh melepaskan isapan pada jempolnya dan tersenyum kearah neneknya, menampilkan seluruh gusinya.

Di lain tempat, Luhan terus menerus berteriak kesakitan saat merasakan tak hanya organ dalamnya yang meleleh, namun juga secara perlahan dari ujung kakinya juga mulai meleleh.

Teriakan memilukan Luhan di barengi dengan sentakan yang makin kuat di tubuh Sehun.

Chanyeol menyibakkan mantelnya yang masih menutupi separo tubuh Sehun dan hanya bisa terpaku melihat garis garis biru menjalar dari kaki Sehun dan semakin naik keatas membentuk sulur sulur panjang. Tanpa di tanyakan lagi pun ia tahu, itu garis milik keturunan khusus yang hanya dimiliki oleh seorang raja dan keturunannya. Gigitan Taeoh dan darah Jongin yang berhasil diminum Sehun sebelum kematiannya sepertinya bekerja sama membangkitkan lagi jiwa Sehun yang mati.

" Apa itu? " tanya Suho dengan nada ketakutan.

" Tidak apa apa sayang, itu garis keturunan khusus milik keluarga kerajaan. Sepertinya gigitan Taeoh yang mengaktifkannya. " Ucap Chanyeol menenangkan.

Ini terlihat seperti pertukaran kematian, pikir Yixing. Siapa yang mati ?

Seiring pagi yang datang menjelang, teriakan membahana dari arah istana mengejutkan ketiga orang itu. bersamaan dengan teriakan itu, sulur sulur biru itu mencapai pundak Sehun dan berkumpul di sana, berputar putar membentuk simbol rumit dan akhirnya menghilang secara perlahan.

Tak ada yang terjadi. Tubuh Sehun kembali diam. Hanya satu yang membedakannya dengan semula, simbol rumit yang tercetak jelas di pundak Sehun. Simbol kepemilikan. Pasangan. Mate. Atau apapun itu.

Yixing mendekat untuk mengamati simbol rumit itu. " Ini... "

" Milik siapa? " tanya Chanyeol dengan suara pelan, meninggalkan Suho dalam kebingungan.

Yixing terdiam sejenak. " Ini... milik Pangeran Jongin... "

Suho yang hanya mendengarkan hanya terdiam, meski ia bukan seorang vampire tapi ia tau pasti terjadi sesuatu pada anaknya.

" Tidak mungkin. Simbol itu hanya bisa terbentuk, saat keduanya sama sama menginginkan. Dan Pangeran Jongin... apa dia mencintai putraku? "

" Tidak ada yang bisa menebak jalan pikiran Pangeran Jongin. Dia pangeran terkuat yang dimiliki kerajaan. " Sahut Yixing.

" Tanda? " tanya Suho.

" Ya, sayang, setiap vampire pasti akan menandai pasangannya sebagai tanda kepemilikan. Dan itu juga simbol kesetiaan. Bahwa tidak akan ada yang lain, selain pasangan kita sendiri. " Jelas Chanyeol.

" Tapi aku tidak mempunyai itu. " ucap Suho dengan suara lirih. " Apa kita bukan pasangan? "

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut. " Kau mempunyainya sayang, hanya saja karena kau seorang manusia, tanda itu tidak terlihat. "

" Jadi Baekhyun punya? "

Chanyeol menggeleng. " Aku tidak mencintainya, karena itu ia tidak memilikinya. "

" Apakah kalau aku juga vampire sepertimu, tanda itu akan muncul? " tanya Suho lirih.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Perhatiannya teralih pada tubuh kaku Sehun. " Apa itu tidak berhasil? " tanyanya entah ditujukan pada siapa.

" Entahlah, kita akan menunggu hingga matahari terbit. " Ucap Yixing.

Suho meletakkan tubuh mungil Taeoh yang tertidur pulas di samping Sehun.

" Tidurlah sayang, kau juga pasti lelah. " Bisik chanyeol.

" Tapi Sehun... "

" Tidurlah, kita akan pikirkan nanti saat hari sudah pagi. " Tegas Chanyeol.

Suho mengangguk, dan ia segera meringkuk di pangkuan Chanyeol. Begitupun dengan Yixing yang tengah bersandar di dinding goa, namja yang merupakan seorang tabib itu segera tertidur dengan pulas.

.

.

.

.

Jongin memejamkan matanya sejenak, merasakan bagaimana tubuh Luhan akhirnya sepenuhnya menghilang saat matahari mulai menampakkan sinarnya ke bumi.

" Chen- ya, tunggu sebentar disini. " Perintahnya.

" Tapi pangeran anda mau kemana? " tanya Chen dengan suara cemas.

Jongin hanya tersenyum. " Jangan kemana mana sampai aku kembali. " Perintahnya lagi sebelum menghilang dari hadapan Chen.

Sekejap kemudian Jongin muncul di dalam gua tempat Sehun berada. Setelah menghilangkan aura dan bau tubuhnya agar tidak membangunkan ketiga orang yang masih tertidur dengan pulas itu, Jongin melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri Sehun yang berbaring tepat di tengah tengah gua.

" Jadi kau yang memanggilku kemari... " Ucap Jongin. " My son. "

Taeoh hanya mengedipkan matanya.

Jongin menggulurkan tangannya dan mengusap pipi Sehun dengan lembut. Pipi itu perlahan menghangat dibawah telapak tangannya.

" Apa kau nakal, hingga ibumu harus tertidur seperti ini? "

Taeoh lagi lagi mengedipkan matanya.

Jongin melirik kearah pasangan Chanyeol dan Suho lalu beralih pada Yixing. " Aku tak tau apa hubungan ayah Luhan dengan semua ini, tapi sepertinya dia yang membantu ibumu hingga berada disini. " Gumam Jongin.

" Sehuna, jika kau mencintaiku cepatlah bangun. Maaf, selama ini tidak berada di dekatmu. "

Jongin membungkuk dan mengecup kening Sehun dengan lembut. Ia melirik kearah simbol di pundak Sehun, simbol yang sama dengan yang ada di pundaknya.

" Jongin... " suara lirih itu menyadarkan Jongin dari lamunan sekejabnya.

" Sehun. "

Perlahan, Sehun bangun dari posisi berbaringnya. Namja cantik itu terlihat bingung, sebelum menatap bayi yang berbaring dengan tenang di sampingnya. " Ini... "

" itu anak kita... " ucap Jongin dengan suara tenang.

" Kau mengetahuinya? " tanya Sehun kaget.

Jongin tersenyum tipis. " Apa kau percaya kalau dia sendiri yang mengatakan padaku tentang ini semua. Dia masuk kedalam mimpiku tadi malam. Dan menceritakan semua tentangmu padaku. Karena itulah aku berada disini sekarang. "

Sehun terdiam. Tentu saja ia percaya. Bukankah anaknya juga seorang vampire. Ngomong ngomong tentang vampire dan bayi. Bukankah ia sudah mati sekarang ?

Jongin memperhatikan Sehun yang tampak sibuk memeriksa tubuhnya sendiri. " Kau masih hidup Sehuna, kalau kau mati, maka aku pasti juga mati, karena tubuh kita sudah terikat satu sama lain. "

" Tapi, bagaimana mungkin... "

" Taeoh memanfaatkan darahku yang ada di dalam tubuhmu, untuk menarik kembali jiwamu yang sempat pergi. "

" Apa aku seorang vampire sekarang? " tanya Sehun dengan suara pelan.

" Kau masih half blood hingga detik ini. " Jawab Jongin.

Ia menatap kearah Sehun yang kini sedang menggendong Taeoh dengan kedua tangannya yang masih gemetar.

" Sehun, kau tau, ini hanya ada dalam ilusimu saja. Aku tak benar benar berada di tempat ini. "

Sehun terdiam.

" Taeoh tidak membiarkan aku berada di dekatmu, selama aku masih belum tau bagaimana perasaanku yang sebenarnya padamu. "

Sehun menunduk. " Maaf, karena darahku kau harus terikat denganku. " Bisik Sehun.

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya. " Bukan karena itu aku menjadi pasanganmu. Ini memang rumit dan aku tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskannya padamu. Akan tetapi... maukah kau berjanji sesuatu padaku. "

" Apa itu? "

Jongin mengusap surai tipis Taeoh sesaat. " Ini mungkin saatnya untuk kita berpisah. Aku harus memperbaiki keadaan di istana yang agak kacau dan... aku juga harus meyakinkan perasaanku sendiri padamu. Sebelum aku yakin dengan perasaanku sendiri. Aku tak akan pernah muncul dihadapanmu dan juga anak kita. sampai saat itu tiba, maukah kau menungguku? "

Sehun kembali diam. " Tidak bisakah kau tetap disisiku? " tanyanya lirih.

Jongin menggeleng. " Maaf mengecewakanmu, tapi untuk sekarang, aku benar benar tak bisa. Aku sudah berjanji pada Taeoh, kalau aku hanya akan datang saat aku yakin bahwa aku mencintaimu. "

" Bagaimana kalau tidak? " tanya Sehun lagi.

" Maka kita tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi selamanya. " Jawab Jongin. " Sehuna, ini mungkin sangat berat untukmu. Tapi aku juga tak bisa memaksakan diriku untuk memberikan harapan palsu padamu. Karena itulah aku mau melakukan perjanjian dengan anak kita. bagaimanapun Taeoh pasti tidak mau kalau kita hanya bersatu karena kehadirannya. "

" Jongina... "

Jongin tersenyum sebelum menunduk dan mengecup kening Sehun dengan lembut. " Bersabarlah dan tunggulah aku... "

Bayangan Jongin perlahan menghilang, dan kemudian muncul lagi tepat di samping Chen yang masih setia menunggunya.

" kita kembali. "

" Tapi pangeran, kita belum menemukan Sehun. " protes Chen.

" Dia sudah berada di tempat yang aman kau tak perlu khawatir lagi. Ayo pergi. "

Ya, hanya untuk beberapa saat. Jongin yakin ia pasti bisa secepatnya berkumpul dengan anak dan juga pasangan jiwanya.

.

.

.

.

" Bagaimana dengan Sehun? " tanya Suho saat ia bersiap siap menggendong Taeoh.

Ya, saat ini ketiganya memutuskan untuk pergi dari goa itu dan menetap di sebuah desa terpencil di ujung hutan terlarang.

Chanyeol melirik kearah putra semata wayangnya yang tampak berbeda setelah ia bangun dari tidurnya tadi. " Kita akan membawanya. "

Yixing mendekat kearah Sehun dan memegang tangannya. Ia mengerutkan keningnya saat merasakan suhu tubuh Sehun yang kembali normal seperti semula. Begitupun detak jantungnya yang perlahan kembali terdengar ditelinganya. Sehun telah kembali. Half blood vampire satu satunya itu masih hidup.

" Detak jantungnya kembali. " Ucap Yixing dengan suara penuh kebahagiaan.

" Benarkah? " tanya Suho dengan mata penuh harap.

" Ya, aku bisa merasakan kehadirannya kembali. " Jawab Yixing.

Suho tersenyum kearah Taeoh yang menghisap jempolnya dengan ekspresi tenang. " Kau dengar itu sayang. Anakku hidup kembali, ibumu kembali cucuku. "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

Chapter terkacau yang pernah aku buat. Membuat cerita vampire itu ga semudah bayangan. perlu menggali ide yang lebih dalam dari pada sekedar bikin cerita romance. So, kalau merasa ide cerita ini pasaran. Aku mohon maaf ya.

Review lebih dua puluh lanjuttttt lagi


	12. Chapter 12 END

THE HALF BLOOD VAMPIRE

.

Chapter 12

.

Cast : Kai, Sehun, Luhan, Chanyeol, Suho, Baekhyun

.

Genre : Fantasy, Roman, Sad

.

Author KILLA8894

.

Kembali ke Rated T

.

HAPPY READING

.

Final chapter yang terbentuk dari sebuah lagu milik Al-Ghazali yang berjudul lagu galau. Hehehe... ga tau juga begitu dengar lagu ini di kantor, ide mengalir dengan lancar. Dan mungkin nanti akan ada beberapa kalimat yang terasa familiar. Yang aku kutip dari novelnya Arthea. Tapi semua ide cerita murni milik aku sendiri. Aku hanya ngutip kata bijaknya aja.

Killa8894

.

.

.

.

.

" Sudah cukup Jongin. " Ratu Jaejoong tidak dapat mengendalikan emosinya lagi. " Kapan kau bisa mengerjakan segala sesuatu dengan benar. Apa kau sadar kalau kau seorang Pangeran? "

Jongin terdiam, ia menyadari kalau ini semua salahnya. Selama empat bulan ini ia tidak pernah melaksanakan tugasnya sebagai pangeran dengan baik. Ia juga tidak bisa konsentrasi dengan apapun nasehat yang dikatakan ayahnya kepadanya.

" Kau sudah bukan anak kecil lagi Kim Jongin. " Bentak Jaejoong. " Bagaimana kau akan menjadi seorang Raja kalau kelakuanmu seperti ini? "

" Aku tahu Ibu. " Ucap Jongin dengan nada putus asa. Andai ia bisa, ia juga tidak ingin seperti ini.

Sejak pertemuan di alam ilusi dengan Sehun dan juga anaknya, nama namja manis itu selalu muncul di dalam pikirannya. Setiap kali ia mencoba menyibukkan diri dengan melakukan sesuatu, ia tidak dapat menghentikan kerinduannya kepada anak dan juga matenya.

Jongin tak bisa tenang sebelum ia bisa menemui Sehun. Namun, tugasnya sebagai pangeran mewajibkan dirinya untuk selalu mengabdikan dirinya kepada rakyatnya selama 24 jam. Untuk saat ini rakyatnya lebih penting, dan ia harus bersabar menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk bisa bertemu Sehunnya. Bolehkah ia berharap demikian. Sehun menjadi miliknya. Ya, Jongin sudah menyadari perasaannya pada namja manis itu. ia mencintai Sehun bahkan ketika baru pertama kali bertemu di lorong istana. Saat umur namja manis itu masih sepuluh tahun. Ia sadar ia selalu mengingat senyuman dan tatapan penuh binar indah milik Sehun. namun karena kebodohannya, ia menutupi perasaan itu dan lebih memilih terus bersama Luhan.

Tapi itu dulu, sekarang Jongin tak ingin mengulang kebodohannya lagi. Ia harus cepat cepat menemui Sehun dan menyatakan perasaannya. Namun pikirannya yang kacau, dipenuhi bayangan Sehun, mengakibatkan pekerjaannya terhambat dan itu malah membuat dirinya di hukum oleh ibunya untuk tidak keluar istana sebelum pekerjaannya selesai. Dan sekarang lagi lagi Jongin mengacaukan pekerjaannya dengan terus melamun memikirkan Sehun. ibunya yang melihat keadaannya seperti itu, tentu saja kembali memarahinya.

" Kau memikirkan Sehun? " tanya Raja Yunho.

Jongin terperanjat. Bagaimana ayahnya bisa tahu tentang perasaannya pada Sehun ?

" Kau benar benar jatuh cinta pada anak itu ya. " Ratu Jaejoong tersenyum lembut kepada anaknya.

" Ayah, Ibu, bagaimana kalian tahu? "

" Sehun memang cantik bukan ? sejak awal aku tahu, dia akan menempati posisi yang special di hatimu. Sikapnya mengagumkan. Walau dia hanya manusia biasa. "

" Ibu... ibu sudah tahu semuanya sejak awal? " tanya Jongin tak percaya.

Ratu Jaejoong mengangguk. " Saat kau pertama kali membawanya masuk ke istana ini dan memperkenalkannya padaku kalau dia akan menjadi pelayan pribadimu, aku sudah melihat tatapan yang berbeda darimu kepadanya. "

" kenapa Ibu tidak memberitahuku dan malah membiarkan aku bersama Luhan? " protes Jongin.

" Itu salahmu sendiri, kau terlalu dibutakan oleh cintamu kepada Luhan, hingga tidak melihat ketulusan di mata Sehun. " ucap Ratu Jaejoong.

" Anggap saja ini pembelajaran untukmu Kim Jongin. "

" Ayah... "

Raja Yunho menepuk pundak Jongin dengan lembut. " Kau tahu nak, di dalam kehidupan ini, kita tidak akan mendapatkan yang terbaik dengan cara mudah. Selalu ada proses untuk itu. dan kau sudah melaluinya dengan cukup baik. "

" Atau belum ayah. " Gumam Jongin.

" Apa maksudmu? "

" Aku cemas, apakah Sehun akan mau menerimaku? "

" Kau tidak perlu mencemaskan itu, nak. Ia tidak akan menolakmu, karena ia juga mencintaimu. " Ucap Ratu Jaejoong dengan suara lembut.

" Bukan itu saja yang aku cemaskan bu. "

" Lalu apa? " tanya Yunho tak mengerti.

" Selama empat bulan ini, aku sudah membiarkan Sehun menjaga anak kami sendirian. "

" Anak ? kau dan Sehun mempunyai anak? "

Jongin menatap kearah ayahnya dengan tatapan bersalah, lalu mengangguk perlahan. Ia membuka dua kancing bagian atas kemejanya dan menyibakkannya kesamping. Membiarkan kedua orang tuanya melihat tanda pasangan yang ada di pundaknya.

Raja Yunho tersentak kaget melihat tanda itu. " Kau yakin itu Sehun dan bukan Luhan? "

Tiba tiba saja ingatan tentang siapa Sehun melintas di pikirannya. " Ah, tentu saja Sehun ya. Seorang half blood pastinya bisa memiliki tanda itu. "

" Half blood ? apa maksudmu suamiku? "

Raja Yunho tersenyum lembut kepada istrinya. " Sehun seorang half blood, istriku. "

" Tapi bagaimana bisa, kalau begitu siapa ayahnya? " Ratu Jaejoong tampak bingung.

" Park Chanyeol. "

" Apa? "

" Ayah dari Sehun adalah Park Chanyeol, ibu. "

" Jadi... " Ratu Jaejoong menggantungkan kalimatnya. " .. pantas saja aku merasa dia memiliki sedikit kemiripan dengan Luhan. Tapi kecantikan Sehun yang terpancar dari hatinya membuatnya terlihat begitu istimewa. Bukankah begitu suamiku? "

" Ya, dan dia mewarisi semua sifat kelembutan milik ibunya. "

" Jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang ayah? " tanya Jongin dengan nada putus asa.

" Hanya dirimulah yang menghalangimu. " Tegas raja Yunho. " Kalau kau mencintainya, lakukan dengan tindakan nyata. Kalau kau begitu ingin bersamanya, perlakukan dia dengan serius. Jangan biarkan dirimu sendiri menghalangi langkahmu untuk mendapatkannya, nak. "

" Aku mencintainya hingga aku hampir gila memikirkannya ayah. Tentu saja aku tidak akan membiarkan diriku sendiri menghalangi langkahku. "

Raja dan Ratu tersenyum lembut. " Lakukan dengan benar nak, lamar dia kepada orang tuanya dan bawa kemari bersama cucuku. "

Sehun menutup buku yang ia baca.

" Kau baik baik saja sayang, wajahmu tampak pucat. " Suho menatap cemas pada putranya.

" Aku baik baik saja bu. " Jawab Sehun. Ibunya pasti tidak akan pernah mengerti kegalauan hatinya.

" Lagi lagi Taeoh membuat kehebohan. " Yixing yang baru masuk kedalam rumah segera mendudukkan pantatnya di samping Sehun. " Dia memang benar benar mirip dengan Pangeran Jongin dulu. "

Sehun hanya diam tanpa berniat untuk berkomentar. Kegalauannya bertambah mendengar nama orang yang ia cintai kembali disebut. Ia mencintai Jongin. Sehun tidak pernah meragukan itu. semakin ia mencoba untuk melupakan pangeran tampan itu, semakin besar pula perasaan itu tumbuh. Namun ia sadar, ia bukan pasangan yang cocok untuk pangeran Jongin. Ia bukan keturunan Vampire murni. Darah vampire yang mengalir di dalam tubuhnya hanya setengah. Bagaimana ia bisa bersanding dengan sempurna dengan seorang pangeran ?

" Tentu saja harusnya seperti itu bukan. Pangeran Jongin adalah ayahnya. " Senyum lembut menghiasi wajah putih pucat Suho yang terlihat bersinar. Putih pucat ? ya, sebulan setelah kelahiran Taeoh, Suho memutuskan dirinya untuk mengubah kehidupan manusianya. Ia meminta Chanyeol untuk merubah dirinya menjadi seorang vampire. Meski awalnya keberatan namun akhirnya Chanyeol menurutinya. Setelah Suho mengatakan kata kata yang tak bisa ia bantah.

" __Sebagai manusia, aku akan terus menua dan akhirnya mati. Saat itu tiba, aku tidak akan bisa menemanimu dan melihat cucuku hingga dewasa. Apakah kau ingin aku pergi meninggalkanmu untuk selamanya ? aku tidak mau Chan, bagaimanapun aku juga ingin tetap menemanimu hingga beribu ribu tahun lagi.__ "

Dan Chanyeol tak bisa membantah lagi. Ia dengan senang hati mengabulkan keinginan istrinya. Dan seperti yang mereka lihat sekarang. Wajah vampire Suho berubah kembali kemasa mudanya. Cantik dan manis tanpa di nodai kerutan samar yang dulunya sempat muncul saat ia masih seorang manusia.

" Ya, dan di manakah Taeoh sekarang? " tanya Suho lagi.

" Bermain dengan kakeknya di air terjun. " Jawab Yixing. Tabib itu menatap kearah Sehun yang tampak termenung. " Apa kau patah hati karena Pangeran Jongin belum menemuimu? "

" Tidak. Aku hanya heran kenapa ia tidak pernah datang untuk melihat anaknya. " Jawab Sehun. Ia sudah menyadari pangeran Jongin tidak pernah tertarik padanya, pangeran tampan itu hanya tertarik pada Luhan. Dan itu sudah dibuktikan dengan ketidakmunculan Jongin selama empat bulan ini. Atau mungkinkah butuh waktu lebih lama lagi bagi Jongin untuk menyadari perasaannya pada Sehun ?

" Itu tidak benar. " Bantah Yixing. " Pangeran Jongin selalu bertemu dengan Taeoh setiap harinya, walau hanya sebentar. "

Sehun menoleh dengan cepat ke arah Yixing. " kapan ? aku tidak pernah melihatnya muncul disini. "

Yixing tersenyum tipis. " Jongin tak perlu muncul secara nyata untuk bisa melihat dan berbicara dengan anaknya. "

Sehun menunduk lagi. Betapa bodohnya ia, melupakan kemampuan Jongin yang satu itu. ya, tentu saja ia bisa berhubungan dengan anaknya tanpa perlu melihat Sehun.

" Ibu tahu kau ingin Jongin muncul disini. Kau dan Taeoh pasti sangat membutuhkan kehadirannya secara nyata. " Ucap Suho. Ia membelai surai hitam Sehun dengan lembut.

" Aku tidak membutuhkan Jongin bu. Aku hanya menginginkan Taeoh mendapatkan kasih sayang dari ayahnya secara nyata. " Sehun memandang ibunya dengan sedih. " Apakah keinginanku berlebihan? "

" Tentu saja tidak anakku. Seorang anak pasti membutuhkan perhatian dari kedua orang tuanya. "

" Aku tak ingin Taeoh mengalami hal yang sama denganku, dibesarkan tanpa perhatian seorang ayah. " Gumam Sehun.

Gerakan jemari Suho mengelus surai Sehun terhenti. " Maafkan ibu Sehun. " ucapnya lirih.

Sehun menggeleng. " Apa yang ibu lakukan itu adalah hal yang benar. Ibu ingin menyelamatkan nyawaku, karena itu ibu memilih menjauh dari ayah. Tapi permasalahanku dengan Jongin berbeda. Ayah mencintai ibu dan Jongin... ia tidak mencintaiku bu. "

" Bagaimana kau bisa menyimpulkan seperti itu, apa Jongin pernah mengatakan kalau ia tidak mencintaimu? " tanya Suho.

Sehun terdiam.

" Jangan menyimpulkan segala sesuatu dengan tergesa gesa nak. Nah, karena aku harus mandi, bagaimana kalau kau memasak sesuatu untuk anakmu. mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan datang bersama ayahmu. "

" baiklah bu. Aku akan ke dapur sekarang. " Lalu ia menoleh kepada Yixing. " kau ingin ikut denganku? "

" Tidak Sehun. aku ingin mencoba membuat ramuan baru sekarang. " Yixing mengibaskan tangannya.

Sehun segera beranjak menuju dapur. Meskipun Taeoh seorang vampire murni tidak seperti dirinya, namun anaknya itu suka sekali dengan namanya makanan manusia. Terutama daging ayam. Sehun tersenyum mengingat bayi yang dilihat dari umurnya yang masih empat bulan harusnya masih berbaring di atas kasur dan hanya bisa mendapat asupan gizi dari ibunya, namun fisik anaknya justru mirip seperti anak usia empat tahun, taeoh juga sudah cukup lancar berbicara. Ya, seperti kata Yixing. Pertumbuhan Taeoh akan berkembang sangat pesat. Sebulan usia manusia sama dengan setahun usia anak vampire. Namun setelah mencapai usia dua belas tahun perkembangannya akan sama dengan anak manusia biasa.

Saat ia memotong motong daging ayam, seseorang memasuki ruangan.

" Apa ibu akan membantuku? " Sehun menengadahkan kepala.

Bukan sosok ibunya yang ia lihat. Namun sosok tinggi nan tampan yang beberapa bulan ini ia rindukan. Kim Jongin memasuki ruangan dengan aura jantannya.

Sehun terkejut. " Pangeran... "

" Satu hal yang pasti, aku sepertinya tidak datang saat waktu yang tepat. Kau sedang sibuk. " Jongin melihat potongan daging dan sayur di atas meja.

" Maaf. " Sehun sesaat merasa salah tingkah.

Jongin berjalan kesisi Sehun. " Sehun. " ia menggenggam tangan Sehun dan sedikit membungkuk untuk mengecup punggung tangannya.

Sehun terpesona. Sepasanga mata biru yang mempesona itu mengunci pandangannya. Wajah yang sangat ia rindukan itu terlihat begitu tampan saat dilihat dari jarak yang sangat dekat.

Semenjak orang tuanya memintanya untuk membawa Sehun dan anaknya ke istana, pikiran Jongin dipenuhi oleh bayangan hari harinya saat bersama Sehun di istana. Hatinya menghangat. Melihat Sehun, Jongin dapat bisa mengetahui masa depannya dengan Sehun dan Taeoh disisinya. Tak ada lagi keraguan. Ia memang menginginkan Sehun mendampinginya.

" Oh, Tuhan. " Jongin menarik Sehun ke dalam pelukannya. Ia tidak pernah merasakan perasaan yang begitu melegakan saat ia sudah menyadari perasaannya sendiri terhadap Sehun.

Sehun terpaku. Jongin tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Jongin tidak pernah memeluknya kecuali saat di air terjun itu, dan saat itupun Jongin dalam keadaan tidak sadar.

" Sehun. " bisik Jongin. " Maukah kau menikah denganku? "

Tubuh Sehun terasa kaku dipelukan Jongin.

" Maukah kau menikah denganku? " Jongin mengulang lagi kalimatnya, ia melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap lembut kearah Sehun. " Menikahlah denganku Sehun. Aku tidak bisa lagi hidup tanpamu. Aku membutuhkanmu dan Taeoh disampingku. "

Tidak ! ini tidak mungkin ! Ini pasti hanya bercanda, Jongin tidak mungkin melamarnya.

" Jangan bercanda, Pangeran. " Suara Sehun terdengar parau.

" Aku tidak bercanda Sehun. " tegas Jongin. " Aku takut. Aku tidak pernah merasakan perasaan seperti ini terhadap Luhan. Aku tidak pernah begitu takut kehilangan. Aku takut kau akan pergi meninggalkanku. Selama empat bulan ini aku terus terusan memikirkanmu. Aku mencintaimu, Sehun. "

Sehun menggeleng dengan sedih. Pangeran tidak mungkin mencintainya secepat itu. ini pasti hanya lelucon pria tampan itu, atau mungkin bentuk dari tanggung jawabnya kepada Taeoh. Sehun tidak bisa membiarkan Jongin menikahinya karena terpaksa. Kehadiran Taeoh tidak harus membuat Jongin bertanggung jawab kepadanya.

" Aku serius Sehun. aku benar benar mencintaimu. Aku tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Aku tidak pernah gila hanya karena terus memikirkanmu. Semua pekerjaanku tidak ada yang benar selama empat bulan ini. Aku ingin datang lebih cepat, akan tetapi aku tak bisa melepaskan tugasku sebagai calon penerus dengan begitu saja, aku punya tanggung jawab yang harus aku kerjakan, sebelum aku bisa menemuimu di sini. "

" Cukup, Pangeran Jongin. " Sehun menjauhkan diri dari Jongin. " Tolong jangan bercanda lagi. Kau tidak mungkin mencintaiku. "

" Aku tidak sedang bercanda Sehun. " Jongin menegaskan untuk kesekian kalinya. " Aku bersungguh sungguh padamu. "

" Tidak. " Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. Sudah cukup, meskipun ia menginginkan Jongin, ia tidak ingin terluka lagi.

" Percayalah padaku Sehun. "

" Aku percaya kalau kau sedang berbohong. "

" Kau pikir aku bisa bercanda untuk hal yang serius seperti ini? "

" Siapa yang bisa tahu apa yang ada dipikiranmu pangeran. " Jawab Sehun dengan suara tenang. " Aku bukanlah orang yang pantas untuk seorang pangeran sepertimu. Dan kalau kau menikahiku hanya sebagai bentuk tanggung jawabmu pada Taeoh, lebih baik kau kembali sekarang pangeran, karena... aku tidak akan menerima lamaranmu. "

" Kenapa... kenapa kau tidak mau menerima lamaranku? "

" Kau adalah seorang Pangeran, pewaris tahta kerajaan, seorang vampire keturunan pure blood. Sedangkan aku hanya seorang anak pelayan istana dan darahku... aku bahkan hanya mempunyai setengah darah vampire. Rakyat pasti tidak akan mau menerimaku sebagai istri dan ibu bagi keturunan keluarga istana. "

" Jangan berpikiran yang tidak tidak Sehun, hanya aku yang tahu siapa yang pantas mendampingiku. Rakyat pasti bisa menerima siapapun yang aku pilih. Dan menurutku kau lah yang paling pantas untukku. "

" Tidak pangeran. " Sehun menggeleng dengan sedih. " Aku yakin kau belum memikirkan hal ini dengan serius. Aku tak ingin anda menyesal nantinya. "

" Apa kau serius benar benar tidak ingin menerima lamaranku? "

Sehun mengangguk.

" Apa ada orang yang kau cintai, sehingga kau menolakku? "

Sehun menggeleng.

Setidaknya gelengan Sehun bisa sedikit menekan emosi Jongin. Walaupun demikian, ia tidak bisa menutupi kenyataan kalau ia kecewa dan sedih dengan penolakan Sehun. " Apa kau tidak bisa merubah keputusanmu? "

" Tidak, pangeran. "

" Baik. Lakukan apa yang kau suka. Tapi ingat satu hal Sehun, aku benar benar serius dengan ucapanku. "

Sehun menatap kearah Jongin yang berjalan dengan langkah lebar kearah pintu. Sebelum sempat ia mencapai pintu, pintu itu lebih dulu terbuka dari luar.

" Ayah... " sepasang tangan mungil langsung melingkari kaki jenjang Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum ketika menyadari pelakunya adalah anaknya sendiri. " Hai prince ayah. "

Taeoh tertawa lebar menampakkan gigi susunya yang tersusun rapi. " Ayah kenapa tidak bilang bilang kalau mau datang. Kalau tau ayah kesini, Taeoh tidak mau main dengan kakek. "

Jongin baru menyadari kehadiran Chanyeol disitu. Ia mengangguk sekilas saat Chanyeol tersenyum kearahnya.

" Aku akan memberi waktu untuk kalian berbicara. " Ucap Chanyeol sebelum menghilang dari hadapan mereka.

Jongin kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada Taeoh, ia mengusap surai kecoklatan anaknya sebelum menggendongnya. Ciuman bertubi tubi Jongin layangkan pada pipi gembul bocah tampan itu.

" Kau makan dengan baik rupanya. " Jongin terkekeh pelan. Taeoh terlihat semakin chubby dari terakhir kalinya ia berinteraksi dengan anaknya itu di dunia ilusi mereka.

" Taeoh suka makan ayam. " Ucap bocah itu riang. Masih digendongan ayahnya ia menoleh kearah Sehun yang masih menyibukkan diri dengan masakannya. " Ibu, Taeoh ingin ayam. "

" Sebentar sayang, ibu sedang memasakkannya untukmu. "

" Yang banyak ya bu, Taeoh ingin makan dengan ayah. "

Dapat Jongin lihat tubuh Sehun menegang, namun hanya sesaat. " Baiklah nak. " Ucap Sehun dengan suara lirih.

" Ayah, ayah tidak akan pergi lagi kan? " tanya Taeoh penuh harap. Ia membiarkan Jongin membawanya kekursi terdekat. Namun ia menolak saat Jongin memintanya duduk di kursi. Ia lebih memilih duduk dipangkuan ayahnya.

" Maaf sayang, ayah harus pergi ke istana setelah ini. Tapi ayah janji akan menemui Taeoh setiap hari. " Ucap Jongin dengan sedih. Ia mengusap pipi Taeoh yang sedikit kotor terkena debu, mungkin saat bermain dengan kakeknya tadi.

Taeoh cemberut. " Bukankah ayah sudah berjanji akan tinggal bersama Taeoh dan ibu? "

Gerakan Sehun yang sedang menyiapkan ayam goreng untuk Taeoh langsung terhenti. Diam diam ia menanti jawaban dari Jongin.

" Ayah memang berjanji nak, tapi ibumu belum mengizinkan. " Jongin mencium kening Taeoh, lembut.

" Kenapa ibu tidak mengizinkan? " Taeoh memandang kearah ibunya.

" Ayahmu sangat sibuk Taeoh, lebih baik kau tidak mengharapkan apa apa darinya. " Jawab Sehun.

" Tapi ayah sudah menepati janjinya bu. Ibu tidak suka ayah ada disini? "

Sehun tidak menjawab. Ya, benarkah ini yang ia harapkan ? tapi kenapa hatinya terasa sangat sakit. Ia mencintai Jongin, sangat. Namun, ia juga tak bisa memungkiri kalau ia takut terluka. Tapi bagaimana kalau apa yang di ucapkan Jongin tadi adalah kebenaran ? apakah dirinya akan menyesal ?

Taeoh marah kepadanya, Sehun tau itu. Sejak kepulangan Jongin tadi sore. Anak itu mogok bicara dengannya bahkan berdekatan dengannya saja Taeoh tidak mau. Sehun tau kalau ini semua salahnya. Tapi haruskah anaknya menjauh darinya ?

Sehun memandang sedih ke arah Taeoh yang sibuk bercanda dengan ibunya di tengah ruangan. Sementara dirinya duduk di pojok ruangan, terabaikan.

Chanyeol yang baru keluar dari kamar, segera menghampiri Sehun dan duduk disampingnya. " Jangan termenung disini. Kau pasti sedang memikirkan Pangeran Jongin kan? "

Sehun terkejut, tak menyangka ayahnya akan mengatakan hal itu, namun ia memilih untuk tidak menjawabnya.

" Ayah benar kan? "

" Ti... Tidak. " Bantah Sehun. " Aku tidak memikirkannya. "

" Kau mencintainya Sehun. "

Sehun menunduk. Chanyeol mengulurkan tangan dan mengusap punggung anaknya dengan lembut. " Aku mendukungmu kalau kau ingin menikah dengan Pangeran Jongin. Ia lelaki yang baik. "

" Dan ia mencintai Luhan. " Gumam Sehun.

Chanyeol tersenyum. " Apakah Jongin mengatakan kalau ia mencintai Luhan ? dengar nak, jangan hanya memikirkan apa yang terlihat nampak diluar, pelajari juga apa yang ada di dalam. Ayah lihat Jongin tulus mencintaimu. Kau keliru kalau menilai dirimu tidak pantas bersama dengan Jongin. "

Sehun tertegun. " Tapi ayah, itu memang benar. Aku hanya mempunyai setengah darah vampire dan... "

" Ada yang tidak kau ketahui Sehun. Kau tidak akan menjadi half blood lagi setelah menikah dengan Pangeran Jongin. Saat penyatuan kedua kalian, pangeran Jongin akan menggigit dan mengalirkan darahnya kepadamu. Kau akan berubah menjadi pure blood sepenuhnya. "

" Benarkah? "

Chanyeol mengangguk. " Kau akan hidup bahagia dengan Jongin, bahkan anakmu mengetahui itu. karena itu Taeoh marah saat kau berusaha mengubah takdirmu dengan menolak lamaran Pangeran Jongin. "

" Ayah tau kalau Pangeran Jongin melamarku? "

" Tentu saja. Sebelum menemuimu, Jongin lebih dulu datang kepadaku dan ibumu untuk meminta restu. "

" Apa ayah dan ibu merestuinya? "

" Aku dan ibumu tau, kalau Jongin bisa memberimu kebahagiaan yang kau impikan. Dan ya, aku dan ibumu memberikan restu padanya. "

Sehun diam membisu.

" Pangeran Jongin mencintaimu. Aku dapat melihat ia tidak bermain main. Ia serius dengan apa yang di ucapkannya. "

" Itu tidak mungkin, Pangeran pernah mengatakan kepadaku kalau ia sangat mencintai Luhan. "

" Itu sebelum ia menyadari perasaannya terhadapmu, anakku. Percayalah pada ayah, ayah juga seorang vampire sama seperti Pangeran jongin dan ayah bisa membaca apa yang ada dipikirannya. "

" Apakah itu benar, ayah? "

Chanyeol meraih tubuh Sehun ke dalam pelukan hangatnya. " Ayah ingin yang terbaik untukmu nak, dan bersama Pangeran kau akan mendapatkan itu. Jangan bohongi hatimu lagi dan cobalah untuk berdamai dengan perasaanmu sendiri, jangan berusaha menentang perasaanmu lagi. Kau berhak bahagia bersama dengannya. "

Sehun melirik kearah dengan Taeoh yang juga tengah menatap kearahnya, bocah tampan itu tersenyum lebar. Seakan mengerti apa yang ada dipikiran ibunya. Ya, Sehun mencoba memantapkan hati, ia akan mengatakan hal yang sejujurnya saat Jongin kembali datang ke sini. Tapi, benarkah Jongin akan kembali ?

" Sehuna! "

Sehun mengeluh pelan saat suara seseorang perlahan masuk ke dalam pendengarannya. Ia makin bergelung nyaman di kasurnya atau seperti itulah yang ia pikirkan. Mengabaikan suara itu.

" Sehun, ayo bangun! "

Sehun merapatkan selimut yang dipakainya, dan kembali menyamankan tidurnya.

" Bangun Sehun, atau aku akan menciummu. "

" Sebentar lagi bu, aku mengantuk. " Guman Sehun berusaha membalikkan badan memunggungi orang yang memanggilnya. Namun, tangan seseorang berhasil menahan pergerakannya dan detik selanjutnya ia merasakan sesuatu menyentuh bibirnya. Sesuatu yang kenyal dan lembut. Sebuah gigitan lembut dibibirnya menyadarkan Sehun seutuhnya. Seseorang sedang menciumnya.

Mata sipit itu membelalak selebar yang ia bisa.

" Akhirnya, putri tidur sudah terbangun. " Jongin tersenyum senang. " Ternyata perlu sebuah ciuman manis dari Pangeran baru tuan putri yang cantik ini bangun dari tidurnya. Selamat pagi sayang dan terima kasih untuk ciumannya. "

Tanpa sadar Sehun menyentuh bibirnya yang baru saja di gigit Jongin.

" Apa kau ingin lagi? " Jongin dengan cepat merunduk dan menyingkirkan jari Sehun sebelum mengecup lembut bibir tipis menggoda milik Sehun.

" Bangun sayang, sebentar lagi matahari akan terbit. Aku tidak mau gosong sebelum aku sempat menyatakan perasaanku padamu. " Canda Jongin.

Matahari terbit ? gosong ? bukankah sekarang keduanya ada di kamar Sehun ?

Dengan cepat Sehun menyingkirkan selimut dari tubuhnya dan bangun dari posisi berbaringnya di samping Jongin.

Semilir angin yang berhembus menyadarkannya sepenuhnya kalau ia tidak berada di dalam kamarnya. Ia sekarang sedang berbaring di atas rerumputan di sebuah bukit yang entah di mana. Pepohonan yang rindang mengelilingi padang rumput yang menjadi tempat mereka berada sekarang. Sehun memperhatikan matahari yang sinarnya mulai muncul di balik bukit. Hari sudah menjelang pagi.

" Apa kau sudah bangun sepenuhnya sekarang? " tanya Jongin dengan lembut.

" kenapa aku ada disini. Dimana Taeoh dan orang tuaku, Yixing juga? "

" Mereka ada di rumah sekarang. " Jawab Jongin.

" Apa kau menculikku? "

Jongin menyeringai. " Anggap saja begitu. Walau kedua orang tuamu dan juga anak kita mengizinkan aku membawamu pergi. "

Sehun menatap Jongin dengan wajah cemberut. Bagaimana ia bisa tidak sadar kalau Jongin telah membawanya pergi. Memalukan sekali, apakah ia seorang half blood yang tidak mempunyai kemampuan sama sekali ?

Jongin merengkuh tubuh Sehun kedalam pelukannya dan memeluknya erat erat. " Aku merindukanmu Sehun. " bisiknya.

" Bukankah baru kemaren sore kita berpisah? "

" Ya, dan aku sudah begitu merindukanmu. " Jongin memperhatikan matahari yang perlahan mulai muncul.

" Sehuna, maukah kau menikah denganku. Aku tau ini terdengar tidak sopan karena kau jelas jelas menolakku kemaren. Tapi aku ingin mengatakannya sekali lagi. Kalau kau kembali menolakku sekali lagi, setidaknya aku mempunyai alasan untuk melebur bersama matahari setelah ini. "

" Pangeran... "

" Bagaimana Sehun, maukah kau menerima aku sebagai suami dan juga ayah dari anak kita? "

Sehun terdiam dengan ekspresi terkejut.

" Aku mencintaimu dengan seluruh jiwa ragaku Sehuna. "

Tanpa Sehun sadari, air mata menetes membasahi pipi chubby miliknya. Ia berbalik dari pelukan Jongin, hingga kini wajah mereka berhadapan dan Sehun tak kuasa untuk tidak memeluk Jongin dengan pelukan yang sangat erat. Keegoisannya runtuh, ia tidak bisa membohongi hatinya lagi kalau ia juga sangat mencintai Jongin.

" Ku mohon jangan menolakku lagi Sehun. aku benar benar mencintaimu dan aku takut hatiku tak akan sanggup menerima penolakanmu. "

" Jongin... a... aku mencintaimu. " Isak Sehun " Aku mencintaimu. "

" Akhirnya... kau mengatakannya juga." Jongin tersenyum bahagia. " Aku tak sabar untuk mengikatmu berada disisiku selamanya. "

Di saat itulah Sehun menyadari kalau matahari sudah menyinari tubuh mereka sepenuhnya. Ia makin mempererat pelukannya di tubuh Jongin, berusaha melindungi tubuh yang jauh lebih besar darinya itu agar tidak terkena cahaya matahari, walau tetap saja sia sia. Isakan Sehun terdengar lebih keras. Membuat pelukan Jongin juga makin erat.

" Kenapa menangis sayang? "

" Hiks... kau tidak akan mati kan Jongin. "

" Eh, mati? kenapa? "

" Hiks, mataharinya... "

Ah, Jongin mengerti sekarang. Ia tersenyum geli dibalik punggung Sehun. " Aku tidak akan melebur karena cahaya matahari sayang. Kau lupa kalau aku seorang pangeran ? matahari tidak akan membunuhku. Kecuali... "

" Apa? " tanya Sehun. ia melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap Jongin dengan wajahnya yang basah dengan air mata. Jongin melepaskan pelukannya di pinggang Sehun dan mengulurkantangan untuk menghapus dengan lembut air mata itu.

" Kecuali kalau kau menolakku sayang. "

" Aku tidak menolakmu. " Bantah Sehun.

" Ya, dan aku juga berniat tidak akan melepaskanmu kalau kau menolakku. "

" Pangeran... kau tau dengan pasti kalau aku mencintaimu. " Bisik Sehun malu malu.

Jongin mengecup kening Sehun dengan lembut. " Jangan pernah meninggalkan aku Sehuna. " Pinta Jongin. " Aku tidak akan sanggup hidup tanpa dirimu dan anak kita. aku mencintaimu dengan segenap jiwa dan ragaku. "

" Tidak akan pernah pangeran, karena aku dan juga anak kita mencintaimu dengans setulus hati kami. " Balas Sehun.

Jongin kembali memeluk Sehun dan tersenyum. Ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau hari itu akan tiba, hari dimana ia merasakan seluruh kebahagiaan mengisi seluruh ruang di dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

Maafkan aku kalau endingnya tidak memuaskan. Makasih buat yang udah selalu review dari chap awal atopun baru aza review dari chap ini.

Makasih sudah menghargai FF ini yaaaaa...

Oh ya, buat yg request FF Si Kai jadi CEO Entertaint, sebenarnya udah ada ide tapi belum bisa dikembangin karena Killa nya lagi sakit jadi gak berani janji buat bikinin. Moga Killa cepet sembuh jadi bisa bikinin.

Di chap end ini bisakan kasih review yang banyak kekeke

Yeeeee EXO udah comeback tebar confetti plus siap2 kuota hehehe


	13. Chapter 13

Annyeong...

Ini bukan update yah karena nih ff kan udah tamat. Tapi karena ada reader yang minta dibikinin ff baru dengan tema vampire lagi n juga karena OMB sudah tamat, aku beranikan diri untuk ngetik ff baru lagi. Kembali dengan tema vampire n aq kasih judul The Half Blood Vampire 2. Bukan sequel karena alur ceritanya beda, walau untuk karakter utama tetap kaihun dan orang tua Sehun tetap Chanho.

Aq baru sedikit sih ngetiknya, mungkin dalam satu atau dua hari baru bisa share chapter pertamanya, n aku mau tanya ma kalian. Mau aq share di akun ini atau akun aq yang satunya lagi?

Aku punya dua tempat untuk share ff sih, satu akun yang ini bareng kak Juju Jongodult n satunya lagi, akun pribadi aku syakila8894. Kalo mau share di sini, aku akan share disini, tapi kalo mau di akun aku yang satunya lagi, aku akan share disana. Semua terserah pada reader aja.

Oh ya, untuk ff Kim and Park family the series. Maaf banget, aku kehilangan feel untuk ff itu. pengen sih dilanjutin tapi tiap mo ngetik otakku blank duluan #plakk semoga nanti feel untuk ff itu kembali n aku bisa lanjutin secepatnya.

Terakhir untuk yang nagih ff, tolong diliat dulu ya, kamu nagihnya di mana. Karena akun bearbunny punya dua author yang bikin cerita berbeda. Kalau kamu misal mo nagih ff kimpark tapi nagihnya di review ff yang dibuat kak juju, terus terang aja, aku kadang malah ga baca review di ff yang kak juju buat, jadi tolong perhatiin, kalo mo nagih di review, baca dulu yang nulis tuh ff siapa. Apakah Juju Jongodult atau killa8894, karena kami dua orang yang berbeda, bahkan kota tempat tinggal juga beda.

Udah hanya itu yang aku mau umumin.

Salam damai kaihun shipper

Syakila8894


End file.
